Subject Echo
by ValkyrieKat
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if a Male Paragon Shepard met a Female Renegade Shepard... sort of. Cerberus uses John Shepard's DNA to create a clone. This story is placed after ME2 spans the time through a theoretical ME3.
1. Chapter 1 Alpha

**Author Note: I do not own Mass Effect. Although I would be excited if they wanted my ideas. Please Review. I need to know if this is an idea worth continuing. **

There is a voice in the water. A voice telling me who I am and what I will become. The voice is not my own. I can't remember anything before the voice, but I remember the day I was born.

I hit the floor hard. I rested there on my knees and elbows coughing up fluid. I hear the voice again, except this time it didn't echo through my mind. I hear the voice with my own ears. I blink my eyes open and turn my face upward to the blinding light. My eyes burn because I have never used them before.

As I took my first breath the smell of laboratory chemicals burn my sensitive nose. My aching muscles started to contract as I bring myself to my feet. My head was swimming with new sensations as I forced myself to focus on that voice.

Memories I never experienced flooded to the forefront of my mind as I rushed my target. I pinned the owner of the voice that plagued my thoughts. I held him there against a wall and the force of my own strength. "Human male."

My own unused voice rang in my ears like waves of rushing water. "Subject Echo, release me."

I contemplated his request, but my thoughts were interrupted by a woman's scream. It appeared his female lab partner had begun to panic. I was conditioned to react quickly.

I took the Hand Cannon strapped to the side of the primary lab tech I had pinned to the wall. I raised the pistol and fired at the screaming women. One shot sounded before she slumped on the floor. I then returned my attention to the man before me and fired a second shot.

It was after the room fell silent that I surveyed my surroundings. I stood pistol in hand down two shots four to go before exacerbating the thermal clip. Unclothed and standing in a laboratory a large tank behind me. There are two dead scientists on the floor. They must have computer and security access.

I bend down and removed the women's lab coat and put it on pulling it together at the waste. I also searched the male's jacket for information. After tucking the Hand Cannon into one of the oversized pockets I exited the room.

Silently moving through empty corridors letting the information signs guide me to a computer terminal. I found my target objective and used the male's key pass to slip inside.

Without a proper password I couldn't get into the system. Fortunately hacking was a part of my programming. It only took eight seconds to bypass the security and gain unrestricted access to the projects files.

Chief Compton logging on. Open file Rebirth.

Operation Rebirth. Entry one: Chief science officer Eliot Compton assigned to project rebirth. Who ever thought I'd be working for Cerberus, but hey, out here I don't have to worry about restrictions. The Illusive man is starting this side show incase his first little project fails. I don't know where he gets the money to fund his hobbies, but I'm not complaining. It must have took a fortune to get Commander Shepard's body so I can see why he is interested in making sure he gets his money's worth for it.

We started with a strained of DNA from the Lazarus Project headed by a Miranda Lawson. The DNA sequence we got was heavily damaged. I can only assume her project can't be yielding many results.

Operation Rebirth. Entry Fifteen: Subject Alpha. No one said this was going to be easy. We all knew that our first attempt at cloning Commander Shepard would not be a success. What is that saying again, you have to break a couple of eggs to make an omelet. However it was still a learning experience even if the subject only lived for a week.

Operation Rebirth. Entry twenty-eight: Subject Bravo. Once again the illusive man surprises me. It seems that data from a Krogan cloning facility has fallen into the hands of one of his operatives. The Illusive man pushed a copy our way. Okeer's notes have been very helpful. It's probably pushed our project forward years even.

Operation Rebirth. Entry thirty-one: Subject Bravo. Subject Bravo died today. It seems the changes we've made to enhance the clone happened too suddenly. I guess even Shepard's body can't stand some forms of punishment. Learned all we can from Bravo, must continue forward.

Operation Rebirth. Entry sixty-six: Subject Charlie. It appeared that we have come a long way from our first attempt. However I don't think Charlie is going to make it. I'm started to believe that the problem lies in the corruption of the DNA strain. I'm going to submit my finding to the illusive man and see if he will back our new direction.

Operation Rebirth. Entry Sixty-seven: Subject Delta. I was surprised to see the illusive man so supportive. As it turned out project Lazarus was a success and he was happy to see the new direction. Therefore, we have scrapped Subject Charlie to launch our new test subject, Delta. Delta is a clone of Shepard with some alterations. We are replacing the subjects corrupted DNA with a substitute sequence supplied by Project Lazarus's very own Miranda Lawson. Making Subject Delta approximately 95.6% Shepard and 4.4% Lawson. The most noticeable change is that Subject Delta is female. Adding Lawson's genetic make-up to the project has been incredible. Her own genes have been genetically engineered by her father making the submerge streamline and easy. We may have even improved Shepard.

Operation Rebirth. Entry Ninety-three: Subject Delta. We were told today that Miranda Lawson has gone rouge with humanity's first specter. Orders were given to insert Subject Delta with a control chip.

Operation Rebirth Entry Ninety-four: Subject Delta. Subject Delta has rejected the control chip. Although it did not kill her oxygen supply to the brain was interrupted for a total of seven minutes and fifty-eight seconds. As a result mental function has been on the decline and it would appear that the subject is now suffering brain damage. Subject Delta is to be terminated. A control chip will no longer be used in the project. Alternative ways to ensure loyalty will be researched. Okeer's last notes were forwarded to us and it seems like imprinting maybe the key.

Operation Rebirth Entry One hundred seven: Subject Echo. I got to hand it to my assistant. Tammy Holcomb is quite astute. It was her suggestion that our next attempt use slightly more of Lawson's genes to get some of the finer recessive traits to develop. Maybe the Illusive man will over look some of our failures if we give him a Shepard with blue eyes along with some other finer points. I'd bet he'd go for that. That is if he can even notice things like that with he creepy bionic eyes.

Operation Rebirth Entry One hundred twelve: Subject Echo. Echo seems to be developing at a faster rate than the others. I'm going to go over her genetic code again. I would like to isolate what ever sequence is causing the accelerated learning. I think it will help if we have to start over again. There is still so much to learn from the human genome. She as assimilated everything we have planed to imprint on her. We'll ask the illusive man for further input.

Operation Rebirth Entry One hundred forty-two: Subject Echo. We open the tank today. We'll finally get to reap the rewards from all are hard work. I can't wait to see our creation come to life.

Close program… transfer files.

I saw the benefit of obtaining the knowledge of my creation. I swiped a near by memory stick and began downloading as much of the date base on Project Rebirth as I could. In a second window I pulled up information on the facility I was being held at and protocol for disasters.

Space station. It seemed like more and more Cerberus stations were becoming space stations. It's a smart tactical decision. Moving locations is simple if it were in threat of being discovered; too much could be compromised if a base were discovered on a planet. Even if it is a remote planet in the terminus someone may find it eventually. It looks like Cerberus has had problems with security lately.

Cryo lab two floors down. Sounds like a perfect place for a diversion and for some unfinished business. Docking facility same level on the complete opposite side of the station. I grabbed the memory stick once it finished its download and erased all evidence of Project Rebirth from the station. If the Illusive man had other copies they weren't here. On to my next objective.

It was easy to climb into the ducts. I had the path mapped out in my head. Every movement was natural, easy, flowing. I had flexibility and strength I didn't earn through traditional training, yet I had combat scenarios and weapon knowledge that I would have learned through experience.

My bare feet hit the floor as I dropped from the ceiling. The sign on the double doors ahead read "Laboratory, Office Use and Cryo containment."

I entered to find several cubical in rows containing more computer terminals. I was not surprised to see that some of the workstations occupied. Two men and one woman all human. As I approached the room toward the back which would be the cold storage I was stopped. It was the woman who first spoke, "You can't be in here. Where did you even come from. Why are you dressed like that.?"

Her quarry was pointless I had already taken hold of the pistol in my pocket. All I could offer her was one warning, "You are not a threat to me, please remain seated and look the other way."

She didn't seem to understand. As she continued to look upset one of the men questioned her, "Helen, do you want me to contact security?"

I answered for her, "That wont be necessary." I proceeded to shoot the former Helen and the fore mentioned male. The second male made a dash for the door. He would alert security if I let him leave. It was only natural that I must eliminate him. One shot to the back of his head before he could alert anyone else to my presence.

I continued on to the Cryo fridge. I opened the door to the fridge to be greeted by the scientist in charge. "Can I help you...? I heard some noise."

For the sake of finishing my task quickly I fired my last shot. I unceremoniously pushed the man off of the control panels that kept the cryo sealed and proceeded on. The cold air hit my body and caused my skin to tingle. I looked at my arms and saw the tiny hairs rise. I had not experienced anything like it before, nor did I have knowledge of chemical reactions that took place inside the body. Although exhilarating I entered the blistering cold. I ran my fingers across the tubes that lined the walls, Anderson D., Arterius S. They must be alphabetical by last name.

I sped up my search, Grayson G. Grayson P. Here it is, Lawson M. I picked up the vial and continued my search. Saunders K. and finally Shepard J.

I exited the freezer and made my way back to the office area. I was going to make sure they couldn't create any more. The Illusive man is done playing god and I'll fashion my escape in the process.

After rummaging through desks I had a collection of useful objects. A few credit chips I pocketed. And other items I filled a trash receptacle, objects that would burn as fuel. I was purposed to use what ever was available and so I added a couple chemicals found in the facility that would be flammable. As a final touch I added my pseudo mother and father to the mix. All I needed now was a heat source. I looked at the now empty pistol in my hand. As a weapon it would no longer serve me without ammo. I popped the heat sink into my collection and started to make my exit.

As soon as the fire started the stations alarms went off. Protocol would be to seal off the area and vent the fire to space, but not before giving he occupants of the area some time to evacuate.

It was easy to get lost in the shuffle as humans started emerging from their work stations and pile into the hallways. Security would have a hard time spotting one underdressed girl in the commotion. As people tried to ascertain what was going on all that was necessary was to blend in.

In the commotion people were exiting via escape pods and some were yelling at security for answers. It wouldn't take long to figure out what was going on, but it would be enough time to slip away. Only one last hurdle awaited me.

The guards to the docking bay were still manning their posts. I calmly walked up to them as if I were expected. "Hold it right there, were going to need to see some ID before we allow you into the docking area."

I knew my pistol was empty so I would have to improvise. I slyly grinned and batted my eye lashes. "Sorry, I think I left them in my pants."

"Oh, I see." Replied the guard. He then moved himself closer to me. "I can see how that might be a problem."

_Only for you_. The man let down his guard leaving me an opening. I grabbed the back of his head and slammed it down against my knee. As I pulled him up by his hair I saw his nose bleeding. I then pushed him away from me to lunge myself at the second before he could pull a weapon.

Both hands reached for his side arm. I quickly side stepped him for a leg sweep to knock him off balanced. I pulled my own empty pistol and aimed for his head. "You aren't going to move. You aren't going to call for help if you want to live through this."

The panic in his eyes gave me his answer. I planed on making the most out of my bluff. I quickly ran toward the ships knowing that I had limited time.

I quickly broke through the encryption on a small personal craft and started the flight sequence. A few heart beats later I was away from the station that birthed me.

I was away. I was free. I was alone with myself. No memories, no past and no future.


	2. Chapter 2  Beta

**Author Note: For those of you that read Drew Karpyshyn's Mass Effect Novels and haven't yet read Retribution then there are some SPOILERS. Just skip the Conversation between Shepard and Anderson. I'll try to briefly recap all that is necessary with Mordin later. Furthermore, this chapter is disjointed but i hope it gets the point across. Please Review.**

Time went by as I stared out at the inky blackness of space. I'm going to need to decide my next step. "Computer."

Most of today's ships come with standard VI to help with operating systems.

"Can I help you?" The monotone synthesized voice answered back.

"Yes, I need you to plot a course for the closest civilized base."

"That would be the Citadel. Plotting a course now."

With the computer pinpointing our trajectory I slipped into the back of the ship where the quarters would be and raided the room for supplies. To my luck I was able to find a set of clothes. The prior owner of this ship was apparently a human male.

I put on the set of ill fitting clothes and search the room for weaponry and found none. I took my seat back at the helm hoping my luck would improve.

I took over the controls of the ship as the Citadel came into view.

"Unidentified craft a landing platform has been made available to you." An unknown voice from traffic control stated.

_Well, this is too perfect. _ I had no choice, but to lay in the course before me. I felt the jerk of the docking arms as I rose from my seat to exit the ship. The hydraulic door crepped open revealing a squad of C-Sec officers.

"Welcome to the Citadel. I'm Captain Bailey."

"Well thank you so much for the escort, but I don't think it will be necessary." I said in a mock sincerity.

"I'm afraid it is necessary. Your father call ahead and asked if we would take you in until he could send someone to pick you up."

I narrowed my eyes as he spoke. It was plain to see that the troops under his command were clueless to the real reason I was being stopped. Seeing me as a runaway was no doubt a cover story to get me back to Cerberus. My only question now was whiter or not Captain Bailey knew the truth.

"I don't want to go home. I'm all grown up now and no longer need the guidance of my _father._"

"He said you might say that. Unfortunately we've been told you take you in."

Captain Bailey stepped forward and took me by the arm. I thought briefly about taking him down, but there was no way I could take the dozen C-Sec officers he brought for back up. I thought back to my pistol. Empty. If only I had a well placed grenade. Even if I used it for a distraction I would be able to get away even without a weapon.

I heaved a heavy sigh as I was being lead though the corridors of the Citadel my mind still looking for an out. Wondering if Cerberus had caught up with me so quickly because I was predictable, them being aware of my training or because I had been programmed to act accordingly.

We stopped at an interrogation room. I was put inside and the door was locked.

- Meanwhile-

"I'm glad you could all be here for this meeting. The last time we were all in this room we forged a plan to take down a Collector base. Things have changed since then. The Collectors have been destroyed and although Cerberus was unhappy with my decision to blow the base we maintained a shaky trust."

"Yeah, don't understand why we don't drop them entirely." Scoffed a heavily tattooed woman from the back.

Shepard continued, "Thanks Jack, but I can handle it from here. Now let me explain. We showed them we were going to make our own decisions and that we will not be controlled. However, we still need them for intelligence. The information they provided me concerning the Shadow Broker turned out to be invaluable. It really helped a friend of mine, Dr. Liara T'soni. Also Cerberus has been kind enough to still foot the bill in some areas. Many of our crew, as you all know, are still being paid by Cerberus. To show our appreciation we will look into matters they send our way. Starting with a new dossier they want me to add to the crew."

"I've also decided to change some of our protocols around. After his outstanding display of leadership leading the second diversion team on the Collector base, Garrus Vakarian will now be in charge of secondary assignments."

"I want to thank everyone for their showing up to this impromptu meeting. I just wanted to inform everyone on the situation. You're free to leave, Garrus I need you to stay behind."

The Crew began to shuffle out of the room and head back to their stations leaving Shepard and Garrus behind. Once the door shut Garrus spoke first. "John, are you sure about this?"

"We've gone over this before. You'll do fine Garrus. Besides I can't be in charge of everything. This last time around it almost killed me."

Garrus frowned at his poor choice of words as Shepard continued. "You know what I mean. I can't supervise everything. I need to focus my time on the impending reaper attack. I need someone I can trust to take some of the load. And your performance on the collector base proved to the rest of the crew you're the best one for the job."

"One more thing. Miranda has moved her things to my cabin. I hate to see an empty office go to waste. I talked it out with her and she agreed with me that with your current promotion you deserve the use of her old office. "

Joker's voice chimed through the over head speaker. "Commander arriving at the Citadel. Oh and about the new crew member, it's a girl right? Please let it be a girl."

"Thanks Joker. EDI have Miranda and Grunt met me at the air lock."

"Oh, Garrus! I almost forgot. The new member we're picking up is… well different. I've gone over the file Cerberus sent me and I still don't really know what to expect."

"Shepard, what aren't you telling me?"

"Well right now I'm only telling you what you need to know. I'll tell you more later. The person is a human girl. She is supposed to have combat training and be dangerous although there are some speculations about mental stability. I'll need you to assess how useful she'll be to the mission as your first objective."

"Then shouldn't I be on the team to pick her up? And what kind of_ speculations_?"

"I figured you'll have plenty of time with her once she's here. Go ahead and use this time to move into your new office." Shepard gave one of his playful grins to his best friend as he left the room for the air lock.

"By the Spirits, Shepard what have you gotten me into now?"

- Citadel -

"Alright? Everyone know what where doing here now?"

Grunt gave a chuckle, "No. explain it again."

Shepard shook his head slightly back and forth knowing full well the Krogan knew his part, but began to explain once more. "Miranda is going for supplies; I promised Anderson I'd meet him in the Dark Star lounge. And you are going to C-Sec to check on the situation with the girl."

"Why am I going after the girl again?"

"So when I get there you can tell me all about her. I'm depending on you instincts here. Got it."

Grunt only smiled smugly as he lumbered off in the direction of C-Sec. Once he was out of ear shot Miranda questioned. "I don't understand why you're not going yourself? Or even why you told Grunt the full story?"

"I figured a Tank breed krogan would relate better to a Tank breed human, that's all?"

Shepard walked into the latest attraction to the Citadel, The Dark Star Lounge to find the former Councilman sitting in the corner with his back up to the wall watching the door like all great soldiers' do. As soon as he spotted Shepard he waved him over.

Shepard spoke first. "I heard you resign from your post as councilman Udina's aid. Finally got tired of politics?"

"Something like that." Was the reply of the aging veteran. "Actually the reason I asked you here has something to do with it. Not long ago I met up with an old friend of mine, Kahlee Sanders."

Anderson continued, "Kahlee was the head of the Grissom Academe where she had a particular student. This girl was gifted."

"That's great, but I still don't see the connection?"

"Her father used to work for Cerberus. It just so happens that Cerberus tracked him down recently. Loaded him up with Reaper Tech. Kahlee and I tried to help him."

Anderson slid an optical disk across the table to Shepard.

"This is the information we recovered from him. He gave his life for this and I just know there has to be something useful on it."

John picked up the disk and looked at it. "I'll put it to good uses. Thanks for the information. You've always been a good friend, Anderson."

"John, the galaxy is depending on you. I just wanted to do my part."

"You've done so much. When the history books are written you'll see you played a much larger role than you though." Shepard gave a small salute to his former Captain and left the bar.

- Meanwhile -

I sat in a chair in an empty room. No one had entered the room since I had been left alone. I was beginning to wonder if this wasn't some form of interrogation. Soon someone would enter through the door and ask me everything I knew about Cerberus. If only they knew I would gladly hand over anything if it mean bringing down the terrorist group.

My thoughts brought me back to the memory stick in my pocket. I wrapped my fingers around it as if it was my most prized possession.

I jumped in my chair as the swooshing sound of the doors startled me. In came a krogan of all things. His armor was not the standard issue of that of C-Sec.

"Krogan, Male. Have you been hired to take me back?'

He paused for a moment before answering. As his reptilian lips curled back into a smile. "Fascinating, you smell almost right."

"I have the feeling you know something that I don't. Care to feel me in?" I said as I took a defensive pose folding my arms across my chest.

"I know your lineage."

"Name?" I questioned.

"I am Urdnot Grunt. My line is steal from Warlords. Created by Okeer, I am pure Krogan. You should be in awe."

"I meant my name seeing as you appear to know me, not yours… did you say Okeer?"

"Okeer is dead."

"Of course he is. I killed my creators too."

"I did not kill him. He was dead before I awoke. I now serve my battle master, Commander Shepard."

"That explains why I almost smell right." I harped under my breath. There was a pause in the conversation. Mostly because I didn't want to talk anymore and to my knowledge krogans didn't make much conversationalist. However, I was soon left with questions.

"Is Shepard here for me?" and "Some of the research that went into my creation came from Okeer… same Okeer?

I didn't really expect an answer even though I knew I that thought my questions out loud.

Grunt's enthusiasm began to show as he bounced in place and punched one fist into the hand of the other. "Shepard is my battle master he has no equal. Cerberus was smart to have used his genes. Tank born Shepard you will be my brood sibling." He said as he pointed one of his fingers at me.

"No, No, No… I am not your brood brother, I mean brood sister. Whatever. Not happening. Your delusional... you know that."

It didn't matter what I said to discourage him the more I said the more excited he got.

"The galaxy will tremble at our feet. Our enemy's should be scarred."

I was so angry with him and all he did was keep blathering on. I pulled back my arm to punch him when the door opened again. A human male and female stood in the door way. My heart lurched into my stomach. My suspicions were confirmed when the blue eyed krogan greeted them by name. "Shepard! Lawson! This is the tank breed human."

Great a family reunion. I felt as if I wanted to cower before my supposed biological parents. That feeling made me angry at myself. It wasn't my fault I was here. I stood my ground as the Commander's eyes studied me. Asking, "So do you have a name?"

"I am Subject Echo, according to Cerberus records."

"Okay Echo, get your things and settle in on the Normandy."

"My things? Really! I've been self aware for only a couple of hours. What things do you think I have? An empty Hand Cannon, A budding new business on Ellisum, and oh yeah my new condo on the Citadel."

Without missing a beat, John Shepard turned to the dark haired women beside him and said, "She gets that from you."

Before they could enjoy a laugh at my expense I asked a question, "What I don't understand is why I'm going with you? It makes no sense."

Still ever patient with me he answered, "It makes perfect sense to me. Your escape made them list you as an uncontrollable asset. After disobeying orders they have filed me in the same category, so why not keep us together."


	3. Chapter 3 Charlie

I followed Shepard and his crew back to the docking bay to board a ship called the Normandy. While waiting on the decontamination process to finish, Shepard gave me my first instructions, "Head to the debriefing room behind the elevator. Go through the armory and Mr. Taylor will accompany you the rest of the way. Tell him I'm delayed because I'm seeing Mordin Solus in his lab. I'm just dropping off some data. Shouldn't take long."

The air lock doors opened and I got to look at my temporary home. We walked by the bridge and a human pilot turned in his chair to watch the team pass. Tank imprinting showed me that the CIC was set up tactical like a turian craft. There were several humans working on consoles, some of the humans were not wearing the Cerberus standard uniform. But the crewmember that caught my eye as being the most out of place was a quarian. Strange that a Cerberus vessel would be designed like an alien craft and house several non human crew.

I was stopped by a young woman before I reached the armory.

"Hi, I'm Kelly Chambers. I heard that we were taking on a new crew member and I just wanted to introduce myself. If you need to talk I'll be at my terminal beside the command post. I'm the ship's councilor…"

It was there that I stopped listening. I had had too many people playing with my mind already. I have no use for her or the remainder of what she had to say. I simply stepped to the side and continued on my way to the armory. Once I side stepped the red head and pressed on ward I heard one of the humans start to snicker. I glanced back over my shoulder in time to see an underdressed, shaven head, bald women laughing as she elbowed another female human with a hood pulled over her eyes. I pressed on toward the armory as I heard her speak, "I think I'm going to like this one."

I found that Jacob Taylor was in fact human and was aware that I was on my way. He stood by a second door to the left and ushered me to the debriefing room.

-Conference Room-

"So… let's start with a name. You are?"

"I've been called Echo."

He looked at me rather strangely but answered back, "Echo it is."

"Shepard will be here soon. He said he was going by Mordin Solus's lab?"

"Mordin Solus is our resident Salarian scientist." Taylor added.

"Salarian?"

Taylor didn't have time to address my last question before the door opened and Commander Shepard walked in. He walked to the front of the room as Jacob and I stood on opposite sides of the table in the center.

"Subject Echo, I've gone over the file that Cerberus sent me and from what I know, I think that you'll fit in nicely with the rest of the crew. I got a feeling from your dossier that you don't have a lot of field experience and I have assigned a qualified crew member to make sure your fit for combat. Officer Garrus Vakarian is expecting you in his office on the third floor to go over your new schedule and responsibilities on this ship."

He paused briefly giving Mr. Taylor enough time to interject, "Subject Echo. She doesn't even have a real name. What kind of Cerberus project was she dug up from? Even Jack has a name."

I stood in silence while the two men began talking about me like I wasn't even there.

"I'm afraid she doesn't have a name because she doesn't have a past."

"What kind a person doesn't have a past?"

"It's complicated. I'm sure that I wasn't given wasn't the whole story. I only got what Cerberus wanted me to know."

"I'm right here. I can answer for myself!"

I felt like I wasn't a real person for a moment. I wondered if everyone was always going to treat me like less than normal.

After a pause Shepard spoke in a much softer tone that he had used before. It was odd hearing a voice full of such compassion come from a known military leader.

"I'm sorry." Was his answer. Then he began to elaborate. "When Grunt joined us he chose his own name. What would you like to be called?"

The thought hadn't really occurred to me before. I didn't think you could give your self your own name. I thought you had to earn one. I told him as I stumbled over every syllable unsure of what the answer might be. "I though you would be the one to name me."

He seemed to ponder over it for a moment as I watched his jaw clench and unclench. "Echo is just as good as anything else."

I tried not to let my disappointment show. I didn't want to show them any weakness. Fortunately the doors to the briefing room opened and two new occupants entered. Miranda Lawson and the quarian I had seen in the CIC. The quarian was the next to speak, "Shepard I need to talk with you."

"It's okay Tali, we're done here."

Shepard gave me a slight node, "You have your orders, go to the third deck."

"Yeah, I'm going to get back to work, Commander. If you need me I'll be in the armory."

Jacob left and I was ushered by Ms. Lawson to the elevator.

Miranda was holding a bundle of clothing under her arm. As we reached the elevator she said, "I thought you might like these."

She handed me the clothing and continued, "The third deck is also the crew deck. I've made arrangements for you to stay in the crew quarters. The bathroom will be to your left once you exit the elevator if you want to change before meeting Garrus."

She watched me get on the elevator and stayed until the doors closed like some mother hen watching her chicks go off on their own.

I did follow her advice. Changing in the bathroom. The clothes fit better than what I was wearing even though I was now wearing a Cerberus uniform. I stood looking at my self in the mirror for a moment. It was the first one I had seen. I could see the uncanny resemblance of Shepard staring back at me. Only my features were a bit softer, more than likely because of my sex. The only major difference was my blue eyes over his brown. Although with Lawson and Shepard both having black hair some could argue that I could resemble her in some respects.

I washed the dirt off of my face and used the comb someone had left in the bathroom to tidy my hair. My hair was rather long, to the tops of my shoulders. A small smirk spread across my lips as I pictured the Commander with long hair. I realized my hair was straight as a board unlike Miranda's that seemed to have so much volume.

Once I reached the conclusion that I was presentable I made my way past the mess hall to the office doors port side of the ship.

-Conference Room-

Commander Shepard and Tali Zorah vas Normandy stood on opposite sides of the room.

"Shepard, I'm requesting your permission to leave the Normandy. You're my captain now and as a quarian I feel I must request your permission."

"What's this about Tali?"

"There is something important that needs to be done. You know I can't turn my back on the Flotilla and my people even after they tried to exile me."

"And that's why your leaving?"

"I need to make sure my people don't go to war right now with the treat of the impending reaper attack over our heads. Indirectly it could even help you in the long run."

"It will be sad to see a good friend go, but I understand. Is that all you needed?"

"Well not exactly. Legion has asked to come with me."

"Legion? Why. I don't think that is a smart decision."

"He was convincing. Stating that logically if his creators could see how far we have come in the name of mutual existence it might help convince other geth that peace is a potential possibility."

"What about the Admiralty board."

"We know the dangers that will accompany us if we try this endeavor; however, it is something worth trying. I know that my people have never considered peace as a means to taking back our homeworld, but maybe they should. I will do my best to make sure the Admiralty board wont get the chance to get their claw on Legion's circuitry. That would undoubtedly be the worst possible outcome."

"I trust you, Tali. Say the word and we will met up with the flotilla whenever your ready to leave. Just remember Miss _vas_ Normandy. You'll always have a place here."

-XO Office-

The door opened and I stood looking at a heavily scared up turian sitting at a desk in the middle of the office. He looked up at me as I walked up to the desk. I place my hands behind my back, feet shoulder width apart, chin raised to a 45 degree angle. He stood as he eyed me with his avian stare.

"Echo Shepard, reporting in."

I broke the silence in a customary Human Alliance fashion which felt odd seeing that even though I had knowledge of Alliance procedure I had no actually title to give. I chose a military style knowing that tank imprints show majority of turians have military backgrounds.

"At ease…Shepard?"

The last word came from him sounded like more of a question. A question that I wasn't about to answer. He soon took notice of that fact and began to inquire more directly as he paced the space behind his desk.

"Cerberus, give you that name?"

I took a heavy breath knowing that Cerberus had given me the name and that my new Commander saw fit to just use it instead of giving me something better. I didn't want anything more from them and _now_ I was on a _Cerberus_ vessel wearing a _Cerberus_ uniform. I was in no mood to play this little game anymore. I had been taking their orders all day and I didn't even know if I wanted to anymore.

"Something like that… Your turian daddy, teach you to be such a smug bastard?"

I said as I defiantly folded my arms across my chest. Garrus didn't even flinch at my comment. He must have noticed he'd struck a nerve with me however. His next words caught me off guard. He paused from his pacing to look at me again, "Go ahead solider state your mind."

"I don't have anything to say to you… well … now that you mention it his ship has a lot of non humans on it for a Cerberus vessel. Krogan, salarian, quairan and _turian_. I didn't know Cerberus was in the habit of keeping a zoo.

Garrus Vakarian slammed his fist down on the desk. I tried to hide my delight. Now that was the reaction I was going for. I knew I would get him with that. It's a basic don't of the turian hierarchy, insulting your superiors decisions.

"I would remind you to keep that opinion to your self on this ship if that's the way you really feel. Shepard hand picked every member of the away teams and I know he would not want to hear you questioning his judgment. I would also like to remind you if you haven't already been informed that I am your superior on this ship and in charge of your training. We start first thing in the morning in the cargo bay for the workout of your life. Then we will break for breakfast…"

My stomach growled rather loudly. My arms that were folded across my chest dropped down to folding over my stomach as I ignored the sound. Garrus on the other hand stopped dead in his train of though. I watched as his eyes that were once fierce with anger melt into sympathy and with a much softer tone then I thought him capable he asked, "When was the last time you had something to eat?"

I bit my bottom lip as he searched my face for answers. "I can't remember eating anything." I said softly.

Garrus Vakarian walked around his desk and over to the door gesturing with his hand he said, "This way."

Just around the corner was the kitchen. The Mess Hall was empty. Garrus introduced me to Chef master Gardener.

"The girl needs something to eat." Were Garrus's next words after all the formalities were made.

Gardener rubbed the back of his head as he answered, "I've already cleaned up from dinner. There wasn't much left I don't know what to tell you."

Garrus looked down at me and then pointed to a nearby table. "Why don't you go sit over there. I'll have something for you in a minute."

I headed over to the table to sit down and slouched in the seat. The events of the day were really taking their toll on me. I think this is what tired is.

-Garrus-

"Can't you just whip something up real quick for the kid. I think she's been through a lot."

Gardener looked past me to the girl slumped over at the table. "It's never to early for breakfast. I'll whip her up some scrambled eggs and toast."

"That would be great. Butter on the toast and extra pepper on the eggs."

I received a weird look from Gardener probably because I just placed a special order on food that I couldn't even eat. Then I headed over to the table to sit across from Echo.

She looked tired, but unwilling to show it. She reminded me of Shepard at his worst. Being around humans in C-Sec and on the fist SR1 and now the second, I was good at reading body language and facial cues. Although most of my knowledge was probably taken from Shepard and the time we'd spent together. I could tell she was just acting out from fatigue and hunger. Much the same way Joker reacts to stress by making jokes.

Come to think about it this girl even looked like Shepard. Maybe her last name really was Shepard because she defiantly had a strong family resemblance. That would explain the reason John was acting different with this one. If she was related to him maybe he didn't want to show any favoritism so leaving everyone in the dark about her was the best option. It still doesn't explain her connection to Cerberus.

We sat in silence while I gathered my thoughts neither of us spoke until Gardner brought her a plate with hot food.

"Order's up." He said as he placed it in front of her.

She sat up straight, gave a weak smile thanked him under her breath. I slid the pepper shaker over to her.

"You might need this."

"How do you know I will like it? Is this your favorite meal or something?"

"Actually I can't eat it. Turians have dextro amino acid." I paused as I sat in amazement of what just happened. A better question is, "How old are you? And how did you get this far without basic knowledge of turians?"

She didn't answer right away. Instead I watched her eyes trail back and forth as if she was reading an invisible data pad. I had seen the same behavior from Grunt from time to time and concluded that it was a krogan thing or his own way of thinking. Now I'm not so sure.

"Tank imprinting doesn't say. All I have is military strategy, first contact war, an all turian gang on omega called talons, and enough biology to cripple. I know which plates to place a knife under to get you to bleed slow enough to question, and which ones will bleed out quick."

Her eyes came back into focus and she looked at me.

"Lovely." Was all I could think to say. I was getting rather fond of human sarcasm.

What struck me next was what she had said first, _Tank imprinting_.

"I don't understand, where you tank born?"

My question went unanswered. I watched her face as her expression changed. Her eyebrows lowered as her nose wrinkled. I had seen that look before on John, it meant anger and disgust.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Her voice broke into a sob as she spoke, "They did it on purpose. They purposely left it out. All of it. No culture, no religion, nothing good. All I have is the bad. They wanted me to hate you. All of them."

"Slow down. Who are _They?"_

"_Cerberus_."

She slumped back down in her chair and pushed the plate of untouched food away from her. The other hand went to her forehead to hide her eyes. I grabbed her hand before she could pull it away to try and comfort her.

"It's okay. If you don't know these things. You can learn them. I'll set up a time for you to visit Mordin in the lab. I'd bet he would be happy to have someone to instruct in normal alien social behavior. It's right up his alley."

She pulled her hand away from her eyes and said, "You don't understand. They wanted me to hate aliens. I was being used. I am so…I don't even know if I have the words to describe how I feel."

"I once heard Grunt talking about his tank imprinting. He said that Okeer tried to imprint hatred for his enemies into Grunt. It failed, apparently you can't imprint emotion. Just because Cerberus manipulated you to hate non humans doesn't mean you will."

She seemed more relaxed and reached into her pocket.

"I want you to have this. You seem trust worthy."

She slid a data stick across the table to me, "What is this?"

"It's a memory stick?"

"Not what I meant." Spirits I going to have to be specific with her from now on. "I meant what is on it?"

"Me. I stole it from the Cerberus files before I escaped."

I took the data and stood up from the table.

"Go ahead and eat up and get to bed. I wasn't joking about that workout in the cargo bay. You'll want to be rested."

She took a bite of her food. I heard a small grunt of approval.

"Hey!" She called after me. "How did you know I would like this if you don't even know what it tastes like?"

"It's what Shepard orders."

I headed back to my office with every intention of going over the information in depth.


	4. Chapter 4 Delta

-Captain's Loft-

Miranda lay in bed sleepless. She could feel Shepard's warmth beside her with his arm wrapped around her waist. All she could think about was the letter she had received from the Illium Medical Center's Prenatal Care Department. She hadn't told Shepard yet, and had been avoiding the conversation. It would be brash to bring up starting a family now, but she had to know in case things in their relationship developed further.

John Shepard started to stir and spoke groggily, "You're thinking to loud again. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"If it were really nothing, I'd still be asleep right now. So what is it?"

"I was just thinking about this kid we pick up."

"You mean Echo? Last time I checked humans were considered adults at the age of eighteen. Dr. Chakawas said she looked about early twenties, but would need to do a medical evaluation to know for sure. That corresponds with the data from Grunt's tank that determined he is the physiological age of twenty-two. I can't see how you can still think of her as a kid."

"It's that…" Miranda paused to muster up her courage, "I've seen a doctor and it turns out I can't have children… Shepard, you don't seem very shock to hear about this."

"It's cause I already know. It's due to your extensive genetic altering by your father."

Miranda quickly sat up to face John.

"How do you already know? I made sure to delete the information as soon as I found out. The Medical Center even had instructions to delete my file as soon as I was informed. There is no way you could have found out."

Still laying in the bad half asleep Shepard answered, "After the whole Shadow Broker thing with Liara she passed on some files that she though I might want to see and that was part of it."

Completely angered Miranda turned and put her feet on the floor and began pacing the Captains quarters.

"When were you going to tell me that?"

Now completely awake Shepard sat up and braced himself on his arms behind him.

"Miranda, it's not that big of a deal. I don't know what you over reacting about."

"Not that big of a deal. _Not that big of a deal!_ Your ex-girlfriend is doing background checks on me and that's not that big of a deal."

"Look, you've got it all wrong. Me and Liara have worked past all that. We're just friends now. I'm with you doesn't that count for something."

Miranda seemed to calm down, however the original worry still laid heavy on her mind.

"It's just that we had our fling in engineering. And after the collector base we decided to try and make this work and I got worried. What does that mean for us? Will we one day want a normal life with a house and kids. I can't give you kids."

"I don't think now is a good time to bring kids into the mix."

"I know that, but one day. If we make it through this next series of missions alive or through our relationship without killing each other."

John smiled up a Miranda.

"That last part was a joke right?"

Miranda nodded and smiled back.

"It's alright Miranda; we'll work through this in time. Right now it's 0330 hours so come back to bed."

Miranda complied and crawled back to bed beneath the sheets to the warm embrace of Shepard.

"The original point I was trying to make John, is Echo. She is us. She just might be the closest I ever come to having a daughter that's genetically mine. And to beat it all she's a mixture of us. I want to make her family."

"Of course you do. Because your family couldn't be more jacked up than it already is with a father that plays in your DNA and a sister that's your genetic twin, a boyfriend you brought back from the dead. Might as well add a daughter that's been grown in a vat."

"I'm serious John!"

"I don't see how it would work. You can't just adopt an adult. She is a solider and a member of my crew now. That's how I'm going to treat her."

"I want her."

"And that's fine. Just don't expect me to try and play house with you, understand?"

"Affirmative."

-Crew Barracks-

After a few hours of sleep my body awoke. I sat up in the dim light of the crew quarters and looked around. Most of the crew around me was still sleeping. I couldn't lie there any longer. The thought of spending the first part of my life lying in a tank haunted my mind. So I quietly exited the room in search of some place else.

The mess hall was empty and even though I wanted to be alone a part of me wanted to find a place that would stay alone. Anyone could walk in to such a public area. I needed somewhere away from all that. I decided that the hold would probably be empty so I hit the elevator button for the 4th floor and rode it down.

I made my way to the belly of the ship and what I found was the bald headed, tattooed women from before.

I decided to turn and leave before I was spotted, but I wasn't quick enough.

"What are you doing down here?"

I turned around to face her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you I was just looking around."

"It's okay. I don't get many visitors down here. Of course that's the way I like it."

I turned to leave again and was stopped once more.

"Hey. Come back. I heard some people around the ship calling you _Subject_ Echo."

"Yeah, what about it."

"Well don't you have a real name? Like from before they did whatever they did to you."

"No."

"Shit..."

She seemed to want to say more so I closed the distance between where I was standing and her sitting on her cot.

"I'm Subject Zero, but call me Jack."

I folded my arms across my chest and leaned against a near by desk.

"So… What Cerberus do to you?" I asked.

She smirked and answered me, "Turned me into an all power biotic bitch. Stupid Motherfuckers. So how about you?"

"They created me in a lab."

"No kidding, huh."

"Jack is it. Lets talk about you."

"Shit. Well what do you want to talk about? Boring crap like what's up with my tattoos."

"Sure, I'll bite. What's up with your tattoos?"

Jack hid a smile and looked to the floor for a brief moment before she answered.

"Some of them are for kills, good ones. And some are for things I've lost which are none of your business. And some are just because."

I studied her body which was left mostly exposed as she was talking. I couldn't help but like them. She had chosen to have them. It was a beautiful display of individuality.

"If you hate Cerberus why are you here?" I continued.

"Shepard rescued me from a prison base. Promised me some payback… He came through for me and we've seen some shit together, but he still comes down here to talk with me so… he's all right."

"So you were in prison? What did you do?"

She took pride in the answer of that question. It was written all over her face as she spoke. "Piracy, kidnapping, vandalism, and murder and that's just the boring shit."

"Vandalism? That doesn't seem all that bad. How did you manage that?"

She continued with a smug look on her face. "Well Vandalism's what you call it when you hijack a space station and then crash it into one of the hannar's moons. They really loved that moon."

I couldn't help my self I burst out laughing. My abrupt display of emotion caused Jack to turn defensively toward my position.

"That is so awesome. I wish I could have been there with you. I would have loved to see the look on the hannar's face or lack of a face."

Jack smiled once again and leaned back on her cot letting her guard down. I took the opportunity to pull my self up on the desk and sat with my knees to my chest.

"So everyone been treating you well since you arrived?" She asked.

"Yeah… I guess so. Don't know everyone yet."

"Don't worry. Everyone on this boat has put up with some crazy shit. Even Miranda has mellowed. She's no longer some Cerberus lap-dog."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Apparently things changed between her and Cerberus when she ran away with some Specter."

We eyed each other completely dead pan. I can't remember which one of us broke first, but what followed was a cascade of laughter.

"Your all right. Now if you don't mind I'm going to get some sleep."

"Sleep! Jack, it's like four in the morning."

"Yeah… and I haven't gone to bed yet. It's alright if you want to stay just don't make any noise alright."

She turned to lie down on her cot and I turned myself on the desk perpendicular to her with my head toward her. I listened to the silence of the ship as we both laid there in peace enjoying the comfort of our recent bond.

I interrupted the silence with one last question. "Jack, where do you get a tattoo?"

"All over. Why? You want one?"

I could think of no other way to express myself at that moment except by marking what Cerberus had created with something uniquely mine. "Yes, I do."

"I'll tell you what. One day when you know what you want I'll take you to get one. Okay."

I turned to look at her in my excitement. "Really! You promise!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I promise. Now shut up."

I lay back down on the hard desk once again listening to nothing until I could hear the slow and regular breathing of Subject Zero. I knew she had fallen asleep. I decided it was time to leave. I was near the Cargo bay I guess it's time to meat up with Vakarian again.

-Garrus-

I had spent most of the night going over the data Echo had given me. I was on my way up to Shepard's quarters to see just how much info he had been given on the girl.

I can't believe Cerberus had gone through all that effort just to clone him. Who would believe the universe could hold two Shepards?

The elevator's opened at the top floor. I knocked and the doors were opened by Ms. Lawson.

"It's okay. Come in. John is still trying to get things together, but I have some early morning business to take care of."

With that Miranda exited the room as I entered. I found John dressed and at his computer terminal. I tossed the memory stick on his desk before he had even acknowledged my presents.

"What's this?"

"It's all the information on the Cerberus project that created your little clone. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I didn't see much point in telling anyone. At least until I knew their angle."

"She was designed to be a weapon. Your DNA was the basis of the project because you're the best humanity has to offer. She has a tank imprinting of practically everything. Weapon maintenance, Weapon training of everything you could think of. Special tactics, Alliance boot camp, N7 training. All the ops the Alliance has run in the past couple of decades, Wars of all types. She has everything from the Skyillian blitz to Torfin. She has everything bad about every species from the batarian raids of human colonies such as Mindoir to the types of torcher they would evoke to keep their slaves. That doesn't even cover the technical side. She has general knowledge of medicine, engineering, and can hack just about anything. Cerberus was trying to create an operative that would be completely loyal, get the job done, and not question what she would be fighting for."

"Now I can understand why she's here. It was better to have her working with an ally with a shaky truce than to loose her as an asset all together."

I was glad I had to opportunity to look over the data first. Knowing what Echo was capable of was going to make assessing her much easier. Shepard on the other hand seemed concerned about the information I had just given him. He took the memory stick and turned to me.

"You don't mind if I keep this to look over it myself do you?"

"Not at all Commander, that's why I brought it. I guess I kind of assumed Cerberus didn't give you the whole picture."

"If you don't mind me asking Garrus, how did you get the girl to hand this over to you?"

"Come on Shepard, I used to be an excellent interrogator back a C-Sec."

Shepard laughed for a moment and then asked again, "No really."

"Apparently she thinks she can trust me and I believe she's an excellent judge of character."

Shepard laughed even harder at that answer. "And how do you think she got this information."

"Well, I can only speculate on that one. But my guess is she did exactly what you would have done in that situation."

Shepard shook his head slightly from side to side and flashed me that crooked smile she usually wears in a good mood. I thought for a moment I saw some pride behind his eyes. Then he spoke, "Don't you have other places to be right now? Dismissed Garrus."

-Armory-

Miranda Lawson stepped into the armory to speak with her old Cerberus conspirator Jacob Taylor.

"Jacob, there is a matter I wish to discuss with you."

"Yeah, what is it Miranda?"

"The girl, Echo, Shepard has assigned Garrus Vakarian to asses her combat performance while she is here."

"Old news Miranda, What's this about?"

The dark skinned human male turned to face her and crossed his toned arms across his chest. Prepared for abrupt verbal assault of some kind.

"It's just that she is in a very influential state right now. I'm afraid that too much time with Vakarian will alter her persecptive away from what is considered normal human practices."

"So your worried if she spends too much time with Vakarian she'll start to act like a turian… That's a little ridiculous Miranda."

"I just want to see her develop like a normal human and have human values."

"That is starting to sound unreasonably close to what the Terra Firma party is after."

"Listen, Jacob, I have nothing against Vakarian. I know he will be a fine influence on her when it come to a military stand point. All I'm saying is that I want you to keep a close watch over her. Guide her. Get to know her better. And if and when she ever needs… company make yourself available."

"Are you serious?"

"I don't see why your so defensive about this assignment. Echo is young, beautiful, and completely naive. It's not like it would be a hard project and if you play your cards right it could even be an enjoyable one."

"Out of all the things you've ever said to me. This is probably the most inconceivable. But I'll do it. I'm not making any promises, but I'll put my self out there, so to speak."

Miranda lifted her chin if proud of herself as she walked out of the armory victorious leaving Jacob to get back to work.


	5. Chapter 5 Echo

-Cargo Bay-

It was a large empty room with two different types of vehicles, one on either side of the room. I leaned against the counter that was near the doors I had entered. The turian wasn't there.

Almost as if on queue he entered the room.

"Good you're here."

"And you're late. What happened to early?"

"I had something to take care of. Go ahead and start running."

"Where?"

He gestured with his hand as he said, "Around." Finishing with, "And I don't want to see you cutting the corners, run in deep."

Reluctantly I started to run making sure I was close enough to each corner of the Cargo Bay to meet the satisfaction of my superior. At first the run was delightful. I hadn't had the opportunity to really run full out. I had moved quickly constantly looking over my shoulder for guards on the Cerberus station, but this was more pleasurable.

As time when by it became more tedious. I didn't think to count the laps. I had no idea how far I had run. Finally my present tormentor had me stop.

"Bring it in. Let's do something else."

I complied with out answer.

"Now that your warmed up let's do something more practical. Run in place. When I say_ drop_ hit the floor. Then when I give the word get up quickly and start running again. This exercise is used to teach you to take cover and quickly get back up and push forward again. Ready? Drop!"

The endless commands never stopped. Occasionally there was the odd remark of encouragement. But it didn't matter, I was built for combat. I was build for agility. I was built with strength, but even now my muscles were beginning to ache.

To my surprise we eventually had a visitor. The quarian came to the Cargo bay to speak with Vakarian.

"Garrus, I think she's had enough. People have been looking in on you two from time to time and some of the people are starting to worry, saying that you're pushing her too hard."

"That's nonsense. She's perfectly fine. Besides, she's never seen real combat and as a member of the team we have to know her strengths and weaknesses. Battles can go on for hours or even days we need to know how she'll handle herself when she's tired and know when she'll break."

I held my anger as I listened to the two of them talk. This was simply a test of my endurance. I would not give him or anyone the satisfaction of breaking me. My anger fueled my resolve even as my body told me to rest. Little did I know, the quarian had come to save me.

"In any case this has to stop. It's lunch and the girl has to eat. I'm taking her from you."

"Alright."

Garrus waved for me to stop and the quarian beckoned me to follow. We headed to the elevator. As the doors closed I slid down the wall to sit. I could feel the sweat running down my face and stinging my eyes. I held my head in between my knees while my body did it's best to cool me.

"Are you alright?"

It was then that I remembered that I had entered the elevator with another. I stood back up and wiped the sweat from my face. "Yeah, I'm okay."

-Crew Deck-

The doors opened on the third floor. The mess hall was filled with people as the quarian grabbed me by the arm to the kitchen area.

It wasn't until after we had our food that she felt the need to inquire more about me. We sat across from one another as she started.

"I'm sorry. I don't think we've actually been introduced. I'm Tali Zorah vas Normandy. I've heard a lot about you and I wanted to meet you before I leave. Unfortunately I don't have much time left especially with everything I have to do before I leave… Are you going to say anything?"

"You wear the suits because of a weakened immune system. Suit ruptures or taking off the suit leads to violent fevers. Great for questioning your species with the down side of only having a limited amount of time before you go mad from sickness. Then the information is useless. This method of extracting information was once used by a Cerberus operative to get the password and infiltrate the Flotilla."

"Wow… I hadn't heard what a great conversationalist you were."

We ate in silence for the most part. It gave me a great opportunity to study her. Her attentions were no longer on me, but working on her Omni-tool occasionally stopping to eat some dextrose paste.

"Is that stuff good to eat?"

My abrupt question caught her off guard. I assumed at that moment that she had given up on a conversation. However, she stopped her work to focus on me again.

"Not very, but it gets the job done. Plus it's convenient when I'm working through meals."

"What is that you're working on?"

"It's kind of a personal project. I heard that you had some experience with engineering. Shepard isn't usually interested in things like that. He grew up on earth and didn't have a formal education. Do you want to take a look? I'm having a problem with my statistics."

I leaned in closer to look at the data. It was far beyond what the tank imprinting had given me, but I was able to offer some advice.

"The formulas all look correct. I don't understand your dilemma?"

Tali sighed and stated, "That's what I was afraid of."

"I don't understand?"

"My people have limited raw materials. That's what makes our Pilgrimage so important. I was simply trying to stretch our resources, however, I can't change the laws of physics to do so."

"But that looked like plans for a ship. With the amount of ezo you could make several ships."

"The goal was to make a ship with the same capabilities as the Normandy. The ezo is needed to run the stealth system."

"The Normandy can be invisible?"

"No the Normandy doesn't have a cloaking device. What happens is the large deposit of element zero in her core is used to hide her heat signature. As the core is energized it releases energy. The energy is inversely proportional to the distance squared. So a lot of energy is needed to over shadow the energy signature given off by the ship. This energy makes her invisible on all sensors. She is simply perceived as cosmic radiation and there is a ton of that in space already. Sensors aren't programmed to notice something like that and even if someone was looking for nebula clouds or something of that nature it would be hard to distinguish us from the real thing."

She seemed very excited as she spoke. I thought she would go on for hours, but her Omni-tool chimed to reminder her of some other pressing matter. She looked back at me after checking it.

"I have to go. I'm glad I got to met you before I left. You'll take care of the Normandy while I'm gone wont you."

She didn't give me time to answer, but I smiled. I was left to finish what was left of my meal alone. Of course I wasn't left alone for long. I witnessed Garrus Vakarian grab his meal and head directly for his office. It was then that Jacob Taylor interrupted my thoughts to ask, "Can I sit here?"

"Knock yourself out… Does Vakarian always eat in his office?"

The former Cerberus Operative answered pensively, "Umm… well lately he has. Probably trying to catch up on his extra work. He didn't always though. Of course he didn't have an office until recently."

"Thank you." Was my reply as I stood and took what was left of my lunch to the waste receptacle. Then turned to enter the office.

The doors opened and I once again took my place standing in front of his desk.

"Echo Shepard, reporting for duty."

"Well don't you look refreshed. If you're ready for more go ahead and see Dr. Mordin Solus on the second deck. He has agreed to make time for you after lunch. You'll find him on the port side of the ship. That will be all."

I turned to leave somewhat disappointed. The majority of my time on the ship was spent with Vakarian and while other crew members seemed ready and willing to share their stories he kept to himself. I probably knew the least about him and his species.

-Mordin's Lab-

I walked into the laboratory and was immediately struck by the chaos. Several experiments were going on at once in different parts of the lab. There in the center at a terminal stood a tall lanky figure.

"Salarian. Male. You must be Dr. Mordin."

"Ah yes. Subject Echo. Expected your arrival. I'm very excited to be able to have our discussion. Be able to as it were, fill the gaps in your memory. Always fascinated with different species cultures, art, and social behavior. Very important for any developing species, otherwise culture becomes stagnate or dead. Only have one rule. Don't touch the experiments. Where do we start?"

"How about Turians?"

The doctor smiled wide. I was glad indeed that the doctor loved to talk. That would make our scheduled conversation easier. And boy could that doctor talk. He continued hour after hour with only brief encouragement from me in the form of the occasional prompting. The time actually past enjoyably while I tried to retain everything I was given. It wasn't long before Dr. Solus actually ignored his own rule and would ask for my assistance. Playing research analyst wasn't what I expected to do on the Normandy, but the fact that I wasn't a nuisance to the fast pace doctor was good reassurance that I wasn't in the way.

Time passed so smoothly that I hadn't noticed until Dr. Solus interrupted himself, "Goodness. I believe we have almost missed dinner. You can stop here for the day. Humans need adequate nutrition and rest. I will see you tomorrow."

-Cargo Bay-

It was early the following morning. My progression to the Cargo Bay slowed by weakened and stiff muscles. This time I didn't arrive first. As the doors opened, Garrus Vakarian stood there with arms folded.

"Why are you just standing there? Start running."

I couldn't hold back the smile as I pasted him for the open area. This time I was equipped with more knowledge. I now knew that this was nothing short from Turian basic. Run the troops till they give up. Find their weakness. All turians had military training, therefore, Garrus himself would have suffered the same under one of his superiors. The thought was nothing more than amusing.

Fortunately, I wouldn't have to endure another body breaking workout. Half way into my forth lap we were interrupted by a synthesized voice.

"Officer Vakarian, The Batarian raiders responsible for the latest attack on a human colony have been found on my scan of the resent planet you suggested. We are orbiting now."

I walked to the entrance where Garrus stood.

"Echo, report to the Armory. Operative Lawson has placed some armor there for you. I want you suited up for this mission."

I nodded my understanding and went to the armory directly.

-Armory-

As I entered the armory Jacob was there to greet me.

"Hey, there she is… Garrus just informed me that we're going down with him once we're ready. I bet you're here for the armor Miranda left for you."

I immediately opened the large package on one of the near by tables. To my disappointment the armor was Cerberus standard issue. White with Black detailing and a yellow Cerberus emblem. My disgust must have been written all over my face. Jacob let out a snicker and tried to cheer me up.

"I know it's not what you wanted, but she did well to get one in your size rather quickly. No sense in looking a gift horse in the mouth."

"What?"

"It's a saying from Earth. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Well it's a stupid saying. You would have to look eventually. What if the horse's teeth are bad. You may end up paying greatly to ensure the horse's health. What if the horse is to sick to be treated and has to be put down. It might be better in a situation like that not to accept the gift."

"You are reading way too much into this. Hey, I've laid your weapons out on the table over here. Hand Cannon, M-96 Mattlock, M-300 Claymore, and M-97 Viper, respectively… Garrus and I will in the Cargo Bay meet us at the shuttle when you're ready."

-Garrus-

First mission with Echo. I can't tell you how many of the crew wanted to be here. It seemed like knowledge of Subject Echo's origin had leaked all over the ship and everyone wanted to see if she was like Shepard in every aspect. To my knowledge I even believe Joker was trying to hack the cameras to the base just over the hill for all those unable to be here in person.

We left the shuttle at touch down and silently approached the base on foot. I took point as Echo and Jacob followed. As we reached the base we found that it was a flurry of activity. Seeking cover in the foliage we watched to find the answer.

Eventually one of the Raiders yelled to another. "We need to double the guard. Someone has tried to hack our communications. The Boss thinks that we're going to get come company soon."

Spirits be dammed. Joker. I can't believe he blew our cover. Echo shot me a sideways glance.

"That's not us… is it?"

"Unfortunately, I think it might."

Jacob interjected, "Damn it, I don't think we have the man power to take them on now."

Echo didn't even hesitate as she looked me straight into the eyes.

"It's do able. You take point, I'll cover your six. We'll give them a one two punch. Sniper rifles. You take down their shields while I finish them off. Jacob can bring down the guards from the balcony and make sure no one flanks us."

"Garrus, you can't honestly think her plan will work. We don't even know how good of a shot the girl is."

I could see the fire in her eyes as she glared at Jacob. Same fire I'd seen in Shepard from time to time. I knew the plan would work. Shepard, Rex and I had used the same basic strategy to take back his families armor once upon a time. Echo glanced my way for conformation.

"I've read her file. And I'm willing to take the risk. Let's do it."

It was worth the trip just to see Echo's face light up. She pulled out her rife and began adjusting the scope.

"You shoot first so you don't constantly have to name the target. Ready when you are."

I fired first and it was closely followed by a second round from her. Luckily we started our advance before the batarians had an opportunity to reinforce their lines.

After the surrounding areas were clear they started pouring out of the building. It was easy enough to watch the door. Jacob could be heard from the rear as he grabbed enemies that tried to take position above us. Dropping them from a distance above so that their bones crunched upon impacting the ground.

Once inside we met little resistance. The room was large with several large containers to use as cover. The batarian raiders were no match for our highly trained team. Soon all of them were down or had run off.

Jacob announced, "All targets down."

"All, but one." I corrected.

"See!" Echo boasted, "And you thought it was going to be like building a house in the invictus jungle."

Jacob expressed his confusion, "What? You don't understand a gift horse in the mouth, yet from somewhere you cough up that saying."

"Where did you learn that?" I had to ask.

"Mordin… Where else?"

Trying to get back to the mission on hand I pointed out a locked door at the end of a large room filled with containers of their recently acquired slaves. The door was locked.

"The leader appears to have locked himself in to avoid the blood shed."

"Overly sure of his team's ability to take out the invaders." Jacob commented.

"I'll get the lock." Echo added.

I watched as Echo opened the control panel to the door's interface. She carefully cut the wires she needed and stripped them of their protective plastic covering before rewiring the door to open. What I noticed was Jacob Taylor's unusual close proximity toward her. I watched him studying her as she worked oblivious to the body language he displayed. To me she seemed like a human child. I hand never spend any time with human children so her naive nature let me perceive her as one. I guess I couldn't blame him for seeing her as the fully grown human women she was. But she was Shepard's daughter and my responsibility and I wouldn't let him destroy her innocents.

I couldn't watch any longer. I stepped in between Echo and Taylor as I approached the door. I made sure to give Mr. Taylor one of the surliest expressions I was capable. He looked toward me puzzled for a moment before he was fully aware of my meaning. Wide eyed he took two steps backward. I then took the opportunity to look to Echo.

The door lock flashed from red to green. She had finished overriding the door controls and was none the wiser as to the interaction that had just taken place. She stood and looked at me as I studied her face. I believe it was her familiarity that had me taken by her. However it was her suddle differences that continued to hold my attention. She was fairer than Shepard less battle weathered. Her longer hair a constant reminder of Ms. Lawson. But most striking of all were her blue eyes. In color completely different from Shepard, but what made them even more unique, even from Miranda's, was the inquisitive nature behind them.

Echo raised an eyebrow and stated, "What?"

It was then I realized I had held her gaze too long. "Take point, we'll guard the door."

Not my best cover, but she did as she was told. When the door opened she immediately rushed in. She was quick to disarm the batarian leader of his gun and knock him to his knees. She reached for her pistol and aimed it for the man's head.

"Stop!"

It was then that she looked at me and frowned. "I don't understand. He's a criminal. He raided a human colony and forced those that he didn't kill into slave collars. Why can't I kill him?"

"Because that wouldn't be justice. That would be revenge. He's defenses now. He can't hurt anyone. The Alliance will be here soon to help his victims and they will make sure he is put away for a long time."

"Unlikely, the Alliance wont be able to hold him. He's a batarian. He'll make a plea for the council to settle the dispute. The council will have to air in his favor because the batarians insist that slavery is a part of their culture. He'll be handed over to C-sec and released within six months or so on good behavior. Then we'll have to chase him down again."

"I know you don't understand why we're doing it this way. But one day you will. Now put the gun away. I'll cuff him while we wait for the Alliance."

The batarian seemed to breath easier without the muzzle of a gun at his head as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Echo stepped toward me while holstering her weapon. My gun was still pointed at the assailant as I watched him pull a serrated knife from a sheath on his lower leg. When he rose to attach Echo, I pulled the trigger. Echo turned to see him. He stagger for a brief moment from the bullet wound to the head before falling to the floor.

Angry Echo turned back to me. "I don't understand, if you wanted to shoot him all you had to do was say so. What was all that talk about justice?"

"You can't always predict the actions of others. In certain situations all you can do is control your own actions. That's why there are rules. Even if the rules you follow are made by yourself, following those rules is what separates us from the criminals."

"And who taught you that. Your hero cop daddy?"

"No… yours."

Echo seemed taken aback by my final answer. I knew I had given her a lot to think about. It made me remember back to facing Dr. Saleon.

With our objective completed we returned to the shuttle.


	6. Chapter 6 Foxtrot

-Mordin's Lab-

Shepard walked into Mordin Solus's lab on the second deck. He had been informed by a Miss Chambers that the doctor had made some head way with the information he had been given by Anderson.

"Good to see you Shepard."

"Okay, Mordin, what do you have?"

"Fascinating information Shepard. Fascinating. Paul Grayson was heavily indoctrinated by Reaper Tech. The technology he was exposed to rapidly devoured his body and replaced it with Cybernetics. Cybernetics similar to the remains of a certain turian you once chased around the galaxy.

"Saren?"

"Precisely. Although in Saren's case I believe he volunteered to be connected to the cybernetics do to his already weakened mind from Sovereign. While Mr. Grayson was a victim of Cerberus test studies. However, the information the reaper's uploaded to his brain was very revealing. It seems as thought their knowledge of the galaxy was mostly based on Turian view points, probably learned from Saren, himself. After indoctrinating a human they now share their view point of the galaxy as well."

"I don't see how that helps us any."

"Only acknowledging that reapers now understand more about human nature."

"Is that why you dragged me here?"

"No… The information learned was mutual. While the Reapers learned about Mr. Grayson they were unable to prevent themselves from share their own information with him due to their neural link. Therefore, we now have incite to Reaper's views and plans for the galaxy."

"That is great news. Is there anything useful that we can use?"

"The Reapers are their own species. That was obvious… What was not has been their goal from the beginning. This is merely their form of reproduction. The Cycle that has been spoken of so often is their reproduction cycle. Every couple of eons they come to the Milky Way to assimilate the advanced life to create a new Reaper to add to the growing multitude of half organic-half synthetic life forms. The try to pull the most advanced form of life form the group."

"Sovereign said that the cycle had been repeated more times that I could imagine. Does that mean there is a Reaper for every time the cycle repeated it's self?"

"Afraid so, Shepard."

"Also, Saren spoke of a deal he had made with Sovereign to spare his life. I always assumed he was confused or that Sovereign was lying to him. Sovereign had intended to use Turian's to create the next Reaper. That's what he was babbling about…"

Shepard looked deep in though for a moment then mumbled "Human, you've changed nothing. Your species has the attention of those infinitely your greater. That which you know as Reapers are your salvation through destruction."

"It appears that that conclusion was correct. Or Turains could have been collected to have their DNA altered to become docile slaves like Protheans. At least until you stopped him. After that the Reaper's fixated on another group. I assume one they considered to be greater."

"That explains the Human Reaper at the Collector base."

"Very good Shepard."

"What I still don't understand is why one Reaper, Harbinger, was acting alone?"

"Now you're on the right path…It appears that there is some dissention in the ranks. After Sovereign's failure to activate the Citadel Mass Relay to usher in the rest of the Reapers. One lone Reaper decided that humanity had more to offer and had his own personal collection of collectors or protheans to collect the building materials to make a human Reaper."

"So the Reaper's are divided?"

"Not entirely… Harbinger could easily sway more to his cause after you foiled his latest attempt. Could be apparent now to the rest of the Reapers that you are indeed a threat. But with further study of this data I hope to find a way to disable a full grown Reaper."

"Excellent news, Mordin."

-Cargo Bay-

We arrived back at the Normandy. Almost as soon as I stepped on to the floor of the ship off the shuttle, Garrus Vakarian issued the order, "Don't worry about the armor go ahead and start running."

"Oh Spirits… Now?"

I could hear Jacob's audible complaint in adjacent to mine.

"Gees, Garrus, We just got back. Cut the girl some slack."

As I back peddled to watch the exchange I saw Garrus simply give Jacob a look as his response. Mr. Taylor immediately excused himself to hurry back to the Armory. I chuckled to myself as I continued to run.

Garrus called out once more to inform me that from now on I would be wearing my full armor during our work outs. The sentiment made sense to me. Most turians were always in armor and now that I had a personal set I wasn't to take it off.

-Crew Deck-

After I was dismissed I returned my armor to the armory, showered and returned to my Cerberus Uniform. I stood in the back of the Mess Hall watching the scurry of people and aliens interact. Many of them were hugging Tali Zorah. Apparently it was her last day aboard the Normandy. I watched the say their farewells and was interrupted when I was spooked by a hooded figure when she rapidly poked her head around the corner.

"Hey Little Shep!"

The Japanese woman then stood beside me on the wall that broke up the large room of the third deck.

"So… you want to watch a vid?"

"What?" The idea was completely puzzling to me.

"I have Fleet and Flotilla. It won awards for its portrayal of turian and quarian relationships."

"I don't think I have the time. Mordin is expecting me after lunch."

"Didn't you hear me… this movie won awards. That makes it like educational or something. Just tell Modin you'll be late."

"Okay… Sounds like fun."

-Mordin's Lab-

"Hello Echo, did you find the movie enjoyable?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you look so down?"

"It's that… there are so many things I don't understand about quarians. Our discussion about turians made the movie enjoyable. When Tali leaves I'll no longer have a quarian example."

"Legion is leaving too." The doctor corrected.

"Who is Legion? Do you mean the automated personal assistant she has following her around?"

"Legion is geth."

"Geth! No. Can't be. Tank imprinting show geth as violent…I can't even…"

"Calm down. Maybe it was better not to say anything. Too late now. Quarians. I believe that was your original question. Let's discuss quarians today."

-Crew deck-

I listened to Dr. Solus for hours. I even took my dinner to the lab so that I could learn all I could. Now I was alone in the mess hall after everyone had either retired for the night or decided to get extra work done. I know for a fact this is the time of night that you can find Garrus in the main battery doing calculations. What fixated my curiosity however was in the AI core. I looked into the med lab window waiting for Dr. Chakwas to close up and go to bed.

I knew EDI to be Artificial Intellegence, but that was different. She was a Cerberus project. I had tank imprintings of all her systems. She had limitations and restrictions. Legion was geth. Created by the quarians and rebelled against them. They had worked on themselves and were now capable of anything. No restrictions.

As soon as Dr. Chakwas was through the door to the crew quarters I approached the med bay. It was unlocked. That meant that she must explicitly trust every member of the crew not to steal unneeded supplies or abuse medical narcotics.

I was also surprised to see that the doors to the AI Core were also unlocked. Legion was standing on the opposite side of the room. Slowly I approached. I wondered if he was thinking or if he was even aware of my presents.

"Shepard 2.0"

I still approached cautiously, "You make me feel like an updated model."

"… Unable to reach a census. Not enough data."

"You are geth, aren't you?"

"Affirmative."

I was now standing within reaching distance to the non organic entity. I reached out to the life size automaton in front of me. One of my key observations was the gaping hole in his armor.

"Can I touch you?"

"Processing query… unable to reach census."

"It's that… I have memories of geth. Vulnerable points, information on disabling and salvaging circuitry. But all that never happened to me. I never actually experienced any of it. Tank imprinting is picture after picture. Just remember this. I've realized that experiences that happen to me involve more sensory input. Touch. I have knowledge on weapons I've never held, but they don't seem real to me until I feel their weight."

"I too have information experienced by other platforms. All information is loaded up to a central hub for sharing. The sharing of knowledge is beneficial to the whole of the group."

I watched as the circuits around the robot's optic sensors moved. It seemed like a program meant to mimic that of organic facial movements.

"Are you trying to relate with me?"

I reached out to the geth and held the equivalent of his elbow in my grasp. I turned his arm over in my hand I watched the joints move as the small gaskets and turbos fired and constricted. What grabbed my attention next was the N7 emblem on the geth's armor.

"Where did you get a set of N7 armor?"

"It was Shepard, Commander's. This mobile platform was created from 1183 geth programs with the objective of finding Shepard, Commander after his disappearance. "

"That doesn't explain why you used his armor to fix yourself."

"No data available."

I released Legion's arm and stood back from him. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Geth were created by the quarians. For what purpose were you created?"

"Servitude. Shepard 2.0, you were also created. What is the purpose of your creation?"

"Best I can tell. I was created to be a weapon."

"What was your target?"

"I didn't hang around long enough to find out."

"I too was conditioned to be a weapon, Siha."

I quickly turned toward the door to catch the assailant with the unrecognizable voice. I reached for the non existent pistol on my hip. He was able to move so quietly I never heard him coming. I wonder if all of his species were so quite. It was Legion who announced his presents first.

"Krios, Thane."

"Drell."

His disposition was poised as he delicately took the steps to close the distance between us. Continuing his story all the while.

"At the age of six my parents gave me to the hannar to begin my compact. My body was conditioned to be a weapon as they trained me to be an assassin."

"But now you're here."

"I worked many years for the hannar. My first kill was at the age of twelve."

"So that was Cerberus's mistake. They made me too old to manipulate."

Legion was willing to discredit Cerberus for me. "Unlikely. Genetic make up of Shepard, Commander and Lawson, Miranda. Lawson ran away from home at your approximate age. Shepard, Commander left earth to pro sue career in military at similar age. Statistics show you would have also left your life to presume another course of action at such a time."

Thane seemed amused by Legion's conclusion. He chuckled as he continued. "The old Nature vs. Nurture argument… But no it was a great honor to serve the hannar. They saved my people from extinction when they pulled us from our dying planet. I was a tool for them. It wasn't until I was released from my contract that my world started to fall apart."

"What happened?"

His eyelids started to flutter as he seemed not to notice my presents in the room anymore. Almost as if he was transplanted into another time.

"She's lovely pale green. Skin iridescent in the sun. My son holds tight to my apparel as I look over her body one last time. _You're not going to leave again?"_ He asks. I must. We send off her body. Her soul has already gone to the great ocean. I should have been home."

When he finished there was silence. I was unsure what to do in such a situation so I remained quite. Of all people, Legion seemed to understand my confusion on the subject.

"Drell eidetic memory."

"So what does it mean?"

Thane simple smile was a relief to me. Meaning he was back to normal. "It's a story for another day, Siha."

"Siha… you called me that again. What does it mean?"

"Maybe one day I'll tell you."

EDI's blue orbed form manifested its self in the room.

"Legion, Tali Zorah vas Normandy as asked me to tell you that we are approaching your designation and to be ready for departure. Your presents will be expected in the bridge when you are ready."

After leaving her message she disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

-Bridge-

Tali Zorah stood on the bridge behind Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau. I sat in one of the navigator chairs as I watched the exchange when a communication channel was opened up between the Normandy and the quarian Flotilla.

"Remember Me as I travel to distant stars… And be there to welcome me home again when I return."

The quarians have such beautiful passwords. Always two parts. A conformation phrase and an all clear phrase. If Tali was being forced to say the password by an outside influence she would have left of the last part. That action would have told the Fleet every thing they needed to know.

"Welcome back Tali Zorah vas Normandy."

"We'll need a cleaning team and Security detail to meet us."

"Will do Ma'm."

Tali's voice almost seem to giggle as she held on to her excitement. "Thanks Reegar."

Once the comm. channel was closed Joker began talking. "I don't understand why did you asked for a Security team. I understood the first time being all Cerberus and stuff. But haven't we earned a little trust this go around?"

"It's not like that." Tali began to explain before I intervened.

"It's a quarian custom. Asking for a Security team means you have nothing to hide. If she hadn't asked for it. The flotilla would have assumed something was wrong and sent double the guard."

"Oh Keelah!" the quarian squealed as she wrapped both arms around me. One of my favorite things about Tali was her over the top gestures. Living in an enviro suit had to be hard. Especially when it came to expressing your self. I would have liked to see other quarians to see if they also had over the top gestures to make up for the shell they had to wear around themselves.

"I'm so glad you're learning all you can. Having you on board almost makes me wish I wasn't going."

We ended are abrupt embrace as Miranda, Shepard, and Garrus were seen walking the hallway toward the bridge for their final good-byes. I knew the old friends would want the last time to themselves so I patted Legion on the shoulder and gave them my last farewell before bowing out.

"Keelah se'lia."

At a distance, I watched the group while leaning against the rail to the CIC down the hallway. When Tali and Legion left out the air lock the party disband. Garrus came up to me afterwards.

"Suit up. The Normandy just picked up a near by distress call."


	7. Chapter 7 Golf

This day wasn't starting well or ending well as the case may be. Life on a ship was always dark. Time was a matter of perception and this planet was day.

My back was against a concrete wall with Garrus to my right. Pebbles of debris falling across my left shoulder as the wall began to decay from bullet holes.

"Tell me again how we got into this situation?"

"Well it started with a distress call."

"Yeah, I understood that much you wise ass."

Garrus popped up and took a couple of shots before continuing.

"The source of the distress call was from an Exogeni employee. This planet is a known Blood pack base. The message states that the employee was working on a top secret project using the Blood Pack Mercenaries as hired protection. That is until the leader of the pack decided the research was worth more than the credits they were being paid to protect it. Now we have to get that information back."

"Are you sure they should get it back? Cerberus has information that they passed on to me that suggests Exogeni has been apart of some questionable projects in the past."

"I know. Either way we have to intercept the data. Can't let it fall into the wrong hands. Once we have it well see what's on it… Did you get all that Jack?"

In the distance we could hear screams as Jack sent a concussive shockwave toward the entrance of the Blood Pack base.

"Yes… And the ways clear now if you two are done chatting."

I holstered my sniper rifle and pulled out both my pistols. I had started carrying my original Hand Cannon with the one I received from the Normandy's Armory. I remembered trying it out in the make shift shooting range Garrus set up in the Cargo hold. Grunt found the idea amusing.

"_Bet you can shoot twice as many targets that way."_

_Well that's the idea isn't it?_

Garrus lead the charge with his assault rifle. I followed closely with Jack bringing up the rear.

The door closed behind Jack as She complained.

"Dame those vorcha regenerate quickly."

Garrus quickly returned my focus towards him. "Echo, hack into the wall terminal over there and point us in the right direction."

I holstered my pistols to free my hands. I went through resent logs and the building schematics. Garrus leaned against the wall as I worked. Sometimes his gaze was so intense I felt as though my work was constantly being scrutinized. However, I liked having him a round. I had met everyone on the Normandy and he was the only one who made me feel normal.

Over the past couple of missions I thought it was strange that he never cleared me as was expected. I know that the execution of my actions on missions was perfect. This was what I was designed for. Which lead me to a strange conclusion, I got the feeling he enjoyed my company. As if the daily routine in the Cargo hold was he one thing he looked forward to. Maybe it was his relationship with Shepard that allowed him to let me fit in well with him. I could be myself. Unfortunately I was also supposed to answer to him which complicated things.

"Looks like the main office is through the lab."

"Good let's go look at some of the research first hand."

-Garrus-

As we traveled down the hallway I couldn't help, but watch Echo. She was everything good about Shepard. His determination, loyalty, combat skills, and mannerisms. Her personality on the other hand was all her own. I felt as thought I may have been abusing my authority. I've never been a good turian. But with Shepard fixated on the reaper problem and spending his free time with Miranda I was starting to miss him. Echo filled the void.

We reached the end of the corridor and I gave the order to spread out. Jack to the left, Echo to the right, while I took point. After assessing the situation I called out to my team.

"Careful, they have the Exogeni scientist as hostages. The one of the krogan is even using one as a shield."

Jack was able to pull the members of the blood pack, separating them from the hostages while. Echo and I took them out the enemy in the air. Heavier krogans were left on the ground. One of them charged my location, but fell to the ground in front of me. I gave a quick smile in Echo's direction and she nodded in return.

Relentlessly Echo advanced the enemy. I struggled to give her cover and keep the team together.

"Pull back Echo. You're leaving a hole in our defense."

Echo seemed to ignore my orders. Instead she pushed on. I watched as Echo cornered the remaining krogan and his meat shield. The human girl he had in his clutches was whimpering as the krogan leader started monologuing.

"Do you think this changes anything? It doesn't other blood pack members will carry on what we've done here. This isn't over. This research will be ours even if you kill me. The Collectors will…"

"Then go ahead and die already."

Echo pulled the trigger without hesitation. The human girl was free as the krogan's limp arms released her. Jack and I took out the last of the vorcha. No civilian casualties. Once the remaining krogan fell, I was able to approach Echo.

"Echo, didn't you hear me? Why didn't you follow orders?"

"If we had left him for last there was a good chance he would have terminated his hostage."

"It was admirable of you, but we could have dealt with that problem as a team. Any number of solutions could have been executed. You didn't have to act on your own. So answer me next time."

"What if I don't want to?"

Her question caught me off guard. "What?"

"What if I don't want to answer to Echo anymore…? I don't like it I never did."

"And what's wrong with it?"

"It's a reminder of everything I hate about my self. I'm nothing but a imitation of the real thing. A secondary Shepard, a repeat, a mimic, a reflection."

Jack snickered. "Wow and I thought I had problems."

"Jack, not now… Echo…"

I placed a talon on her shoulder.

"Echo, if you don't answer to you name you put your team in jeopardy. We depend on you to follow orders just the same as you depend on the other team members to follow orders. You'll answer to Echo and that's that. No more of this crazy identity crisis."

There's no pep talk like a military pep talk. Reluctantly she conceded and took her place back in line. Her face became expressionless. She has withdrawn into her own thoughts again, like the first time we met.

"Lab's though here."

I kept Echo close to me after that. Trying to figure out what had prompted her odd behavior. I didn't really think I'd get an answer for it. That's Echo. One day she would be the ultimate soldier, but for right now it was her own fractured mind that held her back. I could easily clear her for Shepard's team based on mission reports. It was my own selfish reasons that I didn't.

Once we were in the lab Jack started picking up vials and shaking them. Echo sat down at a terminal.

"It looks like Exogeni was using data from an old project about a Thorian. They keep comparing the mind controlling properties to and lab on Virmire studying the effect of indoctrination…? Is any of this making sense to you?"

"Unfortunately too much. Send a copy to EDI and then erase it."

"What about Exogeni?"

"They have their scientists. Unfortunately their project couldn't be saved."

"Yes sir."

Jack then interrupted us with another startling discovery.

"Hey, Vakarian! Check this out."

I looked into a room Jack had opened filled with crouching figures on the floor.

"Thorian creepers."

"Yeah well. There blocking our exit." Jack commented drily.

Echo, EDI can finish that upload we need you here."

It was at that moment they were aware of our presents and began the stand.

I informed my team on our strategy. "Stay together. They like to swarm."

Jack's shockwave cut a clear path through the room. Systematically Echo took to my right as we entered the room firing back to back. We then vaulted some of the room's counters to reload. I glanced at Echo. She seemed unfocused. Spirits she couldn't still be hung up on the name issue. But then again, Shepard was known to be stubborn too. Now was defiantly not the time to talk, however, I couldn't stand to see her unhappy.

"Ut vivimus, sic in aeternum resonamus."

I caught her off guard. I watched her eyebrows form the same vertical crease Shepard's do when puzzled. I didn't wait for a question.

"It's Turian, Ut vivimus, sic in ateternum resonamus."

I vaulted back over the way to continue taking out the creepers. I glanced back slightly to watch Echo follow my example. Once again she took her place at my six.

"What does it mean?"

I began to explain its importance over the sound of guns firing and thorian creeper groans.

"Military motto. What we do in life Echoes in eternity. It's to inspirer soldiers to think about the consequences of their actions. It inspires them to make self sacrificing decisions that will benefit the Hierarchy. To make decisions that others will remember."

At some stage of the skirmish the last target fell and the room was quite. I now faced Echo trying to drive the last point home.

"It's not the name that matters. It's the actions that define you. Leaving the world better than you found it."

What I thought was going to cheer her up didn't. Her eyes drifted to the floor as she spoke.

"That's why everyone loves Shepard so much. No one will care if I do something or even tell the difference. Wont Shepard get the credit?"

I laughed as I took her chin in my talon to bring her face to mine.

"There is so much difference between the two of you I wouldn't know where to begin. Anyone who knows you both would never assume you were the same. "

I heard Jack's footsteps and I turned away from Echo.

"There you guys are. What the hell. Stay together. Oh don't worry the way is clear. I've already smashed the gooey fuckers. We can go… Next time you feel the need to leave why don't you just get a fucking room."

-Crew Deck- Echo-

Once we were back on the Normandy, I opted to keep my gloves on. Over time my skin was beginning to burn. It started out as nothing. Randomly shocking people or inanimate objects, yet now it was becoming painful.

After much needed rest it was time to start another day. I bumped in to Grunt on my way to the hold. The initial jolt of pain caused me to grimace. I know he didn't see, his back was to me.

"Humans are soft. That's what tank imprinting shows. Two fingers deep at the base of the neck."

I straightened my posture a quipped back.

"Krogans are unbalanced. That's what tank imprinting shows. Bulky upper bodies, prone to charging. And if you get a knife under that forehead plate you can take it clean off."

I continued on my way to the Cargo Bay listening to the krogan chuckle from behind me. I couldn't help smirking myself.

When I arrived I noticed that mats lay out on the floor. I figured we would be sparing. I was reluctant to participate in today's session, but I knew I couldn't refuse. I looked to find Garrus and was greeted by Thane.

"Garrus has asked for me to be your sparing partner today."

"Is he even here?"

My answer came from behind me as Garrus entered the room.

"Of course I'm here. Some one has to supervise."

"What, didn't want to fight me yourself? I heard from Mordin that you were one of the best hand to hand specialists on the last turian vessel you served on."

Garrus crossed his arms and shook his head.

"You tell that story once and the next thing you know the entire ship knows… Take your positions."

I stood on the mat opposite Thane. I watched as he made his approach in my direction. His movements were fluid and graceful. I maintained a defensive posture as I allowed him to attack. His attacks were strong. Fighting, however, is generally muscle memory. It's what allows you to react in a fight. When you're learning you generally get the idea of what moves work best for you. You then perfect those motions. Add to the motions to create combos. Each person in that respect has a different style all their own. A signature move. It was easy to pick out Thane's. Thane's flexibility and swift motion gave him a powerful round house kick. His long legs ensured that his target didn't have to be too close. Unfortunately, that style of kick is easily telegraphed to your opponent due to the time it takes to perform the move.

I countered with a front kick. A basic attack, but you know what they say about the basics. The kick landed hard to his chest and knocked him backward. Thane leaned over and started coughing.

My demeanor rapidly changed as I let down my guard. I approached Thane and placed my hand on his back while he continued coughing.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about your Kepler's Syndrome."

Before I could completely spit out the sentence, Thane grabbed my hand from his shoulder and forced it behind my back. I barely kept my balance as I heard Thane's voice from behind me.

"You lost focus Siha. As an assassin I learned to separate my self from my body… So what are you going to do now?

Defiantly I spoke. "You think you have me don't you…? Well remember this."

I dropped to one knee and dropped him to the mat beside me. Thane was forced to release his grip on my wrist. He rolled on the mat almost as soon as he touched it and was once again standing. I was free, but ended up nursing my shoulder for a moment.

Tank imprinting may show me everything I would ever need. However, Garrus was finally getting me to understand it is a poor substitute for actual experience.

I decided to take a change in tactics. I charged him like a krogan. It would have been foolish in real combat. I didn't have the weight required to do any harm. It did close the distance between us and catch my opponent off guard. Ultimately, all I really did was knock Thane off balance and throw myself on top of him.

In the end I was laughing too hard to even achieve an actual hold to end the match. I'm not sure if Thane found it as amusing, but he was smiling. Thane even conceded the match. Garrus on the other hand stood over us.

"Get up and take this seriously you silly pyjak."

Without a word I stood and took my position on the mat. It was Thane who had changed tactics this time.

"I think you should take her. I'll supervise."

-Garrus-

"No, I'm too familiar with Shepard's fighting style. It would feel like having the upper hand."

It was a horrible excuse and I knew it. The whole reason for having Thane here was to keep me from fighting Echo. As time when on I was beginning to get strange looks from some of the Cerberus crew. I figured having an extra crew member around was supposed to dispel any rumors that may have started.

Thane was as convinced as I was of my own poor excuse.

"She is not like Shepard."

Thane stepped of the mat in my direction. I reluctantly took stance on the mat. _This was a bad idea. A really bad idea. _Echo stood opposite to me grinning deviously.

I jabbed right handed in her direction. She didn't block, instead she moved out of the way. I jabbed left handed then right. Once again she moved instead of blocked. The second strike, making her bend her body out of my reach rather than to the side.

When she attacked her kicks were easily blocked. I knew she was probably only testing my defense. Planning her next move. At first the back and forth of our match was playful. Time dragged on and I noticed a change in the intensity. As each of us attacked and defended the next consecutive attack held more heat. When every a new maneuver would fail the determination in her eyes would intensify.

Thane supervised as we entered round after round. I hardly noticed the passage of time when I was with Echo. After blocking several of her take downs one slipped by my defenses. She managed to grab the back of one of my knees knocking me to the ground. She was unsuccessful in pining me afterwards. Trying to hold me down and immobilize my arms. I slung her off of me and I heard her breath hitch as she hit the mat hard knocking the breath from her.

Echo had finally left me the perfect opening to end the match. She struggled as I pinned her down. Her body still squirming beneath me rebelliously. When she finally acknowledged my victory, she was panting out of breath. She smelled like combat, and her sweat caused her skin to stick to my plates. I tried to shake the images from my mind of how completely I had dominated her at this moment. Her eyes looking up at mine in surrender.

I was shaken from my thoughts by Joker.

"Garrus, Are we still checking out the Blue Suns mining facility you gave me the coordinates for?"

I released Echo and composed myself.

"Yes, Once Shepard's away team returns we should have time to check it out. Go ahead and set a course, we'll try to be there before 1100.

"Yeah… it's 1400. Our ETA is 15 minutes. Just thought you wanted to know. Joker out."

I turned to Thane in shock of the loss of time.

"Why didn't you end the match earlier?"

"There was no clear winner and you two seemed to be enjoying the time?"

I ran a talon over my fringe as I looked him over. Spirits, I think the drell was trying to act smug.

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had writer's block. I knew what had to be here for future chapters I just didn't know how to write it. Secondly, my English Teacher sister decided I needed a refresher on how to use comas, and when it's appropriate to start sentences with conjunctions. I trying to do better. I really am. **

**Side Note: I normally don't put song lyrics on my stories. Mostly because I have an eclectic taste in music. But I think it's cool when other people do it so… This is the song I heard on the radio that helped me break my writer's block. **

These are some inserts from OneRepublic: Secrets Lyrics:

Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'm 'a tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that delight those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/o/one_republic/#share


	8. Chapter 8 Hotel

-Echo-

The shuttle door opened. I stepped out and before my boots hit the ground there was a moment of weightlessness due to low gravity. I could hear my breathing resonate within my helmet. Garrus Vakarian's voice could be heard through the com channel as he issued his orders.

"There's the door to the facility. Echo, Jacob follow in behind me."

The doors to the Blue Suns mining facility closed behind us. Normal air pressure filled the building and we removed out breathing apparatuses. It was eerily quite in the base.

I looked back and forth between my comrades. It looked as thought we were all thinking the same thing, however, it was Jacob who said it.

"Something's wrong. It's too quite in here. Where are all the people? And why were there no outside defenses?"

I tried to think of reasons. "Slavers?"

Garrus answered. "No… Look over there."

Jacob and I turned in the direction we were told to look. I didn't know what I was looking at. I did get the sense that it was something to worry about. Garrus turned to me.

"Your people call them _Dragon's teeth_."

Jacob continued, "So if everyone here was turned into husks, where are they now."

Garrus readied his assault rifle. "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll run into them as we make our way towards their dig site. It looks like the miners stumbled onto them as if they were a trap. We're here for whatever it is supposed to be protecting."

We pressed on through the complex and into the mine. The rocky area of the planet was dimly lit. I felt like eyes were watching us. Occasionally I thought I had seen a person stumbling in the dark spots.

"What exactly should I be prepared for?"

I looked at Garrus as I spoke hoping for more intel.

Garrus lowered his voice to answer.

"Normandy intercepted information that the Blue Suns were here to make off with a local discovery the mining facility made. They were vague on the exact details of the item so I figured it had to be important. Now with the evidence of Reaper technology here, I know it is."

We were interrupted by the sound of a hoarse moan. Jacob turned and fired.

"There they are."

I saw them for the first time. Soleless zombies covered in circuitry. In a moment they were surrounding us. They crawled out of dark holes in large numbers that seemed to swarm. They almost glowed with a blue hue. When they got to their feet they hunched over while they ran. I grabbed both of my pistols and began firing.

The few that stood in my view when down no problem. Firing systematically right then left. I emptied my first pistol then looked for cover. The Husks were on all sides and quickly closing the distance. I had no choice without a free hand to reload I dropped the pistol to change tactics. I reached for a new thermal clip as I fired my last shot from my remaining Hand Cannon.

I wasn't quick enough. One of the Husks from behind grabbed my shoulder. The sting of its grasped caused me to drop the thermal clip. I shook off the unnatural creatures, and darted to a clear area. I took a moment to search the immediate area for my team. Things happened so quickly I lost sight of them.

I punched the next husk that entered my personal space. When it hit the ground I switched my weapons. I turned to the upcoming hoard and aimed a shotgun. With one blast I watched the abominations fall apart into a blue mush.

The shotguns kickback was brutal, but it was worth it. I could see why Grunt liked the M-22 Eviscerator and hoped he didn't miss it right now. A part of me giggled at the carnage as I forced my way back to the last known location of my team.

The husk population dwindled which was unfortunate. I wanted more. I had been so frustrated and angry lately. No real reason for it. However, I wasn't going to talk to Miss Chambers about it. I figured it would work it's self out. I was right. All I needed was to mercilessly brutalize the semi-dead. As I let my fun go on, I let them get closer just so I could pistol whip them.

I screamed out as I struck the last one to the ground. I waited for it to get back up. My attention was redirected when I heard Garrus state, "All targets down."

He looked at me blankly for a moment before Jacob chimed in.

"Whoa… was that krogan blood rage?"

"No. She's not krogan."

"Well… is that Grunt's shotgun."

"Yeah." I answered as I put the weapon away.

Jacob shook his head in amusement. Garrus on the other hand had already gotten back to work. He searched the battle ground looking for what the husks were down here to protect.

"It looks like they already moved it to be shipped. Let's go."

We pushed forward to an area used for shipping. Ordered to spread out and search for anything unusual. On the far end of the storage room I found a tall pillar. On closer inspection it seemed to be on. Green light pulsing through its dark electronics and at its base symbols of a strange language on what looked to be a control panel.

"I think I found something." I yelled out.

I was captivated by the foreign artifact. I had nothing in my tank imprinting that even resembled it. I raised my hand reached out to it. The electric impulses reached back. Small sparks crossed the distance like a synapse connecting the alien technology to my fingertips.

In the blink of an eye it felt like I was transported. I stood on a strange planet. Green as far as I could see and sky like a purple haze. Three moons in the west with the faint glimmer of dawn rising in the east. In my hand and odd artifact covered in the strange symbols that marked device I'd found. All the while brief flashes of an unknown alien race fled in terror. Different planet filled with chaos and death all around me. Tall buildings of an advanced civilization lined the streets. I stood unable to move like a helpless child in the street, waiting for a parent to rescue me. Swarms of insects freezing everyone in place. Picture after picture like remember this reminding me of tank imprinting except with emotions of fear and helplessness. Then the sky darkened. All that was left was the herald of their doom. My heart felt as thought it stopped beating for a brief moment as the darkness engulfed every happiness in the world. I knew in the forefront of my mind I was face to face with a Reaper.

I gasped for air realizing in that instance I was back in reality. I was back at the mining facility on the ground. My knees were bend and my arms behind me as I instinctually tried to flee, backpedaling away from the device.

Jacob knelt beside me.

"Hey, hey, hey… are you okay."

The vision still lingered on my mind, repeating over and over. I looked around to find Garrus. When I found him he came to kneel opposite to Jacob. I immediately wrapped my arms around him and buried my face to his neck. Almost as I did I cursed my self for being so weak, but I also didn't care. I knew I was safe.

-Garrus-

I knew they had to uncover something important. Something they didn't want to risk being exposed. While I was searching the Blue Sun's mining facility I found supplies, weapons, and even a shipment of red sand. Nothing out of the ordinary. It was then that I heard Echo call out.

"I think I found something."

I made my way in her direction as did Jacob. Jacob gawked, "A prothean beacon. Just like the one from Eden Prime."

I nodded in agreement as he continued.

"Do you think it still works? Ya know for something that considered really rare we seem to run into a lot of them."

"That's because we're out looking for them."

He seemed to respect that answer so I haled the Normandy.

"Joker…" I stopped short in the transition when I saw Echo. Jacob saw it too.

"What is she doing?"

"Echo, don't touch that!"

I yelled, but it was too late. I watched Echo's body rise into the air arms open face upward. I had seen Shepard do the same when he used the prothean beacon on Virmire. I knew that Echo had activated it. I ran passed Jacob to where Echo was, Jacob pulling me back as I got close.

"Whoa…Vakarian. What do you think you're doing? She's already activated it. Don't touch her."

Jacob was right. I couldn't do anything for her right now except watch as I wondered what horrify vision the protheans had programmed into this beacon. I thought back to John telling me some of what he saw, and how some nights the visions would haunt him. I cursed my self for failing her. This was my fault I should have been able to protect her.

The beacon released her and she fell to the ground like a doll. Echo was still conscious. Fear rampant on her face. Jacob asked if she was okay instead of answering she turned and flung herself at me. I held her in my arms for a moment. I tried to listen to her. She was silent, no crying, and no whimpering. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her as if she was injured.

"Back to the shuttle."

"What about the beacon."

"Echo comes first."

The shuttle ride to the Normandy was quite. I sat in front of Echo watching her. She still hadn't said a word, even now her eyes moved back and forth recalling information. I couldn't help think that she was reliving the prothean vision over and over.

-Conference Room-

I dropped Echo off at the med bay. I was hesitant to leave her, but I know how badly Shepard wanted to be briefed in person about this mission. The doors opened and Shepard stood on the opposite side of the room. He wasn't alone like I had thought he would be. Thane stood leaning against one of the walls. Shepard started.

"I heard you came across a prothean beacon. What happened?"

"It was my fault. Echo found it. I wasn't able to warn her in time. She activated it."

"Where is she now?"

"I took her to the med bay. She hasn't said a word since it happened… I think you should go and talk to her."

"Why me?"

"You her commander. You also know what it's like to have that type of information in your head. And she's yours do you need another reason, I'm sure I could find one."

"No, that will be enough."

"I don't get it Shepard, it's almost like you go out of your way to avoid her. She's lost. Lately she has been aggressive, acting out, confused. I think she's just trying to find where she fits into this crew and I believe the best example for her is you."

"I don't have time to deal with her personal problems. If it's a behavior thing you may want to ask Kelly about it."

"Like hell! Spirits, Shepard! You've dealt with everyone's personal problems on this ship. Kasumi's Lover, Tali's father, Miranda's sister, Samara's daughter, Thane's son, Grunt's aggression and helped me track down Sidonis, It seems like the only personal problems you don't want to deal with is your own.

I know I had taken it too far, but he needed to hear it. I could see Shepard anger for a moment while he pushed it back under control. He spoke with his same cool confidence I'd seen him charm so many with.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do with her. I was orphaned on earth. No family. Parents I barely remember. I don't have the best example on what to do. I survived by being in a gang. When I'm with her I don't know what to say. The only thing I can think of is to apologize. I'm sorry she's me… I didn't ask for this."

"Neither did she."

Thane had been silent unaffected by out conversation up until now. He shifted in place and look as thought he had something to say. The room was quite and I looked to him in hopes of giving him the opportunity. Finally he took it.

"She is here none the less. There in no need to regret the decision even if you had no say in it. She could be good for you. I regret many things, but not my son. "

Shepard sighed before continuing, "You've got it all wrong. I don't regret her. I regret what Cerberus has done to her. She deserves better. I just wish she wasn't here now. I wish I could put her up on a shelf for safe keeping and come get her when I was ready and the Reapers were gone. She deserves that much even if it's all I can give her. A galaxy without Reapers… Doesn't she?"

Thane seemed to smile as he answered Shepard's question.

"I tried that, remember? I placed Kolyat with his aunt and uncle so that I could go after Irikah's killers. You can place her in a safe place until you're ready, but that won't protect her from time. I lost so much time with Kolyat. Don't send Echo away. She is fierce in wrath and a tenacious protector. She will serve you well."

"Thinking about it just makes me angry. Can you imagine what would have happened if I didn't survive? She would have inherited all this. Cerberus would have given her the ship and expected her to finish what I started. She would have had no one."

I interrupted his thoughts, "That's not true. She would have been given the same dossiers and have the same crew."

Shepard smiled as he continued, "Really, I doubt the time line would have been the same if she's here now. She may not have met Tali on Freedom's Progress and if she had Tali wouldn't have treated her like she treated me. Especially if she showed up in a Cerberus uniform. I love Miranda, but when we met she was completely loyal to Cerberus. Echo would have been the same way. Looking to Miranda for guidance. And what about you and Thane. Both of you were ready to die on your last missons before I stepped in. Would you have followed Echo?"

Thane answered first, "Yes. I had no presumptions about you when we met. I would have listened to her proposal same as you. She is a lot like you. She has quickly made friends of the team. And I believe she would not have followed Cerberus as loyally as you feared. If you remember when you brought her aboard she already disliked them having just escaped a facility.

As Thane spoke I was lost in my own thought. If Echo had rescued me from Omega in John's place… I thought back to first meting Echo. I already noticed her likeness to him. That would have kept me from shooting her. Then when she turned on the other Mercenaries she would have earned more of my attention. I went over the events in my mind replacing John with Echo. If she had gotten me out of there instead of him I would have thought her a goddess. I know she could have. I have seen her use the same skills as John on our missions. After something like that I would have followed her anywhere. I still would."

Shepard tuned to me expecting my answer. I kept it simple. "Yes."

"Maybe you two are right. That still doesn't fix the problem on hand. Joker, set a course for Hagalaz. We need to pick up Liara. She helped me figure out the prothean messages from prior beacons and she still has the cipher. I'll need her to help Echo."

"I, I Commander."

"Dismissed."

-Medical Bay-

I had been in the Med Bay for hours. The doctor looked me over and said everything looked fine. I know there was nothing physically wrong with me. Earlier Jack came in and sat with me. She told me, "I can't stand looking at you peer out the window into the mess hall. It freaks me out."

I didn't question why. I didn't say anything. I just kept going over the information burned into my mind. Eventually she left.

The vision was different from tank imprinting, but similar. I know there had to be a message in it. I knew it was important somehow.

I sat with my knees to my chest at the head of one of the med bay cots, back against the wall. My attention refocused on the doors of the med bay when and asari walked in. I didn't recognize her as part of the crew. She was an elegant blue and looked younger than Samara. That didn't stop her from being possibly hundreds of my life times older than me as asari go.

She approached me cautiously like I were a wild animal. When she got to the edge of the bed, she spoke.

"I'm Dr. Liara T'Soni. I'm a friend of your fathers."

I made no answer so she continued.

"I understand that you came in contact with a prothean beacon. I helped your father decipher his visions and he called me to help you."

She had my attention now.

"Shepard… He has visions like this?"

"Yes. He has seen three messages from the protheans. One on Eden Prime, one on Virmire, and one in another Blue Suns Smuggling base. On Feros, he came in contact with a Cipher. It was given to him by an asari to help him think like a prothean. I'm a prothean expert and I'd like to create a neural link to see the vision. Try and figure out what it means."

"I understand. Go ahead."

I let down my guard as I moved closer to Liara. She faced me and her eyes met mine. I was beginning to think all asari were visions of beauty. Her eyes looked like two endless sapphire pools filled with clear water. She placed her hands on either side of my face.

"You look just like your father, but…"

"I know I have my mother's eyes."

"Now relax... Breath deep... Embrace Eternity."

Her eyes blackened and I instantly felt her in my mind. I wanted her out. I tried to relax as she told me knowing that this would give me the answers I wanted. I though directly about the vision. Focusing on the pictures, emotions, and sounds. After a moment the connection was broken and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

She smiled at me. Her eyes now unwillingly showing how tired she was.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Forming a neural link takes a lot of energy. Especially with a human. Human minds constantly resist as part of their nature. And you have an exceptionally strong mind. That's good though. A lesser mind would have gone crazy with these visions."

She smiled widely as she continued.

"That's something you two share. I knew that any daughter of Shepard's would be strong."

She stood and when she did she swayed in place. I reached up to grab her and yelled for Dr. Chakwas. Dr. Chakwas took her by the arm and walked her to a cot.

"Liara go ahead and lie down. When you've rested I'll alert Shepard so you can let him know what's going on. And you, Echo. If your feeling better why don't you go get something to eat."

I complied with a nod and as I headed out the door. I heard Liara call after me.

"Be good, Little Wing. Try to stay out of trouble."

**Author Note: I just want to thank everyone who is reading this story and all who have reviewed. You've really kept my idea alive. Also I'm sorry I haven't been updating twice a week like before. I hope you understand it's because of holidays and deer season. I will try and keep the chapters coming! Thank you all!**


	9. Chapter 9 India

-Garrus-

Echo wasn't her self lately. I figured a game would be the right thing to lift her spirits. I had decided to put together a sniping game of teams. It would give other crew members an opportunity to keep their skills sharp and keep them occupied. Shepard had put a hold on off shore activities at the moment while Liara was on board. And nothing says cabin fever like a ship full of occupants with nowhere to go.

I had already been given clearance to go to a near by planet. I had scoped out an area that had a ghost town. Buildings with no inhabitants to get in the way. The sniper rifles we would use were modified paint ball guns. It was an earth thing. The high power guns were electrically operated. Probably used for combat training purposes.

I had already spoken to Thane and he was on board. To make sure we had enough players for two on two I would have to convince Zaeed to play. Not that it would be difficult, but depended upon his mood it could be unpleasant.

I entered through the doors of the starboard cargo hold. Zaeed had made this area his personal space.

"Zaeed, would you like to participate in teams two on two sniper challenge?"

"Now why would I want to do that?"

_Great. It was going to be unpleasant_.

"Several reasons why you'd want to. Gets you off the ship. It's something to do. And it will keep your skills sharp."

"I don't need any help keeping my skills sharp."

"Of course you don't."

Zaeed leaned against the far wall as I spoke to him. He gaze practically staring off into space. A moment later he focuses on me one side of his mouth slightly curls.

"I take it your doing all this for the little Shepard?"

I didn't have to think of an answer I immediately responded with out hesitation, "Well I thought it would be good for everyone."

"How long did you practice that response in a mirror?"

I crossed my arms and stood my ground. "I don't know what you mean by that."

The Blue Suns veteran started to chuckle. "I'm sure you don't. You only spend just about every second with her. Afraid if you clear her she'll no longer have a reason to talk to you. Afraid she won't look twice at an old scared up turian. Nice isn't it. Shepard influenced your life and now you have your own Shepard to manipulate. Just what have you been instructing that girl to do? All that time alone."

"I don't like what you might be inferring?"

"Truth hurts don't it?"

Massoni lifted his chin quite pleased with him self. Then he proceeded to dig a little deeper.

"I know why you keep her so close. A broken down failure like you isn't pretty enough to seduce a women now. But why would you need to when you have one following your every order. So tell me the truth how much time have you spent teaching that girl how to suck turian cock?"

I turned to leave. He was in no mood to be reasoned with, best to just leave him alone.

"I take it your not interested."

"Oh, I don't know about that. The little Shepard's got a nice body on her."

"I meant the game."

I knew Massoni was just looking to start some trouble. I wouldn't let him get to me. After taking care of Santiago it seemed Zaeed had no where to direct his revenge. After twenty years it was what he was best at. Now it seemed like anyone who created even a slight against him would suffer. I didn't recall doing anything to upset him. But that would stop him from turning me into a scapegoat. For all I know someone could have cut in line at a meal.

Even thought I knew he wasn't particularly angry at me it still didn't stop his comments from hitting close enough to sting.

-Captain's Quarters-

Commander Shepard sat worked on his terminal and waiting for a visit from an old comrade. Dr. Liara T'Soni walked in. Shepard rose and gestured with his hand to accompany her to the couches.

"Feeling better Liara?"

"Yes, Shepard. Well rested."

"Good."

John Shepard poured two drinks and offered one to Liara. Liara took it as she sat down.

"Tell me what you have then."

"This goes way back. Do you remember Vigil on Ilos?"

"Yes."

Shepard sat across from the Doctor and sipped his own drink.

"When the surviving protheans woke from the cryo sleep there were too few to recolonize the planet. The survivors opted to leave Ilos through the conduit. Once they were on the Citadel they reprogrammed the keepers so that when the next cycle came they wouldn't activate the relay bringing the reapers here."

"I know that was why Saren was being used as Sovereigns agent to activate the Citadel Relay manually."

"Well not much is known about the protheans after that. It's obvious that they succeeded in stopping the keepers cycle. And they also created the beacons to communicate a warning with the remaining life in the galaxy in hopes of stopping the reapers entirely."

Liara took another sip of her drink.

"Echo's vision has hopeful information in it. I think it actually shows a device made by the protheans that will help defeat the reapers. I once read about something like it in my research… Something about the key to ragnarok. Or a better translation would be _key to destruction_. I went over the information again. I believe the prothean artifact is an actual key instead of a weapon. I still don't know were to find it or what it goes to."

"Echo's vision didn't show a location?"

"It did. I'm just unfamiliar with it. It doesn't have prothean ruins on it; I doubt it was a colonized prothean planet. But I do have a lead that might help you."

"And…"

"If the protheans were able to communicate with the keepers in order to stop their cycle it may be possible that they left information with them. They probably realized that another race would find the Citadel and that the keepers would be there to greet them as they had for million upon millions of cycles. The keepers may have the answers were looking for lock away in their memory banks."

"No one has been able to study the keepers. When samples are taken they self destruct. The Citadel has prohibited interfering with them remember?"

"Yes, I know. However, the works already been done. Do you remember the salarian and the volus scientists that had you use that scanner?"

"Chorban and Jahleed? Yeah! Do you think you could get a hold of that research to help us?"

Liara almost laughed out loud before the answered, "Who do you think I am. Of course I can get it. I am an information broker after all."

"Good, if you need some extra help going over the information Mordin is available. Is there anything else I can do for you while your aboard the Normandy."

"No. Not really John. Although I do love your visits. I'm sorry that Tali is no longer here. I will head down to the Crew deck and see Garrus though. I hear he's the one to talk to if I wanted to ask about Echo."

"What about Echo?"

"Nothing. She's beautiful, strong and fascinating. You should be proud."

-Crew Deck-

While the blue doctor was aboard the Normandy everything seemed to be put on hold. I decided to run in the Cargo bay to occupy some time. Once I had finished my work out I cleaned up and looked around the Crew Deck. I went to Gardner and grabbed a snack. Vakarian's door was shut and locked. Every one in the scullery was otherwise else engaged in conversation so I opted to sit opposite Kelly Chambers. She was always happy to be included in conversation.

I prompted as I sat down. "What's Vakarian up to?"

She answered listlessly, "Oh, umm he's just in there with Dr. T'Soni."

_Dr. T'Soni? The asari doctor_. "How long?"

"I don't know. Maybe an hour or more. It's perfectly naturally for to friends to want to catch up."

"They have history."

"Yeah. Dr. T'Soni was apart of the first Normandy's crew."

I was silent after her last remark. I had nothing else to say. However, the longer I sat there in silence the angrier I became. I took my aggression out on the tray of food. Picking at it and pushing things around. It was then that the physiologist in front of me noticed my actions and perked up.

"Is something the matter?"

"No I'm fine." Unfortunately my words came out more sternly than I anticipated practically broadcasting my emotions. It was then that the strawberry blond in front of me gently smiled.

"Look, Echo, you don't have to worry about those two. If anyone should be upset it should be Miranda. Dr. T'Soni is Shepard's ex lover. And Officer Vakarian has never shown interest in asari. His preference is strictly turian."

My eyes must have widened like saucers. I slowly tried to wrap my mind around what Miss Chambers was telling me. After a moment I didn't even want to think about what she had said. My face felt hot and the frustrations I had worked off earlier from my run were starting to grow. It was Jack who intervened. She pulled Miss Chambers away from the table.

"Kelly, your needed on the CIC deck."

"Why?" Chambers inquired as Jack yanked her from her seat.

"Because you're in the fucking way here."

Jack dragged Miss Chambers toward the direction of the elevators. I hated to admit I was thankful for the save. If Jack could so easily read my expressions I wondered how many other crew members I would need to avoid. I pushed my tray away and put my forehead and elbows on the table with my arms crossed over my head. I still couldn't shake off my confusion as to why she would have said what she had or the fact that I was bothered by it.

I heard someone sit across from me, but didn't look. I then heard Miranda's voice.

"How are you doing?"

I looked up from the corner of my eye in time to back away from the table and out of Miranda's reach.

"Don't touch me."

I said it softly like a request. My hands folded in my lap sill avoiding eye contact.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know."

It was the truth. I didn't really know. I felt overwhelmed, confused, frustrated, and upset. Upset about my time with Garrus Vakarian being replaced with him seeing a beautiful asari. There were no current missions out to distract my unrest. On top of that my skin burned with touch. I felt the best thing to do was change course, switch the focus from me.

"How are you? I heard that Dr. T'Soni has been spending a lot of time alone with Shepard in his quarters."

Miranda didn't seem upset as intended. She calmly answered, "The doctor is a friend of Shepard's. They may have passed history, but you can't have a relationship without trust. She has been brought here to help with our current mission."

Her answer seemed like it may have been rehearsed. I watched her eyes dart toward Vakarian's office, then back to me. I didn't hear the door open, but I instinctively glanced over my shoulder to see if anyone was coming out. No one emerged. I looked back at Miranda. With a worried look in her eye she reached across the table and touched my arm.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I couldn't stop myself the pain shot through me. I retracted and then reacted as if to push her away. When I did it felt as if I pushed a great wave from my body. My once tingling skin electrified in a blue glow. Miranda was thrown back and every tray left on the table was thrown to the air. It happened quickly. When the chaos was over I knew I should have been embarrassed. Literally turning the mess hall into its name sake. Trays, Food, and Miranda on the ground. Miranda looking at me with a sense of awe and fear. Countless eyes staring at me in silence. But I wasn't. I felt more at peace. Pent up stress and rage magically gone from my fingertips. My muscles that once ached were now relaxed. In that silence I felt only calm.

Miranda stood once the whispers began. She took me by the arm and to my surprise I felt no pain. No burning. Hastily she led me to the med bay. Dr. Chakwas greeted us at the door.

"I saw everything through the window."

I was sat on an exam table. The doctor started to work. It didn't take long for a diagnosis. Chakwas spoke directly to Miranda as she held my hand.

"My suspicions are confirmed. That was a biotic push."

"Do you think Cerberus planed on giving her biotics or that this is a latent response from using my DNA?"

"It's not like I have any medical history for her, but it seems that she has some of your biotic ability. It could easily be controlled with an L5 implant."

I immediately flashed back to my tank. The thoughts of going to sleep again. Having someone hook something up to my brain panicked me.

"NO! I don't want it. You can't make me."

I struggled free from Miranda's hold. Dr. Chakwas spoke to calm me down.

"It's alright Echo. We won't make you do something you don't want to."

Miranda seemed surprised by her answer and promptly pulled the doctor across the room. She spoke softly, but I could still here.

"She needs the implant if she wants to reach her full potential. Shouldn't you be trying to talk her into it?"

"I know. Although we can't force her to do something she doesn't want to. If we do were no better than the Cerberus project that created her. She would leave us."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well if she was a child I would suggest enrolling her in the Grissom Academy for biotics. But she's too old for that now and to highly trained for… what she does. However, I think that with some meditation she could learn to live with it. It might take years to train her to use it, but she would be able to avoid build ups."

After a pause the doctor continued, "I'll let Gardner know to increase her calories. You may want to pass this information to Garrus. Samara will have to set some time aside for the girl as well."

Miranda nodded. I interrupted, "I'm not going. I don't want to. You can't make me do anything." I then quickly took my leave.

-Medical Bay-

Miranda went to catch up to Echo as she stubbornly stomped off, but Dr. Chakwas held her back.

"It's okay. Let her go for now, Ms Lawson. She's just being a teenager."

"I thought she was too old for that."

"Normal humans would be out of puberty way before age 20. But, Echo isn't most humans. I compared the scan I did to the earlier one when she was here from her last mission."

"And?"

"Her system is slowly becoming flooded with hormones. I'd say it's normal for her to feel angry, upset, and just unreasonable for no good reason right now. My advice, I think everyone should just stay out of her way until she starts a cycle."

Dr. Chakwas turned to put her medical tools back in their proper place. As she worked she started to giggle to her self. Miranda turned to her before leaving.

"What is it doctor?"

"It feels like only yesterday our little Grunt was trying to destroy the hold."

-Engineering Deck-

I rushed out of the med bay and headed toward the elevator. Some of the crew were in the mess cleaning up after my incident. I didn't look at them. I wanted to be alone. Finding a place to be alone on a ship is almost imposable. There seems to be someone just about everywhere. I went to Jack's hold and sat on the table. She was no where to be seen. But that didn't last.

I heard Jack coming down the stairs. When she came into my view I saw that she was beaming from ear to ear.

"I saw what you did to the mess hall."

"Great."

As she came near she spoke again.

"I know what you need."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

Jack then pulled several data pads out from under her cot along with some magazines. When she found what she was looking for she turned to me again.

"Here it is."

"What is it…? Fornax?"


	10. Chapter 10 Juliet

-Vakarian's Office-

I walked into Vakarian's office. I walked over to the desk and sat down on it. I leaned my body over the desk to gain a better view of his terminal while he worked.

"Picking up bad habits from the rest of the crew I see."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. Only when it interferes with what needs to be done. Of course from what I've heard that's not all you've picked up lately."

When he spoke it was playful. Less formal from how he used to speak to me in the beginning. I like the sound the flanging effect when he spoke. As the only turian I knew it set him apart from the rest of the crew. I was worried that from our close proximity he may pick up on the effect it had on me. I stood up from the desk before inquiring more.

"So what have you heard?"

"The incident in the mess hall."

"Oh… That. That cant' really be considering it my fault."

"Yes. You're right. Although I've spoken to Samara and she has agreed to see you right now. Go on to the Starboard Observation room. She'll be there to greet you."

"And if I refuse…?"

Once again his demeanor returned to that of my superior. I really shouldn't have pressed my luck. I don't know what I had planned on accomplishing by questioning my orders. I guess all I really wanted was to have something on the ship under my control.

"You will go or you're off the ground team. Your biotics have to be dealt with. What if you have an unexpected incident on a mission? By not taking this seriously you're putting yourself and others in danger."

His fasad changed once more. This time he seemed frustrated.

"Come one Echo. How many times do we have to go over things like this? Just go and get it done. I have a surprise for you later."

"Yes Sir."

-Starboard Observation-

I was usually more content to pass my time in the port observation room. Kasumi and I would watch movies or sneak around the ship in the ducts. I sighed before opening the door. I was reluctant to go in. It's not like I had a problem with Samara, it was more of a generational gap that spanned the reach of centuries. From observations however, she seemed to get along with the commander very well. Maybe I might have the same luck if I actually tried to have a conversation with her.

When I walked in she stopped her mediation. The blue light faded from her and she stood and turned to me.

"I'm glad you took the time to come. I had heard you were wary."

I said nothing. She motioned for me to accompany her further into the room. Then once again she sat on the floor and I sat facing her.

I turned to my right and glanced out at the inky black void littered with small specks of flaming gas. She on the other hand was looking at me. After noticing her stare I asked, "Where do we start?"

"You are doing great already. That's why I choose this room. It helps calm your mind to stare out at the abyss. When you are ready close your eyes and concentrate on calm thoughts."

"And here I thought you were going to say clear your mind?"

"It is impossible to clear your mind of all thought. Even subconsciously your brain in giving signals to you heart to beat and you lungs to exchange your breathe."

Yeah why not. I closed my eyes. She was right. You can't completely shut off your brain. My mind is filled with thought. At first it was chaos. What did I have for breakfast? What movie would Kasumi make me watch next? Was Tali ever coming back? If I traveled through the vents all the time would Miss Chambers ever find me? Would Miranda scold me for it if she caught me? Finally my busy mind got the better of me.

I opened my eyes slowly to look at the asari in front of me. She lit up with the glow of her biotics around her amplifying her azure skin. Would I look as beautiful glowing?

The corners of her mouth turned up as if she knew I was watching her. When her lips parted I was able to see her porcelain teeth. When she opened her eyes she looked at me with what seemed like a hint of melancholy.

"You remind me of my daughter."

I was taken aback by the statement. I had gotten passed Cerberus's encryption and read about some of the older missions of the Normandy crew. Generally onces about family peaked my interest. I was disheartened by once mission in particular. Mornith.

The mission report seemed bias. I was frustrated by the lack of information pertaining to Mornith. All I seemed to know was that she was born to be a killer and that she did kill very well. And that was why her own mother sought her out. I wish I could have met her. Talked to her. Learned about her side. I always figured, like me she was born to it without any other options. Run for your freedom or let them place you in a cage. The Normandy was my cage. A gilded cage, but a cage nonetheless. I guess that's why I feel like I can't control anything.

I didn't want to discuss my opinion on the matter so I closed my eyes again tightly to avoid more conversation. My mind returned to its isolation. Think calm. I thought about a memory.

Mindoir. It was lovely. Green and lush. It wasn't my memory. Through the eyes of a small girl I picked flowers. Pink and yellow. I could see farmers managing their terraces; a timeless farming formation for rocky land that enables the crops to get more light. The sun was setting and it was time to go home. Father scoops me up in his arms before we enter the door to a small building where a mother is laying out dinner. As we take our seats the explosions start. Mother and Father jump up from the table. Mother picks me up while father grabs a weapon. I hear her voice as if she is speaking to me.

"Talitha, stay here. Stay hidden. Don't come out no matter what."

Peeking through the cracks in the wall we can still see everything. We see the strange aliens bust through the door. Father isn't a warrior. He is quickly subdued and then shot with what appears to be chemical rounds. He glows green for a moment. His form then looses it's shape as he starts to shrink slowly becoming a puddle on the floor. Mother screams. She is shot next. Once again the same reaction. The glowing the shrinking the melting. In her last moments she unknowingly betrays us. Glancing over to the hidden compartment only Talitha was small enough to fit in.

The raiders noticed, but the six year old girl doesn't understand what's going on. They make their way over to us. Our heart beat growing louder in our ears. As the door opens a shot of adrenaline fills our system and fight or flight kicks in. Small enough to escape their grasp we slip by and out the door.

It's dark. The sun has set by now. The area is still bright lit up by the burning fire from earlier explosions. The sounds of people screaming fill the air. The site of carnage has become overwhelming and we freeze in place. A batarian approaches from behind and places a collar on us. We are forced in to a container with other from the farms. Beset we start to cry. And they beat us.

I though of pain from one of the electric prods forces me back to reality. There is no pain. Just another reminder the memory is not mine. If the memory had been mine I would have smelled the burning flesh, felt the heat from the fire, and the warm tears running down my cheeks. No, this never happened to me. It plays out like a movie I'm unable to alter. It did happen to someone else. It wasn't my memory, but I had to live with it.

Samara now looked at me apprehension written on her face.

"I take it the memory you chose turned for the worse?"

"It happens."

"That is the difficulty that accompanies our line of work."

I wasn't anxious to return to the solitude of my mind at the moment having just woken from a bad dream. So I asked, "Do you ever think about Morinth here?"

"I do. She was the smartest and braves of my daughters."

"Is that why I remind you of her?"

Samara seemed almost to laugh.

"You are smart and brave, but nothing like her. You remind me of Falere. She was young when I last spoke to her. Barely forty-two. She was inquisitive, tenacious, and upset about my decision to take the oath."

The small smile that had graced Samara's lips earlier was back.

"She is also like you in age. Although considerably older she is on the verge of entering the matron stage as well."

"I heard that Ardat-yaksi is a genetic condition. Do your other daughters have it?"

"Unfortunately yes. That is why they are living comfortably in a far way fortress."

"I hope for their sakes that their cage is a gilded one."

I didn't mean to make her anxious. I changed topics.

"When exactly are you going to teach me to focus my boitics?"

"When you learn to be serene."

I closed my eyes. New tactic. I'll try one of my memories. As Samara and I sat in silence I listened to the Normandy's unique buzz. I thought back to laying on the table in Jack's hold. Enjoying the afterglow of our newly found friendship. I thought about my unofficial big brother Grunt and his unique way of taunting me. Kasumi and her romance movies. Especially the way some times she isn't watching them with me, but instead her eyes are far off somewhere looking at passed memories on her secret playlist. The way Tali hugged me when she left. A small gesture, but a concrete way of saying your accepted, and Garrus

My friend. My best friend? It was true he was John Shepard's best friend, but had he also become mine. I enjoyed my time with him even when we were being bombarded with bullets. A part of me had hoped he enjoyed my company. And then there was the Blue Sun's mining facility where I threw myself in his arms. At the time it was an impulse, however, I liked thinking back to that moment. I'm a girl right. Even if I'm a soldier a girl likes to be cared for from time to time. Vakarian's sort of a guy. He's not exactly human, but what does that matter. Furthermore, he could have put me down sooner or worse, have passed me off to Jacob. But he didn't. He comforted me. I had relived the scenario over and over in my mind until I began to read too much into the event. I started to see things that weren't there.

Then there was what Miss Chambers said that brought me back to reality. Maybe that's why I was angry because it verified we were just friends. We were soldiers. I need to be logical about this. Vakarian is turian. He will always be my friend. He will never care for me as I care for him.

It was that last bitter thought that brought me back to reality.

"Echo, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You seemed to have been on to something there. You were meditating serenely for a good while. If I were you I would try to hold on to that memory. You've made a lot of progress in one day. If you need to run on I understand. I look forward to having you back here when your ready."

I was finally free to head out on Garrus's planed trip. I knew what it was already. I hopped he wouldn't mind if I didn't act surprised.

One the way to the shuttle I bumped shoulders with Kasumi. Her hood was pulled down to hide her eyes. Her smile on the other hand was anything but demure. In that brief moment I asked, "It is done?"

"Yes. Have fun storming the castle."

True Kasumi fashion. I knew she was the right person to ask for this job. And she did it all and even added a movie quote from a vid she had recently showed me.

-Cargo Bay-

Thane and I were waiting in the cargo bay when Echo arrived. I wanted everyone there when I explained the rules.

"These guns are high powered. The pellets mark where the target hit so there is not doubt as to if the shot landed. Obviously no head shots these things still hurt. Helmets and armor is to be wore for protect against injury, no shields. When you are hit switch to the common channel. On that channel everyone will be able to here you speak. Other channels will be used to speak with team mates. Unfortunately the teams will be uneven."

Just as I was finishing we were interrupted by Mr. Massoni.

"I believe I was invited to this shindig."

Echo let out an unexpected laugh that caught me off guard, "I didn't know you were coming. Now we can have team of two against two."

"That was the plan. Tell you what princess why don't you be on my team."

Zaeed looked at me as he asked Echo to be his squad mate for our game. I didn't show any emotion. He probably thought it would upset me assuming Echo was already on my team.

Echo answered him enthusiastically, "That's a great idea. Humans against aliens."

Massoni seemed almost proud of her in that response. He decided to wrap an arm around her as he escorted her to the shuttle. As they passed by me I saw Zaeed turn to whisper into her ear just loud enough for me to pick up on.

"Have I ever told you how I got this scar?"

Echo's eyes shot to him playfully, "No please do. I would love to hear a story like that."

Echo climbed into the shuttle and Zaeed shot me a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure I had heard. That insufferable lecherous man was now using her to get to me. That is a completely different matter than just talk. He could say anything he wanted I could handle that. But dragging her into this was out of line. If he hurt her in anyway I was going to take that arm he wrapped around her and rip it off. Then he'd have a new story to impress human women with.

-Echo-

I loved being planet side. I loved the feel of the wind on my face. This planet was arid and dusty. The sun shown over head, minimizing our shadows as we explored the ruins of our playground. I was with Zaeed. We were bunkered down in one of the vacant buildings looking out upon the empty streets.

"Well you think we should get started?"

"Zaeed, if you wanted to win this game you should have partnered with Vakarian."

""There are multiple ways of winning."

I shook my head. I didn't even know where to start when it came to understanding Mr. Massoni.

"All I'm saying is that Garrus has the biggest advantage at the moment. He chose the location. Turians also have better vision and a better sense of smell. Even teaming up with Thane would have increased your chances of winning. This planet is especially dry making it easier for him to breathe here. That's assassin rule number one; Conceal yourself in darkness…quite your breath…seek a path to your target."

"You seem disappointed to be with me."

"If that were true I wouldn't have agreed to it. All I'm saying is were out matched… would you like to even the odds."

Zaeed turned to me slowly with one eyebrow raised I could feel a devilish grin spreading on my lips. "What did you have in mind, girly?"

"Follow me. I hack the computer in Garrus's office to see what he was up to. Once I had the planet's information I put together a 'package' with Kasumi's help. She should have already snuck down here and tucked it way in the preapproved drop zone. "

It was Zaeed who was trying to hold back laugher now. "I never figured you be one to cheat."

"It's not cheating. It's evening the odds. Like I said before, Vakarian has all the advantages. He's going to send Thane out to track us down while he is going to use himself as bait. If you see Garrus don't take a shot. Instead turn and run. We can concentrate our efforts on Vakarian once we have eliminated the assassin. Thane will have you before you pull the trigger. By the way that's assassin's rule number three; Defeat your target before he is aware of your presences."

We got to the roof of the current three story building we were on. Behind the service door was my bag. Inside I had and extra sniper rifle with stand and two hand made explosives put together with Kasumi's flash bang grenades. Nothing to hurt my friends, but it would certainly get their attention and if they were too close possibly a headache.

Zaeed looked at our extra supplies and began questioning. "What makes you so sure that's Vakarian's strategy?"

"I'm glad you asked. Assassin's rule number two; know your target… be able to foresee his thoughts and movements. He's using this plan because he thinks you're in charge. No offence, but you seem pretty keen on taking him down today and he's going to use that to get you to make the first mistake."

Even thought I said no offence it didn't keep Zaeed from looking disgruntled at my comment. "And what exactly is your plan?"

"Misdirection. I going to rig this rife at our planted explosives. If they get close to our real position then I hit a detonator. It will give the appearance of another shooter. And cause a little chaos. Hopefully well be able to send them after the fake. If we choose the playing field to our advantage we might get one of them caught in the court yard between the two buildings here."

"Then we take them out like sitting ducks. Great plan, girly."

We climbed down the back of the building using an old and broken staircase.

"Zaeed, I need you to cross the court yard and take up position. Once you're there give me some cover as I plant our diversion."

As Zaeed and I prepared to slit up, he turned to me and gave me a genuine smile. After knowing Massoni for a while it seemed out of place.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I just couldn't help thinking if it were you on Zorya instead of your old man maybe things would have gone differently."

I didn't quite know what to say. I wasn't really familiar with much of Zaeed's past. I returned a smile of my own and then I quickly and quietly set off on my task.

The courtyard may have been a gathering place for whoever lived there once upon a time. Today however, it was a playground for war games. It was surrounded on three sides by tall decrepit buildings. I had Zaeed take point in the center tower. I placed our flash bang charges on the inside of one of the buildings lower floors on a wall adjacent to the courtyard. I then used Mr. Massoni as a spotter as I raced across the exposed arena. Once inside the building opposite I headed up to the second floor and set to work on placing the decoy rifle.

Zaeed's voice whispered through my ear piece. "I spotted Thane a moment ago. He just whipped on to view and then was gone again."

"Don't worry almost done here. Then I'll have to get his attention and lure him to us."

I used a program I developed on my Omni tool allow this plan to work. I set the rifle to fire when I sent it an electrical signal from my Omni-tool. As a fail safe I could also disarm the rifle just as easily using a different signal since unlike the gun we were using as the decoy used live rounds. Once the gun was set on its stand I looked down the sites to the wall of the building I had just been in. A shot from here would be enough to penetrate the wall and set of the grenades.

Now to track down a drell.

"Zaeed, where was the last location you saw Thane?"

"The building behind the one I'm in."

"I'm on it."

I climbed to the roof of the current building I was in to gain a better vantage point. I looked down my scope. I decided to move on. Once on the service streets to the buildings encircling the courtyard I looked again. When I found Thane I shot the wall beside where I had just seen him disappear. Blue paint struck the wall hard and splattered.

Thane returned into view and I took off.

While I was wondering if Thane was following or not I couldn't help but be reminded of one of my lessons with Officer Vakarian.

"_Do you know what the difference is between a good sniper and a great one?"_

"_No, what?"_

"_A good sniper will occasionally miss. A great sniper will miss for a reason."_

I wonder if Thane thinks I missed or missed on purpose?

I darted into one of the many empty buildings. My back against the wall. I tried to slow my breathing and listen. This planet was so hot I could feel the sweat bead up and run down my face. It was at that moment I was started by Zaeed's voice.

"I see Vakarian."

"And… where is he?"

"Don't worry Princess, I got a clean shot."

"No don't!"

"Please, you can't fool me with all his don't shoot the turian. You only want to take him out yourself."

It was too late. It's not my fault that he didn't listen. Even if he may have been partly right about me wanting to take him out it was no excuse to ignore my advice. I ran to the next floor and took position at a window.

"Shit!"

"You deserved it. Did you really think you could take him even after I told you what he was up to? Did you even stop for one moment and ask yourself 'What was his specialty in the turian military?' No of course you didn't. Dame it Massani! Do you listen to anyone?"

"Stop it Dame it you got me the first time. You don't have to keep shooting me. I'm hit."

I knew this would be my best opportunity to catch Thane. I needed to go to Zaeed's last known location. Half way there I stopped at a good vantage point to see the courtyard again. I saw no one and I decided it was time to pull the trigger. That would shake things up and draw them out. I could hear the explosion and Zaeed's subsequent laughter on the open channel.

"I'm glad I still got to see the fireworks."

I climbed in the back side of the building that just exploded. I had been up and down some many stairs lately I wished the buildings still had electricity. However, it was worth it. I love it when a plan comes together. Thane was standing in the window of looking at the extra rifle. His look of confusion was soon replaced by one of defeat. I lined up a perfect shot and hit him in his chest. Blue paint was splattered like mist when it hit his chest plate. He then switched to the common channel.

"I've been hit."

The current score one to one. All that's left is Garrus and I. The only problem. I'm all out of tricks. I slumped down against a nearby wall I wiped the sweat from my face. I'm going to need a long shower after this. I can only imagine what I must smell like right now.

Smell like… right now…I seems like I do have one more idea. One that will take away an advantage from Vakarian.

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay. Took extra shift around the holidays and well it gave me less time to work on this. Thanks for everyone reviewing and still interested. I hope this doesn't disappoint. **


	11. Chapter 11 Kilo

-Garrus-

I never thought with the large amount of free range we had on this abandoned city we would be grouped together around a courtyard with little cover. I flashed my scope in the sun. If someone saw it they would come looking.

"Do you see anyone yet, Thane?"

"Not yet."

There was a moment of pause before he changed his answer.

"I believe Echo may have just taken a shot at me."

"Don't fall for it. She's just getting your attention."

"I believe Zaeed maybe near by."

"I'll draw him out."

Short and simple. This exercise was going to be over with within moments. Zaeed is so focused on taking me out he's not paying attention to anyone else. It's really a shame for Echo to be put on a team with a disadvantage like Massani. I'm sure he had no intentions of listening to her. For some reason humans just don't like taking orders from the female of their sex. Of course Zaeed didn't always like follow orders from Shepard either.

I flashed my scope in the sun again. Moments later I heard Thane through our comm. channel.

"Spotted Massani."

"Take the shot."

Next I heard Zaeed's voice as he switched to the community channel.

"Stop it Damn it you got me the first time. You don't have to keep shooting me. I'm hit."

Of course leave it to Massani to not fess up to the first shot. That leaves only Echo.

"Thane circle back to where you last spotted Echo. She's not going to fall for are current approach."

Moments latter a shot rang out and an explosion followed.

"What was that!"

It was Zaeed that broke the silence of my shock.

"I'm glad I still got to see the fireworks."

"What in the name of the Spirits is that girl up to?"

"She moves fast, but I believe I can catch up to her."

"Careful she's up to something."

I could hear Thane's breathing become more burdened by fatigue.

"Oh Rakhana…"

"What is it Thane? Is it Echo?"

"It appears she set up a decoy. Don't worry I see her now."

"Take the shot."

"It's not like that… I've been hit."

I should have been more upset that one of my team was just taken out; yet seeing Echo's line of attack take me off guard was gratifying. I wondered what else she had planned.

Time dragged on and the sun had shifted. More shadows lay across the city to hide in. A cool wind had also picked up. Unsure of where she was I decided to rely on my sense of smell. Locate her down to a specific area and then wait her out. She was smart she would head down wind to avoid a tactic like that.

I headed to the top of a near by building to see if I might see her scrambling in the streets below. To my surprise I was greeted by something else. Her scent. And it was strong. It was also everywhere.

Clever girl using my advantage against me to level the playing field. It's not like I was complaining, her sent filled the air like an expensive perfume.

I headed up wind to find a place to clear my senses. I needed to find a location where I couldn't pick up on Echo in order to start tracking her down. Heading to the point of origin of her smell would be heading toward her. Not something I was ready for until I had a better idea of what her plans might be.

As I headed east, my back to the setting sun, I stumbled across the source of my problems. I picked up small scrap of cloth. It smelled of everything that was Echo; her body's natural chemistry, a faint hint of detergent, and light fragrance she started wearing that resembled an earthly desert. She was purposely marking the terrain.

I pressed onward only to find more of the same bits of cloth in other locations as if she was marking a trail. Eventually I spotted a glimpse of her armor. I took aim and fired. My target fell from my sites and I waited patiently to hear Echo acknowledge the hit.

There was silence on the radio. I felt a sharp pain in my chest at the thought of something going wrong that may have caused her to be hurt. I immediately took off to investigate.

When I approached the building I entered cautiously not knowing what to expect. With great efficiency I made for the floor she would have been on when I saw her last. I approached from behind and saw one of her legs stretched out from the wall she leaned against. It was there that I saw her slumped to the floor. I could hardly contain my panic and rushed to her side. Orange paint splattered on one of the armored arm where my shot had landed. The gauntlet laid beside the rest of the suit which clued me in on what the situation was really.

It was a trap. The armor Echo was wearing was hollow. I quickly turned around knowing she had to be watching. Out the window directly facing her armor I saw her. A small statuesque figure stood a top the roof of a crumbling building. Direct eye line to my location. The floors above her having eroded away leaving small piles of rubble and a wall behind her that hinted to the fact the building was once taller.

I watched her for a moment as I braced myself for the blast. Her hair was down blowing in the breeze. It was the only movement she made as she stood there poised looking down the scope. She was out of her armor, her Cerberus uniform torn in many places. Both sleeves missing, and exposed mid-drift, one leg ripped unevenly at the knee the other only slightly higher. What was she waiting for?

I couldn't believe it. Was she really that hesitant to fire on me? I set my sights on her and almost simultaneously we fired. I felt the small impact of the paintball hit my chest plate then switched my channel to let everyone know the game was over.

"I'm hit. Let's head back to the Normandy."

-Echo-

I couldn't believe my plan worked. It was a long shot. I know I'd never beat Garrus in a one on one sniper dual if I couldn't resort to some sneaky trick. Cerberus however, made sure I had plenty of sneaky tricks to my disposal.

There he was standing in the figurative X of my trap looking at me. He didn't look upset. He actually looked a little relived.

I waited too long. Garrus was moving to position to take me out. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't I just shoot him? I finally pulled the trigger as a jerking response to my trigger happy nature from the anticipation of Garrus's gunfire. Then I heard his voice, "I'm hit. Let's head back to the Normandy."

As I lowered my rifle I began searching for Garrus's shot. I heard it and saw the pellet leave the gun, but where did it go? It didn't hit me.

I turned to leave and gather my things. It was then that I saw the splattered orange paint on the wall behind me. I walked toward the wall the spot in question was at my eye height. Garrus let me win. He missed on purpose.

From then on I always wondered if I hadn't taken off my armor if he would have won. He chose not to hurt me because I made myself vulnerable.

-Crew Deck-

Back on board the Normandy I got into the supplies to equip myself with a new Cerberus uniform. I then entered the Mess area where I met up with my fellow team mate.

Jack and Kasumi were also eating at the table. Kasumi yelled out first, "Go ahead and get some food and come on over. Zaeed was just telling us about your win and we decided to celebrate team humanity."

Jack laughed out loud briefly then turned her attention back to our all human party. Our human party only consisted of Kasumi, Jack, Zaeed and I. While Kasumi and Jack had food Zaeed took to slouching back in the booth with only a drink.

I sat down with my food. Kasumi made another comment, "I like it when you wear your hair down. It looks good. Your ponytail makes you look too militant."

"Uggh." Jack added, "I think it makes her look too much like a certain cheerleader we all know."

Our small group continued to carry on and cut up. The laughing paused for a moment when Vakarian exited his office to grab his meal. What intrigued me most what the change in demeanor of all who surrounded me. Kasumi beamed from ear to ear watching the room. Jack's face was blank with a question lingering in her eyes as she glanced from him to me. Zaeed, however, exhibited the strangest behavior of them all.

He straighten up in his seat and saddled up next to me. An odd behavior for the mercenary, but not one I was unfamiliar with. Jacob was usually the male on the ship to treat me with that type of behavior. At times it was fun, the times when Jacob was smiling and friendly. Generally, Jacob and I got a long and had fun. Occasionally, the behavior was unwelcomed or uncomfortable. I would look at Jacob from the corner of my eye to judge the situation and I would feel like my personal space was being violated, it gave me a pit in my stomach. It felt as though the affection was more than he felt, done almost unwillingly.

Zaeed's advances felt completely different. When I gave him a sideways glance his attention wasn't even on me. Instead, he was looking pass me to our turian crew member talking to Gardner.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him.

His two colored eyes darted back to me in a vague form of surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Your behavior… it's unusual."

"Is it? It's not too unusual for a man to show you affection is it?"

As he spoke he made eye contact with me. Both of his eyes flashed playfully and I finally understood. This is a game. This is _the_ game Massani had been playing all along.

Zaeed now sat with his arm around my shoulders as he pulled me closer. His eyes had returned to their prior target, looking passed me. I couldn't bring myself to look at Garrus. My embarrassment on the subject kept me from looking. I glanced across the table and watched the thief and the convict. Kasumi now had her hand over her mouth. I assumed she was trying to hide her amusement. Jack was also eagerly watching the events unfold as well.

I looked to my tray. I don't know what this game is about who else was playing it, but I do know I don't want to be apart of it any longer. I'll play along just long enough to get Zaeed and anyone else paying attention to know that.

I dipped my chin and looked up through my eyelashes a human female sigh of interest to get his attention. I had read about this kind of behavior in one of the _Fornax_ articles entitled, _Tips for Asari, Landing that human_. I turned my face back to Zaeed. He did a double take as he glanced at me then back to his opponent and then back to me somewhat puzzled.

"Call my crazy, but I think this has nothing to do with me?" I batted my eyelashes a couple of times as I spoke. A technique the magazine mentioned. It was very obvious now that Zaeed was trying to fight back a smile.

"And, what makes you say that?"

"Your complete lack of interest in me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Come to think of it you only show me this much affection when Garrus is around." I turned in my chair to face him. "I don't know what game this is or who else is involved but I'm not playing anymore. I'm not a toy."

I slapped the old veteran across the face. I then took my trash from the table and went the disposal. I stayed focus on my target unwilling to look at anyone in the immediate area. I did listen to the hushed voices around me from the crew. One in particular stood out. It was Zaeed.

He laughed. He laughed uncharacteristically hard. I didn't turn around. Instead after tossing what I needed to into the disposal I headed to the elevator. Zaeed called out to me as he followed.

"You're all right, girly."

I didn't acknowledge him. I hit the button for the elevator and stood there impatiently waiting for it to rescue me from the situation. He then leaned against the wall, arms crossed, beside the elevator almost forcing me a response from me. The cheek closest to his brown eye held a red tint.

"You've got a lot of spunk, you know that?"

I made no response.

"Don't worry I'm not mad. I just wanted to say you're something else, kid. I'm glad to have you as part of the crew."

"So we're good?" I finally asked, right before he made a motion to turn and leave.

Glancing back at me almost pleased with himself he answered, "Yeah, we're good."

The elevator doors opened and I hit the button to arrive on the second floor.

-Mordin's Lab-

I arrived at Mordin's lab for our usual session. To my surprise I opened the door to find Ms. Lawson speaking with the doctor. When they spotted me the conversation ended. _That's a bad sign isn't it? That means they were talking about me._

Mordin turned and greeted me in his usual fashion.

"Excellent to she you again Miss Shepard. Plenty of work to do. I would be greatful for you help. Also it appears we have plenty to discuss."

Miranda seemed uneasy, standing behind the doctor arms folded across her chest. She scoffed, "Plenty to discuss. Why don't we start with this."

As she spoke she unfolded her arms to reveal a magazine she had tucked under her arm. She tossed a Fornax down on the center island to Mordin's lab. After looking at it more closely, I realized it was not only the same issue Jack had given me, but in fact the exact same Fornax. I could tell from the edges, some of the corners hand been turned down as place holders for particular pages. I must admit I enjoyed reading some of the articles. The magazine also had humorous cartoons. One of the pages I had marked was a lovely asari. Not that I was into asari, I just thought the page was visually pleasing. I almost envied the model. She was dressed seductively and still appeared strong. A depiction of what I thought I should be.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Miranda started to fume, "Well do you have an answer for this?"

I must admit I was taken aback by her reaction to my choice of reading material. However that didn't stop me from making a quick retort.

"I don't believe I have to. It is none of your concern what I read. Although, if you want to know that badly I got it from Jack. However, I don't think you would go through hers or anyone else things on this ship, so why mine?"

"As XO I have the right to perform inspections from time to time."

"I'm sure. I just always thought for it to be a proper inspection I would have to be present. And secondly you would be inspecting the upkeep of my bunk not so much the personal contents of my locker. Who do you think you are, my mother?"

I spoke frankly, much too frankly. I know what I said would hurt her, it was intended to. She overstepped her authority and I was upset you would violate my privacy like that. I was just surprised at how deeply my words cut. When she spoke next I could hear the slight strain behind her words as she was trying to hide exactly what she felt.

"I only asked because I don't think you should be filling your head with this type of material. Some of what the publisher put in these things is blown way out of proportion or fabricated to encourage sales. I simply wanted Mordin to better educate you on the subject matter with real facts and scientific explanations. That's all I was doing here and now that I'm done, I'll be getting back to my other duties."

As Miranda left the lab I felt a small stab of guilt. I'm not sure whiter or not Mordin was aware of what had truly gone on in his presents or not, but he carried on like the dialogue between Miranda and I was completely normal. Either for my benefit as not to make an embarrassing situation worse or to just proceed on with more current matters.

"Reproduction interesting topic. I believe the best place to start is human biology."

"It's okay, Mordin, you don't have to do this. Besides Cerberus actually gave me full knowledge on human anatomy and physiology so that I could treat injuries in the field. So I actually have full knowledge of how the human reproductive system works."

I proceeded to resume my usual lab activities when Mordin's next comment stopped me in my tracks.

"No need to be embarrassed, Miss Shepard, aware that mission is dangerous, different species react differently to stress. Sexual activity normal for humans and turians."

"What." Fell out of my mouth. It even sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I know this subject seems to be a source of embarrassment for humans, I …"

I interrupted him hastily, I couldn't even hear what he was going to say with the sound of rushing blood in my ears. "What makes you think I'm interested in turans?"

I blurted it out without thinking. I don't even know why I was so defensive. I slowed my breathing to calm my now racing heart. Mordin continued without looking up from his work.

"Was not suggesting you were. Was only informing you of information Cerberus more than likely with held from you. Stating the facts as it were. If you do have a particular species in mind we could start there… I noticed you marked a rather attractive asari in the Fornax. Would you like me to inform you on interspecies relationships with asari?"

I didn't particularly care for asari , however, Mordin was giving me and out that didn't make me look like the xenophobe Cerberus tried to brainwash me into being.

After a while I let down the guard I had built up and looked at the topic as Mordin did, completely educational. We leaped from one species to another and after hours of discussions Mordin sent me on my way with more booklets, relationship aids, demonstrations vids, oils and ointments than I would ever need. As I headed out the door he called out one last time.

"If you have any questions don't worry about coming and asking me. Doctor-patient bond is sacred and I would never dream of mockery."

-Jack's Hold-

After I left Mordin's I went to Jack's hold. There was no way in hell I was going to store any of this crap in my locker for Miranda to go nosing through. And this was her fault in a way.

Jack seemed surprised to see me. It was late, however, Jack always stayed up late. I think what really got her attention was the amount of items I was caring and then dumped on the table to go through.

"What is all this stuff?"

"From Mordin. I guess I should be thanking you. If Miranda hadn't found the Fornax you gave me she never would have had Mordin give me a sex talk."

"Oh my God!"

As Jack proceeded to laugh so hard she may actually bust her sides I organized the materials.

"And if you think I'm keeping this anywhere near my personal belongings, think again. It's now going to stay right here with you."

Jack composed herself and started browsing the items.

"Hell! If I had known the doctor had stuff like this in his lab I would have visited more often. I never would have lifted that magazine from Omega… I mean paid credits for it."

"Oh. I'm sure."

Jack and I perused are enlarged collection of coitus related materials.

"Yeah, I don't know if I'll ever be able to look at an Elcor the same way again."

Jack chuckled and gave a playful wink, "Are you sure?"

"Sure."

"Maybe we should strategically place one of these booklets on Garrus's desk."

She tossed one of the booklets in my direction. I picked it up.

"Human and Turian Relationships, why this one?"

"Isn't it obvious. You are totally into him. I've seen you pick that one up half a dozen times already. Your obviously interested in the idea. I bet you have it fucking memorized already."

"What? No, he's a great friend."

"Shit. Can we say denial."

"The river on Earth?"

"It's shit like that, that makes me not take you serious." She sighed right before she tried to explain it anther way, "When your with him how do you feel?"

I bit my lip thinking about it for a moment. The palms of my hands started to sweat. I swallowed, but my throat was dry.

"I think I feel sick."

"Exactly."

"Feeling sick, having my hands sweat, and having my heart want to jump out of my chest is… Cerberus imprinting certainly didn't give me information like that. Why don't any of these vids or documents say anything about it."

Jack sat back silently amused by my flustered actions. I started scrambling through the items again as if looking for the one I missed that held the answers.

"They only tell you about the sex not the getting up to it. How am I supposed to know?"

I angrily cleared the table off all objects in my discombobulated state. I settled back down and looked to Jack still enjoying my emotional distress.

"It's not like it matters."

Jack didn't answer. She just sat back eagerly for me to continue.

"Miss Chambers told me he's not into humans."

"Well if you can't be with the one you want, be with the one your with. Let's go find you a turian."

"What do you mean?"

Jack stood up and tossed me one of the trial packs of ointments for chaffing and a small bottle of pills containing Benadryl – a preventative method for anaphylactic shock.

"Pack up what you need. We're going on a joyride."


	12. Chapter 12 Lima

**Sorry it took so long to update. I took extra shifts at work for the month of January. I'll try to keep updating as much as possible. Thank you for not giving up on me.**

Jack and I slinked up the stairs from the belly of the Normandy. We entered the cargo bay as casually as we could; unfortunately we still managed to draw some unwanted attention to ourselves. As Jack and I quietly stepped toward the shuttle we were alarmed by a booming voice from behind us.

"What are you two doing?"

Grunt's question stopped us both in our tracks as we turned to face him.

"What makes you think were up to something?" Jack purred.

Grunt chuckled out loud, "You two were too quite to be up to nothing."

After a brief pause I turned to Jack and questioned, "Why don't we just tell him Jack, I don't think he's going to care?"

Jack scrunched her face as she mulled over the decision before answering, "Go for it. Why the hell not."

"We're heading out for a bit. We'll be back latter so don't worry." I explained.

Grunt didn't seem too phased, "I'm coming with you. I've never seen a human rite."

Jack burst in to a short fit of laughter. "Humans don't have rites" After thinking it over a bit it looked as though she was at a loss of words on how to explain our impromptu sneaking out.

"Well I can see why you might think that. Shit, whatever, it's a human rite."

Grunt pounded his fist in his hand in excitement, "What happens now?"

Jack shrugged her shoulders and answered, "We leave."

I interjected, "It's not that easy. We can't just order EDI to open the hatch. We don't have the authority. And then she will alert someone to our motives."

I moved to the console in the open bay. "Do either of you know who to pilot the shuttle?"

Both my companions answered with a yes. Jack, "Sheesh, it's like you think I've never stolen a ship before." And Grunt, "I have tank imprinting of several ships including human designed ones."

"Good. One of you go prep the shuttle while I override EDI sensors to the Cargo Bay. I'll manually open the door and hop in before the room completely depressurizes. It will by us some time before EDI reports what happened."

"How will that help us?" Jack asked.

"It's kind of like numbing a part of her body. She'll know it's numb, but she will have to do some diagnostics to locate the reason for it. Then she'll have to asses the situation to ascertain the level of urgency to know who to contact and when."

"How do you know this will work?"

"She and I are both Cerberus."

"One last thing." I raised my head up acknowledging Jack's last comment to meet her gaze. "We're taking the Hammerhead. Shepard doesn't let anyone else drive that thing. I've been dying to steal it for sometime now."

With that Jack jaunted off toward the Hammerhead beckoning Grunt to follow.

I finished my system bypass on EDI and also did a quick personnel scan for safety's sake before the decompression took place.

I jumped the console and sprinted to the open door of the waiting hovercraft as the Cargo Bay doors opened and started to vent the atmosphere of the room. Once I was secure, Jack gunned it out of the hold before the doors were completely open. She called back to me when we were free of the Normandy.

"How much time did you buy?"

I shook my head with a smirk, "Not much. EDI probably began her diagnostics before we left. She's more than likely determined what happened by now. I'm sure she's alerting the commander to our disappearance. Stealing a Cerberus prototype craft is probably a very serious matter."

Next it was my turn to ask a question, "Where are we going?"

Jack looked at me as if I was crazy, "Omega, where else?"

-Omega-

I could see the old hollowed out mining facility out my window. Tank imprinting was lacking when it came to the topic of Omega. Few Cerberus operatives had been to the alien hub. There was no law and many of the alien races that dominated its walls were not too friendly toward the pro human terrorist group.

Jack interrupted my train of thought, "Where are we going to dock this thing?"

I leaned over and input data on our available options.

"Over there. Talon territory."

Jack docked our small craft. The three of us exited the ship and made are way to the group of turians watching over the Talon docking arm. Jack started to take the lead and I pulled her back by her arm. "I can handle this."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Jack walked slightly behind me to my left while Grunt walked the same distance behind only to my right. As we approached I heard one of the turians sneer out the word "Cerberus" as the one in charge came up to me.

"There is a fee if you want to dock your ship here." I forced back my smile when I heard the low rumble of his flanging voice. First I'd heard not come from Garrus.

"I'm well aware of that. Name your price."

The truian chuckled silently to himself as if he was amused by my answer. Then he replied, "Three thousand credits. Half now and half when your ready to pick up your ship."

Jack scoffed and blurted out, "What? With that kind of currency we could buy three tickets off this fucking cesspool on a public transport."

I knew the Talons wouldn't miss an opportunity to take advantage of human. Basic politics for the all turian gang. However, money wasn't really a problem in this situation.

"I give you six thousand. You'll have it all when we pick up the ship."

"And what happens when you don't come back with the money?"

"Then you'll get to keep the ship as collateral. It's worth more than the price I'm offering so it's actually in your best interest if we don't come back for it."

I heard Grunt start to laugh from behind me. The turian in front of me tried to hold on to his authority having lost his hold on the negotiation. I was practically giving him a small fortune so he couldn't argue. With nothing left to say on the matter he had no choice, but to let us pass. When he stepped to the side my team advanced on the city.

Jack pulled me back to face her once we were clear of the gang.

"Echo, we don't have that kind of money with us. How are we going to get the ship back?"

"Relax. We aren't."

Jack looked at me with an amused smile, but also as if I was crazy. I decided to put her out of her misery and explain my reasoning.

"I'm buying us time is all. The Talons want to be independent so their at odds with Aria. I chose to park in the Talon territory because Aria doesn't control all of their proceedings. It's one of the few places we can park without her knowing right away. The Normandy is probably already on its way here. I'm sure Cerberus has a way of tracking its property. It's the Hammerhead. Cerberus wants that back. We wont have to worry about paying our fee. When Shepard gets here he can get it back using Cerberus funds."

Jack threw one of her arms around my neck as we continued to walk, "Stealing from Cerberus and costing them thousands of credits. I love it! You and me are going to get in to so much fucking trouble. So what do we do next?"

The answer came from the hulking mass behind us. "Find better clothes."

Jack and I stopped in out tracks and turned to look at the krogan. Although, it was Jack that asked the obvious question.

"Umm… So are you like into fashion or something?"

Grunt didn't seem offended only flustered. "No. Not that. The Cerberus Uniform draws too much attention. The bad kind."

Jack nodded in agreement. "Alright lets go shopping."

-Normandy-

Garrus Vakarian was already standing in the cockpit before Joker had even arrived. As the pilot sat down at the helm he could already feel the turian looming.

"Geez, it's early. Too early to be doing this." Joker muttered.

Garrus leaned over the back of the pilot's chair he started issuing commands.

"I need you to track down where that ship went and who else was on it."

"Well I know where I'd go if I were on it. I go to the nearest place with asari dancers and booze it's been forever since we've had some shore leave. It's not like it's out of the way we happen to be in the Omega Nebula not far from Sahrbarik…"

An audible growl akin to a grunt could be heard from Vakarian as he clinched his fist on the chair briefly catching Joker off guard.

"I'm just saying that's where I would go you don't have to get all touchy."

EDI's blue orb appeared on the bridge with the information Garrus wanted.

"Aria T'Loak has just sent a message to Commander Shepard's private terminal. A Cerberus vessel has docked on Omega in the Talon district. The vessels description matches that of the Hammer Head."

With a quizzical expression appeared on Joker's face as he asked. "If it's a private message why did you tell us?"

"Commander Shepard asked me to inform Officer Vakarian as to the vessels where a bouts before he did some thing rash and for Mr. Moreau to set a course to Omega."

Officer Vakarian settled down slightly, "EDI I want you to inform Zaeed and Grunt to accompany me to the shuttle. We're going to bring Echo back immediately."

"EDI ignore that order." John Shepard authorized as he stepped on to the bridge.

"Why?" Garrus questioned.

Shepard smirked as he answered, "First of all Grunt isn't even on board. You may have EDI alert you to Echo's movements, but I'm clued into the whole ship. Both Grunt and Jack are aboard the Hammer Head with Echo. Second you don't need to go all commando in bringing them back. I think Echo's just a little overwhelmed and wanted to blow off some steam. It's natural for a kid her age to want to venture out on there own. When I was her age I went off and became a member of a gang."

Shepard sensed that this wasn't calming his friend down any.

"Isn't running off when you're a part of the alliance considered going AWOL?

"Yes, but this isn't the military. This is a civilian vessel. Garrus, it's not like she has a normal childhood to look back on. I'd say she views this ship as her home and she's just run off for some fun. She'll be back when she's done. That's what I would do. If it makes you feel better go ahead and take the shuttle. Tell Thane and Kasumi to go with you and watch her. That way you'll know if they get into any trouble and be there to back them up _when_ they do. "

"Thank you, Shepard."

-Omega-

Jack pulled me into a small shop and manhandled me into a dressing booth.

"Where going to go to Afterlife later and you need some flashier clothes."

Moments later she was tossing over garments for me to put on. After what she deemed a suitable amount of time she started banging on the dressing room door.

"All right come out all ready. Let's see what we're working with."

I slowly came out of the dressing room. After growing accustom to always wearing a Cerberus uniform my new attire left me feeling exposed. I certainly had no place telling Jack. Seeing how I was more covered than her usually appearance.

The pants were that, just pants. Form fitting black pants that came together with a button and zipper. I would have liked to guess that the material was leather, but judging by the price they couldn't have been. The top exposed my shoulders and arms. A clasp at the back of my neck in a halter fashion. The material synched below the bust and flowed freely away from my body ending approximately two inches overlapping my pants. Both upper back and lower back were left uncovered. Only roughly four inches of cloth covered the mid back keeping the shirt on my person. The material its self once again of unknown origin, yet was sheen, light, and deep blue.

Upon seeing my person, Jack seemed pleased and asked, "How do you like it?"

"It's different." Was all I could muster on the subject currently. After looking over my reflection in a store mirror I added, "I do like the color."

"I though you might." She sounded almost proud of herself as she locked her arm in my and made for the counter to pay and get out of there.

"Where to next?" came from our stoic krogan, who had obviously found shopping to be a bore.

Jack answered, "Afterlife."

I interjected, "Didn't you promise me a tattoo?"

I'm not sure if Jack had remembered or not. Although her devious grin grew larger as she steered are party to our next designation.

Soon we were at a back ally shop. One I assumed Jack had been to before. When the door opened allowing us access it chimed with an electric bell. The place smelled of antiseptics and had numerous pictures on every wall from ceiling to floor broken up into categories based on culture. In front of us was a desk also covered in the pictographs and scrawling. A turian male appeared from the back room to address us as if the chime had alerted him to our presents.

Once he looked over our party his facial expression changed from a practiced smile to greet customers to a more genuine one of recognition.

"Jaqueline? Here for a touch up I presume?"

Jack sauntered up and placed both elbows on the counter leaning in toward the fellow. "Lorik Flynn, it has been awhile."

Meanwhile, I slowly treaded toward the two as they continued their conversation, continuously gazing over the multitude of images. I stopped once I located a panel of turian inspired designs. I also noted the seventeen different turian insignias associated with turian facial tattoos on that wall as well.

"So Jack, what brings you back to my parlor?"

"I've brought you some business so you better be nice."

The turian male named 'Flynn' waved me over. He was young, but typical build for a turian. In shape from all of the past training exercises. His face pained mostly white with black detailing around the eyes and mouth to make it look as if he was bearing teeth even with his mouth closed.

Jack lunged in my direction. She pulled me by the arm closer to the turian artist to hasten my approach.

"Go ahead tell him what you want." Jack prompted suggestively before walking away.

"A friend of Jack's is a friend of mine. What can I do ya' for?"

My eyes glanced back to the wall of turian designs, "I'd like some turian script." Before Flynn could reply I added more, "And blue that color."

I pointed to the familiar emblems that I recognized from my turian friend's face. I was also able to see the design in it's entirety for the first time. A presentation of what was gone from facial scaring.

Flynn's laugh brought me back from thought. "I can't give you that. That particular color ink is delivered here from Palaven, specifically for my dextro customers."

"Can you make it close?"

"I don't know?"

"I want it to say, Ut vivimus, sic in aeternum resonamus. I want it in turian script. Not the Romanized characters used by foreign students."

My demand seemed to surprise him. I assumed not many of his human clients spoke turian. He answered back earnestly, "Okay… I can do that. And as for the color, I'll do my best to match it."

Flynn pulled me into one of the side rooms as he prepared the needle gun and ink.

"Any reason you chose to associate with this particular clan's markings?"

I didn't feel like answering I thought about saying 'no', but the thought of lying to a turian seemed disgraceful. So I kept the explanation short, "Let's just say my superior has exceedingly influenced my life."

Flynn's joyful facial expression showed he was content with my explanation.

"Now where am I putting this tattoo?"

"Across my shoulders."

Flynn sat down to work and the sound of the needle gun was like some strange call bringing Jack back to my side as she pulled back the curtain to the private room I was in. I sat quietly my head bent to the floor as my hair hung down the sides of my face.

At first the needle piercing my skin was no pain at all. As time drug on the pain started to become sharper almost making me wince, but stopping short just as Flynn would wipe the area. The periodical wiping cleared the skin of excess ink and blood. As time continued to linger I could no longer feel the needle. The area of skin incessantly being worked on had become numb to everything except the wiping. With each stroke of the cloth I felt as though the irritated skin would wipe away with it.

All the while Jack and Grunt stood there admiring my discomfort. Grunt seemed to be excited.

"Yes, this is what a rite should be. Pain and blood. I admire your choice to inflict pain upon yourself."

I squeaked out a "Thanks Grunt" and tried not to allow the pain to waver my voice.

The voice that spoke next surprised us all.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Kasumi Goto said almost announcing her presents as she uncloaked in the tattoo parlor.

Jack's rage upon her intrusion was unmistakable. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Goto's sparkling eyes were a tell tale sign she now held some power over are heads.

"Well I just happened to be scouting the area. Looking for you three."

It was up to me to negotiate the terms of surrender. The Normandy was here and now aware of our presents. Jack was too angry to think clearly. Even Grunt looked to me for a response.

"So what's the situation. If there is a team here who is leading it? And now that you've found us what do you plan to do?"

Kasumi smiled slightly then answered, "Garrus is leading a small team he went directly to Afterlife assuming you were already there. Thane is also looking. We have orders not to interferer until he gives us the order. "

I could tell there was a proposition coming in her explanation, "And… What are you suggesting? You've obviously disobeyed orders for a reason."

"It's simple really. I want to join the party. As part of the ground team searching for you I can give false Intel. That will keep you from being caught longer. And all I ask in return is to play along."

Grunt and Jack looked at me awaiting my decision. I addressed the both of them to our current situation, "It looks like we have no choice if we plan on continuing this party."

Jack almost snarled at Kasumi's intrusion. She turned to face the hooded thief and yelled, "Alright! You can tag along if you want, but on one condition! I get to tell the fucking Cerberus cheerleader about her darling daughter's new ink!"

Kasumi smiled, "Done. Just let me know when you do. I want a front row seat!"

With that the tension in the small room released. Flynn then asked a question he seemed to have been holding on to for a while.

"So this is a party? What kind of party is it?"

Jack's face lit up as she jumped at the opportunity to answer, "It's a birthday party. This is my friend's birthday present. Does she get a discount?"

"A human birthday party. I always love observing those they all seem to be different. The only common theme is they tend to get out of control. How old are you turning?"

I lifted my face to Jack and mouthed the words 'drinking age?' She took the hint and answered for me.

"Twenty –one."

"Twenty –one." Flynn repeated, "So have you had your first drink yet?"

"No, but we're going to Afterlife later." I answered.

"I like to hang out there after work. Maybe I'll see you there." Flynn then glanced up from his work and answered Jack, "And yes, I'll see what I can do about that discount."


	13. Chapter 13 Mike

Our small band of miscreants were leaving the tattoo parlor after receiving the customary warnings on typical tattoo care, such as; information about weakened immune systems due to healing and possible infections to avoid while my new ink healed.

My hair was pulled back in to a high pony tail so as to not let it touch the tattoo slathered in medi-gel. Once again Kasumi was unable to keep her opinion on my hairstyle to herself.

"I really hate what you've done with your hair."

"It is a simple style that meets the requirements I need. I don't understand your fascination with it."

"That's it. If it's your birthday, consider this a present. We're going to cut it all off. You need a style that suits you. Don't you agree? You've already gone out of your way to separate your self from John Shepard. Why not get a new hair style to complete the look?"

I couldn't ague with the logic of her epiphany. After looking around we made our way to a salon. Jack forced me to sit in the styling chair while Kasumi grabbed the attention of an asari stylist.

Kasumi started talking to the stylist in a manner that prevented me from voicing my own opinion.

Kasumi started with, "She needs something young and stylish. Not this drab unfinished look."

The asari stylist agreed, "Yes, totally. It looks like the last person to cut her hair did a half way job. There is no sculpting to it at all. Very unpolished."

"Exactly."

"I think she would look good with a bob. I dearly love the way it looks on humans. It's probably the closest style to having the hair look like the folds of skin on an asari. It's very popular with other human female cliental because it still also allows for the face to be framed by hair."

"Yes, I believe that's exactly what she needs. We'll have that."

"Anything else. Color is always very popular. Many of our asari customers come and have their fringe dyed."

"Her hair is very dark. What do you think? Would she look good with some highlights?"

"Of course! With hair that dark I might suggest blue."

It was there that I could no longer sit idle. A cut was one thing, but color was not something I wanted.

"No. The cut will allow me to have a low maintenance look. But no color, I don't want anything unnecessary."

The asari stylist didn't miss a beat. As if she was accustom to difficult patrons she offered a compromise.

"We could always put some temporary color in just as an accent. Something that will come out as soon as you wash it."

I looked to Kasumi who still seemed excited about the prospect of doing what ever to my hair. Reluctantly I agreed. It's one night.

Kasumi soon left so that the asari could get to her work. She returned in time to see my unveiling once she had run some interference on the Normandy's ground team.

I shook my head at the odd sensation. I never would have assumed hair could be so heavy. The nape of my neck now exposed; my hair now short in the back. The longest sections of my hair hung in the front on either side of my head to my chin. Both of these sections were colored blue from root to tip. The asari seemed please with her work complementing me on how my new appearance accentuated my eyes.

I looked in the mirror and also noticed my face had been painted in the same style as Jack's. The lids to my eyes were dark and smoky.

Kasumi seemed delighted in my new appearance. Jack stated, "Now you don't just look like you could kick ass, but do it with style."

Even Grunt seemed pressured in to giving me a complement, "You look different."

Witch was pretty much my take on the whole affair as well.

The most surprising comment came from Thane Krios, "You look good, Siha. If you were by yourself I may not have recognized you."

While most of us looked at him with vague expressions of surprise, Jack began to shout, "Damn it Kasumi! I thought you were supposed to be dealing with them! Shit!"

Thane explained, "I realized you were too quite on your end of the com, Kasumi. Therefore, I decide to investigate. It seems my suspicions were correct."

Jack took a threatening stance as she pointed a finger at Thane, "So, you going to rat us out."

"On the contrary. My orders were to observe so I'm observing."

"Observing? It seems like your participating now." Kasumi pointed out.

"Then I better not get caught. So I wont be reporting this back to Officer Vakarian. There's no need to worry about my presents here."

The remaining parts of the group seemed satisfied with his explanation. Not a lot we could do about it in our current status anyway. So with everything finalized there was only one remaining item of business to attend to, "Well then I guess were off to Afterlife."

-Afterlife-

As we approached the club Thane and Kasumi drifted away from the group.

Kasumi explained, "Garrus is in there and although this has been fun we can't exactly be seen with you. But don't worry we'll see you inside."

Jack, Grunt, and I continued up the stairs to the doors. I was surprised that the bouncer to the club didn't stop us, but instead gestured us in with no hassle. A part of me like the attention especially when it was accompanied by the groans of the other patrons still waiting in line, so I didn't question his actions.

I heard loud music thumping in the background while Jack talked from behind me, making our way down a long hallway to the next set of doors.

"Shepard's done some work for Aria in the past. Ever since none of us has ever been stopped at the door. Shepard's even got an open tab on the lower floor."

I glanced over my shoulder to peer at the smirk Jack had on her face. She caught me looking and stopped me.

"Wait."

I turned to face her just before entering the club.

She continued, "You need just one more thing."

Jack pulled a tube of lipstick out of her pocket. When she opened it I could tell it was well worn. The color also matched her lips.

Grunt seemed as shocked by it as I was offering his thoughts on the matter as she applied the color to my lips.

"You keep cosmetics in your pocket?"

Jack got defensives now closing the tube and putting it away, "Yeah. What of it?"

I pressed my lips together and tasted the substance now on my lips. At the same time I looked at Grunt and simply shook my head back and forth.

Upon reading my signals he dropped the conversation, "Nothing."

Now that everything seemed to be perfect, we entered the paradise known as Afterlife.

The room was a cathedral of neon lights and in the center of the large room was a screen with asari dancers on it. Throngs of people were moving to the beat of the loud electronic music, so loud I could feel the base line pounding in my chest. There were multiple floors and bars so that any one of any species could find what they wanted. It was easy to see why it was the number one hot spot on Omega.

However, at its core it was still the cesspool of crime. On a closer inspection many of the guests were shady looking and armed. The only safety was knowing that no one here was stupid enough to start something in front of Aria. The eyes of the city felt like they were bearing down on us. I tried telling myself that the uneasy feeling of someone watching us was Thane and Kasumi, but I knew better. I could at least be honest with myself and assume Aria T'Loak's eyes were on us.

When I turned to my companions I could tell by the look on their faces that they wanted to be let loose like kids in a candy store. Jack was eyeing the bar while Grunt seemed to be fixated on a group of asari. I could tell that everyone here had their own agenda so I let them loose.

"If you guy have something you want to do don't let me hold you back. We'll just me up in a few at that table."

I pointed to and empty table not far away. Pleased with my decision to split up, my friends deserted me like a command cruiser with hull damage. I went to the table and sat. My attention on the larger than life asari dancing on the screen. I wondered what type of training it would take to move like that. I also had the numerous club going asari as live demonstrations as I studied their movements.

Apparently I was studying too intently. I unknowingly attracted the attention of an asari. She approached without me realizing it until she made her way into my periphery. Once I spotted her she addressed me, "Want to dance?"

Without even formulating an answer she grabbed me by the wrist and guided me to the dance floor sounded by other patrons. I could have fought back, but I knew she meant me no harm. Secondly, with my new disguise I could easily hide in the crowed from anyone who could recognize me.

"My name is Jacara." She yelled over the intense music.

As I watched her move close up I attempted to mimic her movements. Her appearance was typical of an asari. Light blue skin with symmetrical tribal design markings underscoring her eyes. The markings were a brilliant red witch accentuated her emerald eyes.

She smiled at me as if I was comical before explaining, "You move pretty well. I bet you'd do a lot better if you relaxed a little."

The thought was a bit obtuse. Of course I wasn't relaxed I was trying to avoid running in to Vakarian, who was somewhere unbeknownst to me, I also had several friends here I couldn't locate, and there was the ever present underlying danger of just being on Omega.

Jacara just smiled as she moved her body closer to mine, "Relax, pretend your body is made of water and just flow to the music."

I took her advice and decided to enjoy my limited freedom. It was inevitable that eventually I would be found so instead of worrying about it I decided to enjoy it. After some practice I believe my new dancing skills were beginning to pay off. Jacara then began introducing me to more complex movements as she saw fit.

Soon after a new song filled the poorly lit club. A unanimous gasp of delight filled the room mostly coming from the plentiful asari cliental. Many of them rushed to the already crowed dance floor. Even Jacara seemed pleased with the song choice. My confusion must have been obvious so she explained, "Its number one on the Thesea charts right now. It's actually a remix of an old earth song."

Jacara moved in closer wrapping her arms around my neck as the lyrics started.

_G-g-girl I gotta know  
How you dance like that  
D-d-dance like that  
You dance like that  
Cause you're puttin' on a show  
Can I take you back?  
Take you back  
I just gotta ask you to...  
Show me yours, I'll show you mine  
Don't you worry, you're too fine  
We got one thing on our minds  
And we got plenty of time_

I had just decided to fully let go of all my inhibitions when across the room sitting at the bar I caught site of one of them.

I only saw half of Vakarian's face. His back side was turned toward us, but I knew it was him. He wore blue armor witch I hadn't seen him wear before, but still I was sure it was him. Nonchalantly I looked to the table my friends would be at, but no one was there. I decided it was best to act calm and just maintain surveillance. It appeared he hadn't seen me as of yet.

Unwittingly I showed my unrest to Jacara. She then commented, "So you like the turian at the bar, do you?"

"What?" I said almost defensively. "It's not like that."

"Really? I saw that tattoo on your back. You don't have to lie to me. It's kinda the reason I singled you out. My dad is turian. I was shocked to see a human so open about turian/human relationships especially after the Relay 314 incident."

Jacara seemed to muse at the thought, "Even though my dad was long retired when it happened his hatred for humans is still a force to marvel at. It must be because he was an old military man. I can still hear him yelling at me when I was little to stay away from them. I guess that explains my fetish. There a bit like forbidden fruit."

I was still contemplating what she has just said when she added, "You're pretty unique."

_Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
If you wanna (electronic beep) me, I won't say no  
T-t-t-touchin on my (electronic beep)  
While I'm touchin on your (electronic beep)  
You know that we are gonna (electronic beep)  
Cause I don't give a (electronic beep)  
_

As the music continued to play the thought of what she said still rung in my head. It was hard for me to understand just how unique I was when I was a copy of something else. Only understanding the original would allow me to make an accurate comparison.

Jacara once again shook me from my thoughts. "So are you going to go over there and talk with him?"

"Oh no, I couldn't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Well I sort of know him and he's not into humans like that so why bother."

"Well let's go change his mind. We'll dance closer to the bar to get his attention. Plus you've got me and everyone likes asari."

Jacara then preceded to drag me across the room to the perimeter of the dance floor mere meters away from the bar where Vakarian sat. My heart leapt into my throat on the thought of being discovered by him quite like this. I quickly tried to think of reasons for my new attire and Jacara.

_I can't get you outta my mind  
With the way you walk  
The way you walk  
The way you walk  
Baby you should be a sign  
The way you make me stop  
Make me stop  
Make me stop  
_

Once we were now localized in a better spot of Jacara's choosing she pulled out all the stops while we danced. She danced behind me with her hips against me. One hand on my shoulder while the other rested on my hip. As she made her movements to the music she guided mine. She lead the dance with her superior skills as I followed only occasionally glancing at the turian at the bar.

Jacara began whispering in my ear from behind me, "He _is_ handsome. He's not too old, yet not right out of basic. Looks as though he's seen a lot of combat. You do know how to pick um" she teased flirtatiously.

_Cause some like fast and some like slow  
Ladies come and ladies go  
Skip the tell and let's just show  
Cause I wan't you to know..._

When Vakarian's eyes glanced over us I held my breath. I even turned my face away as to not make eye contact. After the instant passed I looked to him again. He seemed unfazed.

_Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show  
If you wanna (electronic beep) me, I won't say no  
T-t-t-touchin on my (electronic beep)  
While I'm touchin on your (electronic beep)  
You know that we are gonna (electronic beep)  
Cause I don't give a (electronic beep)  
_

Jacara and I continued dancing. Our positions reversed as I continued moving repeatedly to the beat.

Was it possible that he didn't see me? Looked past me some how? Had my appearance changed so much? I thought back to Thane's comment after leaving the beauty salon, "You look good, Siha. If you were by yourself I may not have recognized you."

I guess all humans look the same to other species. After altering my hair, applying make up, I must not look like myself. I can only assume getting lost in the crowed was an astounding success. Yet for some reason I felt sick. An odd feeling grant it, I didn't want to be found and at the same time I was upset because Vakarian's didn't recognize me. My Vakarian. My friend. Quite possible the one person on the Normandy I spent most my time with. If he could pick me out from a crowed then…

_Girl you know I want you, want you, want you now  
You know you want me, want me, want me now  
Cause there's not that much to figure out  
So baby let's get down  
_

I was unable to completely sort out what was going through my mind. The song was winding down, so I thanked Jacara for the impromptu dance lessons and decided I wanted away from things for a moment.

I turned in the opposite direction from the bar to the other side of Afterlife. As I pushed my way through the swarm of people I was startled by a taloned hand grabbing my wrist. I turned to face the one who seized my arm and was greeted by Flynn.

"I told you I'd see you later. Has anyone bough you that drink yet?"

I shook my head no. I was only mildly surprised to see him. When we made our way to the bar he yelled out an order.

"Turian whiskey and something levo for the lady."

The salarian bartender was back promptly with a shot of turian whiskey and a shot of gin. I sipped the drink from its small glass. It burned my throat on the way down. I tried to hide my discomfort from my new friend, but hard as I tried I could no longer fight the urge to cough.

After I coughed Flynn only smiled at me and teasingly asked, "Is it strong?"

"I have nothing to compare it to."

Flynn chucked silently to my naivety on the subject then started a new conversation thread.

"I saw that you met Jacara. She's always here. I guess she's what you'd call a regular. I bet you can tell she really likes humans."

He paused as if waiting for a reaction from me. I showed none. Then Flynn continued, "That's something we have in common."

I almost choked at the implications of what he was saying. I felt the heat rise to my face. I hadn't actually thought about him in that manner. Now my thoughts were plagued with the idea. I didn't come here expecting to have a turian hit on me. But it was a nice turn of events.

I was now trying to come up with the odds of meting him here on Omega, wondering if that was the reason Jack had guided us to that particular tattoo shop. I smirked to myself silently thanking Jack. She had to have done it on purpose. Who would have thought her to be a schemer?

I bit my bottom lip as I looked up a Flynn. He met my gaze and asked, "Want to head back out on the dance floor?"

"Yeah." I picked up what was left of my shot and knocked it back then slammed the empty glass down. "Let's go." I prompted as I took Flynn by the hand.

We made our way to the middle of the dance floor. I started to recreate the moves I had learned earlier with Jacara. Only this time it was Flynn whose arms were wrapped around my waist. I enjoyed the tingling sensation I felt up my spine as his talons would lightly brush the skin on my lower back.

It was easier to get into the music with my first taste of alcohol burning in my belly. Swaying my hips and shoulders with the music as the full force of the clubs atmosphere hit me. I could now understand why the place was called Afterlife. If I died in battle and was assured a spot in a place like this then death wouldn't be such a terrifying thought.

It was almost as like a fantasy coming true as tune after tune played. Complete freedom if only for a moment. And as if the night couldn't get any better I could feel my dance partner lean in close to my ear. I could hear his distinct voice whisper, "We could get out of here. "

As nervous as the implications made me I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I agreed. Flynn and I slipped out of the back of the club and into a back alley. Even out of the club the music was distant, but still auditable.

My tank imprinting probably made me suspicious by nature, but I couldn't help but notice the individual lurking in the shadows as we exited the club. It was probably normal for Omega to have dealer or informants waiting in the shadows for their contacts so I just pushed the knowledge to the back of my mind. I focused my attention instead on Flynn.

We hadn't gotten far from the club before Flynn spoke again, "There is a volus who owns a hotel near here. He rents the rooms by the hour."

Once again I simply agreed. Although maybe my answer lacked the conviction Flynn had been expecting. Quickly he jerked me around slamming my back against a near by wall causing my breath to hitch.

He didn't hurt me. He stood in front of me both hands against the wall placed above both shoulders. The action startled me, however, I remembered back to the talks with Mordin as I scanned Flynn's face. Turians try to establish dominance before mating. I realized this was only a test. I closed my eyes and shyly turned my head away exposing my soft neck to Flynn in an obvious sign of submission.

I felt him bury his face in the nape of my neck for a moment. His tongue then caressed my skin causing a tingling sensation across my body. I could feel my heart beating in my chest correspond to the vascular throbbing I was feeling between my legs. A small gasp escaped my lips.

Once again Flynn spoke into my ear. "Have you ever been with a turian before?"

Timidly I opened my eyes and looked at him from the side as I answered, "I haven't been with anyone before."

Flynn back away, releasing me from the wall, "Humans have a saying. You never forget your first."

He apparently was pleased with my performance so he took be by the arm affectionately. Although, we were soon stopped abruptly by a figure blocking our path. Quite possibly the same shady character that we had passed exiting the club only moments before.

"Release the girl and go."

I remained silent. Flynn jumped to my defense. "Nothing wrong's going on here. She's made her decision."

The familiar figure then stepped closer. Garrus Vakarian spoke again, "Release the girl and go."

His appearance left me quite speechless. I had never seen him in that particular armor. I never would have guessed he would keep such a thing. It was _the_ armor. The one he was injured in. The scorch patterns and missing chunks corresponded with the damage that scared his face. His presences seemed daunting as he stood in front of us. Even Flynn seemed stunned only able to utter one word.

"Archangel."

**Author's note: January was a killer month that left me with no free time. I hope you like this next chapter. I haven't even been able to read and keep up with the stories I like. Sorry MitisVenatrix... I'm going to go catch up right now. :o)  
**

**P.S. the song within the chapter is by 3OH3, **_**Touchin On My. **_** It really has nothing to do with the story. I just really like it and listening to it help me visualize the chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14 Novermber

Flynn seemed stunned only able to utter one word.

"Archangel."

After a pause that felt like an eternity Flynn spoke again, "I thought you were dead?"

Garrus answer wasn't threaten, it was cold and spoken in a matter of fact tone, "I am dead. Now release the girl and go."

Flynn's shock from seeing an old ghost subsided. He took a moment and looked between myself and Archangel. He almost chuckled when he vocalized his perception, "Blue clan markings."

Flynn loosened his grasp on my arm allowing it to slip away from him. He also took a step back from Vakarian and me as he said his farewell.

"Echo, I would have loved for this night to have gone on and normally I would have fought for you, but…" He then looked over to Garrus as he finished his last words.

"I can't win this."

The turian then turned and walked away. His mood some what jovial, almost as if musing at a private joke.

I watched his back longer than Vakarian did. I felt Garrus's focus shift to me while I sill looked toward the direction Flynn had left in. The weight of his eyes brought back the events of the evening. Why now? Why had he interrupted me now? Sooner would have been okay and later would have been much more preferred. If it had been sooner I never would have been angry at him for not recognizing me and not angry now for interrupting. Now all that anger was building up.

Vakarian spoke first, "I'm escorting you back to the Normandy…Now"

He grabbed me by arm as if he was expecting to collect some sort of bounty once I was back on board the ship.

"What about Jack and Grunt?"

"I had a team escort them back earlier when we located them."

"So I'm last. Why? Did you have trouble spotting me?"

I felt a hitch in his gate which brought a smug smirk to my face. It was almost as if we were going to talk about things here and then he thought better of it. I on the other hand was still swimming in my own hormonal rage. So I tried to provoke him.

"What was it that other fellow called you again? Archangel?"

I felt his talons tighten increasing pressure to his hold on me. He then altered our course back to the ship slightly slinging me around to bring me face to face in a dark alcove.

"You will not use that name again. Especially here on Omega."

"How did Flynn know it?"

"Flynn used to give Archangel intel. Whenever new members of local gangs like the Blue Suns, got their tattoos or had there tattoos altered to go undercover for gang related purposes he would let me know. That's all I'm saying on the matter. Now no more questions."

We then resumed our prior course with the same haste as before. Upon reaching the docking bay to the Normandy Garrus stopped allowing me to enter first. I turned to see what the hold up was and realized he was listening to someone on his comm. He motioned for me to continue inside.

"Go on ahead, I have to go buy back the Hammerhead before the Talon's sell it. Shepard asked me to go haggle for a good price."

"Six thousand credits should do it, that's what I promised them when I came back. Why don't you take me with you that will make things easier."

"While I'm sure they remember you, I don't think they'd recognize you now."

And with that Garrus motioned for the door's to close and the decontamination process started. When the Normandy's doors finally opened I was back on board. The pilot greeted me in normal fashion. Or rather normal fashion for Joker.

"So did you get a chance to brace eternity?"

I turned towards the CIC avoiding his comment only to be surprised by Matthews.

"I heard the asari you were with was a real looker. I can't wait until I can see Sha'ira."

After seeing my shocked expression over their knowledge of recent events Crewman Hadley offered, "Jack's been running around telling everyone. Nothing really stays a secret on a small ship for long."

Without an appropriate answer to give on the subject I continued on once more. As I made my way to the elevator I saw Mr. Taylor leaning against the door to the Armory with his hands across his chest. He motioned from me to come closer. When I headed his way he motioned for me to follow him as we stepped inside door closing behind us.

"I heard about your little escapades."

"I'm sure you haven't heard everything."

He chuckled at my response as he leaned against this work station to talk. I took my usual place leaning against the opposite table with weaponry laid out on it.

I could sense he was uncomfortable with what he wanted to say due to his lack of eye contact. When he finally had the gumption to say what he pulled me aside for he adjusted his posture and stood straighter.

"You know you don't have to go to Omega looking for a companion. There's bound to be someone on the ship that peaks your interest."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's right." I prompted trying to compel the conversation forward to see where he was getting.

"If you were interested I'm available to help you with anything you might need."

And there it was. I tried not to laugh. I couldn't see myself with Jacob that way.

"Jacob, I like you as my friend. You're a good friend and I don't want that dynamic to change. So while I appreciate you wanting to attend to my needs, you don't have to."

His whole demeanor changed. He smiled genuinely and the invisible weights that had been placed on his shoulders melted away. All of the prior awkwardness I had felt from him was gone now too. He was solely my friend and he enthusiastically expressed himself as such when he reached for my hand.

"We live, we'll get loud, and spill some drinks on the Citadel."

The exchange made me laugh out loud when he pulled me close to him. I was immensely happy having now defined our relationship out loud. He now treated me in the same manner I had seen with Commander Shepard.

I was just about to ask when we were actually going to spill drinks on the Citadel when the door leading to the Armory from the conference room opened. Miranda Lawson tried to act nonchalant about the intrusion.

I could tell she came to the Armory to talk with Taylor so I excused myself.

"It's okay, I was just leaving."

I left the Armory the same way I came in. I once again tried to make my way to the elevators.

-Armory-

Echo had just left leaving Mirada and Jacob alone to talk. Irritated Jacob turned to work on his console hoping to discourage Ms. Lawson from attempting conversation.

It didn't work. Miranda approached his work station and asked, "So have you heard what happened on Omega?"

"Yeah, I was informed by one of the ground members."

"So what happened?"

"Apparently she danced with an asari then had a drink with a turian. She then later left the club with the turian before Officer Vakarian caught up to her. And now she's back on board. Not much to tell really."

"Not much to tell! I really owe Garrus for this one. I think she spends too much time with him. I don't know why Shepard hasn't stepped in yet to take her off his hands. It's really a waste of his time now that she's adjusted to life on the Normandy."

Ms Lawson began to pace the floor as she continued, "And you. Didn't you do what I asked you to."

Jacob stopped his work and turned to face Miranda with a smug look on his face. "Actually I did. But don't worry she let me down easy. You might want to take a lesson from her in that regard."

Miranda stopped in front of Mr. Taylor and glared unamused by his comment.

"Well, did she give a reason for rejecting you?"

"Not really, but I assumed I wasn't her type."

"And what is her type?"

"She didn't say, but if I had to guess I'd say covered in plates."

Miranda resumed pacing as if it helped her think.

"Jacob, I think you would do well in leading some of the away missions."

"Umm… Thanks Miranda, but where are you going with this?"

"You should talk with Shepard. Ask him if you can take on some of the mission load. I think you're up to it and Echo could accompany you on these missions."

"No thanks. I see where you're going with this Miranda, and I want no part in it. Garrus is a good guy. He leads the team well. I would have been glad to have been a part of his team on Omega even knowing how it turned out. I'm not going to do your dirty work anymore. Find some one else."

"Fine I will. I'll talk to Shepard for you."

"You do what you feel like you have to do."

Miranda left in a huff somewhat perturbed having lost the exchange. Jacob returned to his terminal and a few minutes later spoke aloud, "It's alright everyone's gone you can come out now."

Kasumi Goto removed a grate and slipped out of the service duct. As she sauntered up to Jacob she spoke, "Very bold Mr. Taylor. Treating Miranda like that. Did you do it because you knew someone was watching?"

"No. I owe Miranda a lot. Past promises and such, but she when too far this time."

Jacob smiled and turned to Kasumi, "Miranda does have a habit of taking things too far, it shouldn't surprise me."

"Well what about little Shep?"

"No it's not like that. Besides if I'm supposed to be hitting on her how am I going to start something up with you?"

Kasumi was now close enough to wrap her arms around Jacob's neck. Jacob in turn wrapped his arms loosely around Kasumi waste and smiled.

"Good answer, Mr. Taylor."

-Echo-

I exited the Armory leaving Mr. Taylor and Ms. Lawson to have their privacy. However, Ms. Chambers stopped me before I could hit the button to summon the elevator.

"Miss Shepard, Garrus Vakarian would like to see you in his office as soon as he is back on board."

I smiled forcefully at her. The whole while thinking to myself as I entered the elevator and hit the button for the crew deck. I tried to summon what I would say to him. It proved to be quite difficult seeing as I didn't even know what _exactly_ he wanted to talk about.

Inside the crew quarters I sat on my cot like a child waiting for the inevitable. Eventually EDI passed along another message.

"Officer Vakarian is back on board the Normandy and is requesting your presents in his Office urgently."

I guess that's my queue.

The doors opened to the OX office and Garrus was pacing the floor behind his desk. I decided to plop down in the chair.

When he was finally ready to start he asked, "What did you think you were doing?"

"We work hard on this ship I wanted to blowing off some steam. It was also a bit of a learning experience if you want to think of it that way. Never been to Omega."

"A ship's captain decides when we have shore leave. You're not the captain. And Omega isn't really a good holiday location. Do you know what kind of trouble you could have gotten yourself into?"

"I don't believe I need you to save me. Or is that why you haven't cleared me as regular crew. I'm not good enough? I _can_ take care of myself."

"Not from what I saw. Do you know what he had planed for you?"

"You mean Lorik Flynn. Trust me I wouldn't let anything happen that I didn't want to happen. I'm highly trained remember. Besides Mordin already informed me of the dangers of anaphylactic shock and anything else that could happen."

Garrus didn't respond. He finally stopped pacing and stared at me in silence. The silence grew uncomfortable before he finally responded.

"I think you should stay away from turians like Flynn."

"What? Are you serious. Turians or males in general. Why don't you just go ahead and say what you really think."

Vakarian shifted in his stance as if he was uncomfortable with the conversation. "I feel like it would be better if you found something closer to home."

I started to get upset and raise my voice, "So now you're making my decisions for me?"

He didn't answer. His response was to walk past me towards the door to leave. I stood up and stopped him before he had a chance.

"Garrus, do I make you uncomfortable?"

"You don't ever have to worry about making me uncomfortable. Nervous yes, but never uncomfortable."

And with that he stepped out locking the door behind him. I yelled back calling out on deaf ears, "Wait! Isn't that like the same thing?"

I was a bit confused as to why he locked me inside. It was probably in the hopes that I wouldn't go anywhere. Allowing him to find me when he had thought of something else to add to our conversation or decided a proper punishment. It didn't really matter, if I wanted I could leave, but instead I called out as if talking to an imaginary friend.

"Kasumi! Are you there?"

The hooded thief dropped down from the ceiling and landed on Vakarian's desk.

"Yeah, I heard most of it."

As Kasumi climbed down from the desk I started speaking aloud all of the ramblings going on in my head.

"Do you believe him? Asking me to find something closer to home. What does he even mean by that statement? Stay away from turians. I almost half expected him to tell me to stay a way from all men. Where does he get off telling me I can't have interspecies relationships or any relationship?"

Kasumi watched my over the top performance of frustration completely enthralled. Even thought he hid her eyes a wide grin spread across her face at my distress.

"Ms Chambers would understand. I happen to know for a fact that she is into that sort of thing. She once said that race and gender don't matter. And it's nice to find passion where every you can. I know she would take my side."

I felt as thought I had come to the tail end of my thought. So I prompted Kasumi to make a comment, "What do you think?"

Kasumi paused for a moment before speaking, "The word is that Garrus really likes you. I can never tell with turians. I think you should go for it."

"What? No you must be mistaken. It's not like that. He would never consider me anything more, because I'm human."

"Well believe what you want. But a lot of people would like to see you two together. That's all I'm saying."

I heaved a big sigh my brain still processing all of the encounters I've had tonight. While I may be programmed to handle combat my understanding of social behavior was under development.

I laid my head in my hands and Kasumi spoke again, "You look tired. Would you like to get out of here and see a vid in my room?"

I lifted my head and put on a strong front. "No it's okay. I'm locked in here for some reason I'm sure."

Kasumi interrupted, "Yeah what's up with that?"

"I don't know! Maybe I'm grounded! I'll just use this opportunity to have a private shower for once. I know I went through decontamination before entering the Normandy, but something about Omega makes me feel like a need a shower."

"Oh, alright. But if you change your mind you know where to find me."

Kasumi stood back up on the desk to boost herself back up into the duct in the ceiling. I turned to the small bathroom in the XO office and started the water.

-Garrus-

I couldn't take much more. I left my office with Echo inside. I walked toward the elevator then stopped. Thought about going back, but what would I say. I really needed to discuss this with Shepard. But that also seemed like a bad idea. After all, the problem was his daughter.

I just didn't know how to wrap my head around the situation. I hadn't been able to spot Echo in the club. Normally I would have been able to track her by scent, but not with all the commotion going on in Afterlife. I'm not sure I would have found her if Kasumi didn't tell me about how she changed her appearance. After obtaining a new description I found her. Wasn't positive till she stepped into the back alley and I was finally able to separate her scent from the crowd.

It was a bit shocking to see her like that. I didn't think it was possible for humans to change their appearances so drastically so quickly. She went from that hungry child reporting for duty in my office to fully realized women. Of course she was fully grown when she came to the Normandy. I guess I don't really know when the change happened.

Then to see her like that. With another male all over her. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to protect her. To keep her pure. But she wasn't mine, so why do I feel this way.

My thoughts continue to race around in my head as I stood alone in the elevator on my way to the Captain's quarters.

-Captain's Cabin-

When I approached the Cabin door it opened automatically. Apparently EDI had announced my arrival so that Shepard was awaiting me. Miranda was inside, which was becoming a normal occurrence.

"Shepard can we talk?"

Miranda approached the door saying, "Don't mind me I'm just leaving."

Once Miranda was gone it was Shepard who started up the conversation again.

"Hey, it's great to see you. Miranda just filled me in on the new plans. I thought for a moment that she came up with it on her own, but since you're here it must have been collaborative."

I didn't know what John was talking about so I let him continue to get more information, "Well go on tell me what you like about it."

"Well having you back on my team just like old times. I've missed having you around. Now that you've cleared Echo she can become a productive member of the crew. I'm sure Jacob also likes the new arrangement. It will give him an opportunity to step up."

I took in the information he gave me, but it took a moment to let it sink in before answering. "So let me make sure we are understanding each other clearly. Echo is cleared. Jacob is taking over secondary missions and I'm to accompany you on the main focus of taking out the reapers."

"Yeah, that's it."

Well this conversation was going to be easier that I thought. Miranda did all the work for me. Well sort of. Although maybe that's what I need. To be separated from Echo for a while. Let my head clear. Give her some time to figure out who she wants to be. I'd never actually tell Miranda this but, I owe her one.

"Well Shepard it looks like I didn't really need to come up here. Miranda must have gotten you caught up to date. There's only one last thing to do and that's tell Echo the news."

"I'll do it if you want me to, Garrus."

"No that's quite alright I don't mind."

I headed back to my quarters where I had left Echo. I was so caught up in the moment I locked her in there. A stupid move on my part considering how fast scuttle butt travels on this ship. However, I was headed there now to fix the problem.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside. As I looked around the room I realized Echo was nowhere to be seen and that running water could be heard from the shower. Oh _Spirits_, this must be a test of some sort.

I called out her name to get her attention and the water stopped. She stepped out of the bathroom still mostly wet and a towel wrapped around her.

I was happy to see she no longer looked like she had on Omega. The face paint was gone as well as the unnaturally hair color. Even though her hair was still short if framed the features I'd come to find so beautiful.

After a moment she prompted me to continue. I must have been lost in my own thoughts far too long.

"I came to inform you you've been cleared for combat. You're a part of the crew and are free to roam around the ship and make your own schedule."

"Is that all? With the way you locked me in here I was expecting some sort of punishment. But instead I've been given more freedom?"

"This decision has come from Commander Shepard, Ms. Lawson and I. I am to join the commander's party and Jacob Taylor will be handling the Normandy's other duties while I'm away."

"What? So I won't see you as much anymore? This really is my punishment isn't it?"

"No. The crew has come to realize your value. You're brave and unwavering in battle, confident. This is a decision to benefit you."

The next phrase she murmured low as she lowered her chin. Almost as if she thought I wouldn't hear. "Then why does this feel like punishment."

I had already spent too much time with her in my room considering she was half naked. I headed to the door calling back, "I'll leave you now so you can finish what you need to."


	15. Chapter 15 Oscar

-Normandy-

It wasn't the end of the world. Life goes on. Things change. From that point on position's shifted, but life on the Normandy still proceeded smoothly. I saw Garrus from time to time, however not like I used to. Like two planets orbiting the same sun or in this case a commander. Occasionally our paths would coincide as we went about our business, passing silently as it were.

I occupied my time same as I usually did. Helping Mordin in the Technology lab, meditating with Samara, bullshitting with Jack, watching vids with Kasumi, and more recently learning card games from Zaeed, being reluctantly enlisted on one of Jacobs extrusions or using my new found freedom to just sit co-pilot to Joker's right on the bridge. I tried to learn all I could to be a better more productive member of the crew.

Even thought my time was filled and I was seldom alone, I felt more abandoned than when I was lost after abandoning the Cerberus station where I was created. I had tried on one account to make contact with Vakarian.

As per his usual pattern his extra hours were spent in the main battery. I had found the courage to walk the elongated hallway to the door, but not the resolve to knock. I couldn't figure out what I was going to say. I had gone over the scenario in my head possibly a hundred times.

"Hey Garrus, you got a minute."

"Can it wait? I really need to get back to the calibrations."

Then what am I supposed to say? "All right I let you get back to work."

It's not like I could simply walk in and tell him I missed my best friend. So once again I resorted to going over Zaeed's security system on the starboard cargo hold while he was away, thinking of some other plan that might yield better fruit.

"So how long are you going to stare at the screen this time?"

I was started by my friend, Kasumi.

"Oh. I was just checking out…"

"Stop! You don't need to come up with some lame excuse. I already know what you're up to."

"That obvious?"

"Pretty obvious. But it's time to quit playing stalker. Jacob sent me to round you up. He wants us ready to go. We're checking out a planet that's having some strange weather patterns."

-Echo-

The shuttle dropped us planet side and returned to the Normandy.

The atmosphere on the planet was at one time breathable. Now it was a questionable matter. The air appeared foggy with a thick haze of red clouds almost impossible to see through. If it weren't for the gravity I would have thought it possible to have been dropped in murky red waters. With the assistance of our communication link Jacob's voice cut through ozone without difficulty.

"It's possible this is the work of a geth weather device. I've seen this type of reaction before. Stay on guard."

Kasumi added her voice slightly showing her uneasiness about our surroundings. "I like being able to disappear into my surroundings but this is a little extreme. Let's go ahead and disable that device so we can go home."

EDI suggested we head for a large structure near our location that was emitting a large power out put. I almost couldn't believe there was an unseen tower in the distance. After marking the objective on our Omni-tools we pushed forward. Or team performed impeccably, maintained formation even with our reduced visibility as per or reputation and highly sought after skills would indicate.

As the situation progressed the mood became more than a little eerie. The electricity in the air set my nerves on end. And at the same time the reduced visibility heightened my other senses. The vibe I was getting from the situation seemed wrong.

"Jacob, you said you encountered this type of scenario before, right?"

"Yes. On Dirada."

"You said it was geth technology. But then again the geth work for the Reapers. Either way you came to this conclusion how?"

"Well… there were geth guarding the beacon."

It was then that Kasumi caught on to my thought process. "We haven't run in to any geth."

"Exactly."

Jacob was in charge of the mission and must have felt our apprehension. Sensing the need to calm our nerves, we paused for a momentary pep talk.

"The geth may have abandoned this outpost. Shepard re-wrote the heretics. After having there opinion's altered on the subject of the Old Machines they may have just given up on it."

"That is a logical assumption especially if the weather beacon is reaper tech given to them, but how certain are you?"

"I think if we were going to run into trouble we would have already seen the signs. I don't expect to find anything, but some old abandoned technology."

Kasumi seemed relieved to hear Jacob's assurance. "I hope you're right. Guard's up just incase."

I could only mutter my last defiant statement under my breath as our team began to move again. "Just doesn't feel right."

Sure the geth could have abandoned it. However, if the technology was important to the reapers wouldn't they send some other lackey to defend it? Moreover, from reading mission reports on the subject the heretic geth weren't rewritten that long ago. Yes many of them would have already received the virus, but small isolated outposts may not have system linked with ones who had. Eventually the problem would correct it's self, but I'm not convinced that there aren't small pockets of heretic geth in existence.

I hated to question Jacob's leadership further. He was a great solider. Confident and brave. A real man's man, leads by example. But he was never going to be the detective that Garrus is.

When we arrived at the beacon I was impressed by it's sheer size. A tower of glowing blue light penetrated through the stratosphere. Jacob's voice permeated my awe and pilled my head from the clouds.

"Kasumi, there is a console panel over there. Initiate an upload with the Normandy so we can get the hell of this planet."

"I'll cover you."

I followed Kasumi to the panel of displaying lights while Jacob hung back from our position.

Kasumi had barely begun to tinker with the controls before the gunfire started. I impulsively pulled her away for the beacon as we scrambled to take cover. Jacob's called for a retreat yelling, "It's a trap!"

I quickly subdued the reflex to want to take out one of my own team. His ability to state the obvious was the least of our problems. The foremost of our problems was the damnable fog. Located the source of the shooters was difficultly and it appeared that Kasumi and I were caught in crossfire as we slumped low behind the barricades near the entrance and exit. It was obvious now that they had been laid out to the beacon's controls to funnel us into position and prevent a speedy retreat.

I scanned the area with my sniper rifle unable to see what was right in front of me. On a clear day I was able to shatter a liquor bottle at three hundred meters now I couldn't even spot Jacob's position.

With in moments I could hear the geth approaching our location. It was after that I saw my first glowing orb through the scope.

"Spirit's their right on top of us."

The geth were able to get in close or at least closer than I was comfortable with. As a sniper I like to see them before they see me. I switched to my Locust SMG and looked at Kasumi who had done the same. She asked, "I wonder if geth like Disruptor rounds?"

I answered with, "Just aim for the optics."

I may not have been able to see Taylor's position, but I could hear his gun fire. The three of us made good work of the synthesized targets. Even though they held the advantage by being able to target us using thermal scans instead of visual cues. Once a dent was made in the geth population Jacob issued his next order.

"Try and make a break for it before they send in the next wave."

Kasumi glanced at me, "Are you ready to try and make a break for it."

One more geth fell from my SMG and exploded from an overloaded system. I ducked back behind the wall that had been protecting us from the onslaught before answering.

"My shields are only at half power and we can't see what's out there."

"We may not get another chance."

"You're right. Go ahead I'll be right behind you."

I rose once more from cover. Kasumi vaulted the wall. I took out the geth trooper to my left exhausting the rest of my thermal clip, but before the enemy fell it lowered my shields a fraction more. I watched Kasumi raise her hand to her right and overload another trooper before she disappeared into the mist.

I wanted to reload before advancing any further. No use in running into an unknown assailant with an empty weapon. The action would only take a second and give my shields a brief rest to recharge.

I vaulted the wall towards my comrades and popped the heat sink. As I reached for another I almost bumped right in to a geth prime. The seven foot tall geth decloaked right in front of me and was wielding M-76 Revenant machine gun.

Adrenaline pumped through my system creating the illusion of slowing down time, but it wasn't enough. I checked my shields on the inside my helmet display and saw I was barely at one-fourth power. My SMG was empty my next thermal clip in my alternate hand. It would have been quicker to drop them both and grab my side arm. The geth on the other hand was at the ready. Maybe retreat was preferable. I could dive back over the barricade behind me.

In the end it didn't matter how fast my brain worked to find a suitable plan for survival. My last thought was; _this is going to hurt._

I dropped both my weapon and new thermal clip. I also proceeded to back away from the geth prime as I reached for an already loaded weapon. Meanwhile my body prepared for a full frontal attack. Just in time for receive the barrage of bullets zipping my way and an explosion.

As a result I ended up on the ground on my left side in a partial fetal position. I don't know what exploded. I never fired a shot. I hadn't even been able to reach my secondary firearm. The explosion had been near enough to cause my ears to ring.

For a moment I thought I might be dead, but my pain told me otherwise. I opened my eyes to check my helmet display. It was cracked and broken. I tried to raise myself and remove my helmet. My right arm wouldn't move. I ended up shaking the helmet off one handed. Coarse rust colored sand stuck to my face where I laid my left cheek on the ground on. The dirt also smelled of iron. The whole planet was red that may have been normal or it could be mixed with my blood to create a viscous paste.

I needed to find my omi-tool and activate the medi-gel function. Cerberus armor was equipped to dose a person with stimulants, narcotics, and medi-gel in combat situations. With my left arm I was able to reach my omni-tool and stop the bleeding at least externally. I wouldn't lose anymore blood, but I would need a doctor to check for internal bleeding.

As the cool sensation of medi-gel coated my skin I allowed myself to relax. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. I realized that was a mistake. I shook my head and fought against the wave of narcotic that engulfed my brain. I was no longer in pain, although I needed to stay conscious. I needed to figure out what was going on now.

The ringing sensation had stopped and I opened my eyes. The geth prime was in several chunks all around me. That must have been the explosion. The head was still mostly intact and the optics exhibited a single hole. I felt a soft smile curl on to my lips. I only know one person with that much skill. A perfect shot even in low almost non existent visibility. Garrus had come to my rescue. He was here. I just know it.

However, I never saw him. The first face I saw emerge from the clouds was Ms. Lawson. She looked worried and quickly came to my side. I could no longer fight the effects of my chemicals in my system and the borders of my vision were going dark. Right before I let my self drift off I heard Mordin's voice indistinctly and knew everything was going to be alright.

-Normandy Shuttle Bay-

John Shepard entered the cargo bay area to meet the two returning teams from the last mission. As he approached the group he ran into Jacob Taylor first as he exited the shuttle.

"What's going on here?"

"We ran in to situation. The planet had geth on it and they were ready for us. We walked into a trap."

Garrus entered the conversation walking up behind Taylor. His voice was abrasive and seemed judgmental as he spoke, "Poor judgment caused one of his team to be injured. Echo's down."

Shepard turned and watched Ms. Lawson and Kasumi carry Echo's body out of the shuttle on a stretcher. He scanned Miranda's face and knew the situation wasn't serious or her face would have told him. As Mordin exited the shuttle he answered Shepard's unasked question.

"Injuries are non life threatening. No injury to major organs. No internal bleeding. She should be able to make a full recovery quickly."

Shepard nodded and let them proceed on to the medical bay. The then turned back to his two team leaders, "I want to debrief both of you in the Communication room."

The elevator stopped on the Crew deck first and then proceeded to the CIC deck. But as soon as the three men were alone the elevator the bickering started.

Garrus could no longer hold his hot headed temper. "You should have turned back at the first sign of trouble. When you're in command you have to be more cautious because you aren't just responsible for your own life, but the lives of your team."

"I understand that. It all changed so quickly. There were no immediate signs of danger. It wasn't supposed to go down that way."

"But it did. You should have been more aware of the situation."

"With all due respect, like you did with your first team on Omega. At least my first failure didn't end in disaster. I called for back up when I saw that we needed help. Echo will be okay. Besides how can you real judge the situation when you weren't there?"

The doors of the elevator opened as the conversation became explosive.

"But I should have been there! I should have never left her with anyone else."

Shepard tried to step in to calm Garrus down once he realized things were now getting out of hand. The Cerberus crew of the CIC deck didn't need to be hearing this and were easily within ear shot of Vakarian's raised voice.

Shepard's words were soothing and calming, "Garrus it's alright lets continue this in a more private location."

Garrus was still to explosive for even his best friend to disarm. He continued speaking, "No, I wasn't there. I wasn't there for my team and I wasn't there for her today. But if I had been I wouldn't have let my personal feelings get in the way of my decisions. Don't think I didn't notice Ms. Goto made it out without a scratch."

Shepard finally had to raise is voice. "Officer Vakarian that's enough!"

The deck went quite. Not one sound could be heard on the deck in that moment. No one punching buttons on control terminals or whispering a word or even the preverbal pin dropping. Although no one seemed like they heard everyone was acting oddly, trying not to look at the commotion. Even Ms. Chambers lowered her chin and tried to hide in her work station.

Shepard pulled the gentlemen through Mordin's empty lab to the communication room leaving Vakarian at the door.

"I'll finish the debriefing with Mr. Taylor." He then placed a reassuring hand on Garrus's shoulder, "But don't go anywhere we'll talk later."

-Briefing Room-

"Alright Jacob, start at the beginning and tell me what happened."

"Shepard, there was nothing there. I would have assumed that if the presents of active geth were anywhere near are location EDI would have been able to give us a heads up from her initial planet scan. They came from out of nowhere which wasn't hard to do on that planet. It seemed like as soon as Kasumi touched the device all hell broke loose."

EDI interjected her observations into the debriefing at that moment with more information. "Operative Taylor is correct. Kasumi was able to set up a system link even in the brief moment before the battle. He is right in thinking it was a trap."

Jacob shook his head and added sarcastically, "Thanks EDI, I don't believe I would have figured that out on my own."

EDI not sensing his criticism continued, "Operative Taylor would have been unable to avoid this trap. It was set for you Shepard. The geth that attacked were not normal geth. They seemed more like empty shells hacked to carry out a specific function and not acting on there own."

Shepard started questioning the AI, "You said the trap was set for me why did it spring?"

"Echo's presents was the trigger to the trap. The geth were programmed to attack biased on your biological profile. Echo shares most of your DNA and therefore met the criteria of an attack."

"Who would set that type of trap and how?"

"It is possible that the weather beacon was merely a decoy to gain your attention. Only the best hacker could have set up a trap like this. A hacker that knowledgeable about geth technology and synthetic life. It would figure that perhaps the trap was set by a reaper and had to reprogram the geth to cooperate after they no longer would willingly serve them."

"Makes some sense. The reapers aren't really happy with me because I represent the biggest threat to them. And there defiantly willing to create mindless slaves to get the job done. The collectors, husks, why not hollow geth."

After thinking things through Jacob was able to add to the conversation again, "And here I thought they ignored my presents because they were fixated on protecting the beacon. Kasumi would have just been collateral to them. Echo didn't stand a chance."

The monotone voice of the ships AI chimed, "Precisely."

"That's enough for now Mr. Taylor. Send Vakarian in on your way out."

When the door opened Gunnery Officer Vakarian was still standing there. Shepard waved him in while Jacob left.

EDI then prompted a message from the Medical bay, "Commander Shepard, Dr. Chakwas wanted me to inform you Subject Echo is stable and all wounds have been taken care of. She is still sleeping off the affects of the drugs in her system. When she awakes you may talk to her."

Shepard saw the torment in his friend's face. "Not so fast Garrus, we still need to have that talk."

Garrus, who had been torn between speaking with Shepard and checking up on Echo, walked into the room. The door's closed behind him.

Shepard started to speak first. He filled Garrus in on all that had been discussed between Jacob and himself. Ending with, "Just wanted to verify with you that Jacob's personal feelings weren't a factor in Kasumi's escape from danger."

"I'm sorry, Shepard. I overreacted."

"I'm not so sure your overreaction isn't something personal. It's alright. I know you've been through a lot. You were betrayed and lost your team. And even thought you've picked yourself back up those demons can sometimes come back to haunt you. That's hard on anyone. I'm your friend if you need someone to talk to."

"No, Shepard. It's okay. It wont happen again."

"That's good to hear. Now tell me what's going on between you and Echo."

Without missing a beat Garrus gave the answer he always told himself, "There's noting going on."

"You better be glad I know you. Anyone else wouldn't believe you, especially after your performance today."

Shepard fought back a smile before continuing, "You know a lie of omission is still a lie."

"There is nothing going on." Garrus stated again more defiantly.

"But?"

Shepard paused waiting on something more from Garrus. When he didn't answer Shepard filled in the blanks as best as he assumed.

"But, that doesn't mean you wouldn't like something more."

Garrus remained speechless.

Shepard started speaking aloud as he mused to himself, "It makes perfect sense really. I've gone over the mission reports of the crew and several of them make comparisons to me. If were that much alike it's no wonder you two get along so well. Kind of makes you wonder how things would have been different if I had been female."

"Wow. Thank you for that Shepard. Only you could have made this embarrassing conversation infinitely more awkward."

"All I'm saying is that you should go and talk to her. I need you focused on the mission and I don't want this disrupting the crew more than it already has."

"That's why I haven't spoken to her. I can't help but feel that it could turn out a horrible inter-species awkwardness thing and then I would lose her."

"Or it could be something to treasure."

"Shepard, I get the feeling that you're giving me your blessing on this?"

"No… No. Don't think of it as permission to date my daughter. Think of it more as advice from your friend. Besides, I've never considered her mine and that is an almost ancient Earth custom no one practices anymore. I doesn't really matter what I say in the end the decision is going to be hers. She is going to do whatever she wants to."

"Thank you Shepard. It's defiantly given me something to think about."


End file.
